Frères pour toujours
by bambiemag
Summary: Dans cette vie là, Nathan et Lucas sont très complices... Le lien qui les unis semble indestructible, jusqu'au jour où une certaine brune, nommée Brooke, vient tout bouleverser...
1. Chapter 1

_** Freres pour toujours **_

_Situation : _

_- Lucas et Nathan ont été plus ou moins élevés ensemble, en effet Karen et Deby sont devenues amies alors que leurs fils étaient jeunes et ont tout fait pour qu'ils se voient le plus souvent possible. Ils ne se détestent donc pas, au contraire, quand ils sont devenus majeurs, ils ont pris un appartement ensemble pour vivre comme des vrais frères. Ils jouent tous les deux dans l'équipe des Ravens._

_- Dan n'a jamais vu d'un très bon œil que ses deux fils se fréquentent. Deb et lui ont divorcés il y a quelques années._

_- Keith et Karen sortent ensemble depuis plusieurs années._

_- Haley a grandi au côté des deux frères et les aime autant l'un que l'autre. Tous les trois sont inséparables. Haley vit toujours avec ses parents et avec sa sœur Taylor. Celle-ci a d'ailleurs flirté de nombreuses fois avec Nathan ce qu'Haley n'apprécie guère._

_- Brooke et Peyton sont amies depuis l'enfance. Brooke sort avec Nathan depuis deux mois._

_- Jake est un grand ami de Peyton, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre eux. Peyton n'a jamais fait parti de l'équipe de pom-pom-girls car elle méprise tout ce qui touche au basket._

Nathan et Lucas se rendaient ensemble à pied au lycée. Brooke les rejoignit. Elle donna un long baiser à Nathan.

**Brooke** : Salut beau gosse.

**Nathan** : Salut toi. Ca va ?

Elle salua également Lucas d'un signe de la main.

**Brooke** : Ca pourrait allé mieux. J'ai une interro en maths et comme d'habitude je vais me planter.

Brooke était bien meilleure quand elle encourageait les Ravens que quand elle essayait de se plonger dans ses cours. Lucas se sentit un peu de trop et s'éloigna.

**Lucas** : Je te retrouve plus tard Nath'.

Lucas n'aimait pas tellement Brooke, il la trouvait parfois trop superficielle.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi a chaque fois que j'approche ton frère s'en va ?

Nathan se mit à rire.

**Nathan** : Peut-être que tu lui fait peur... ou que tu le troubles.

**Brooke** : Ah ah ah... je crois plutôt qu'il ne m'aime pas.

**Nathan** : Non ne crois pas ça, Lucas est un peu timide.

**Brooke** : Tout le contraire de toi quoi... je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez frères...

**Nathan** : On est demi-frère...

**Brooke** : Ouais... ben ça doit être de ta mère que tu as hérité cette part de frime !

Brooke rit et partit avant que Nathan ait le temps de la rattraper. Elle se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Brooke** : On déjeune ensemble...

Nathan regarda sa petite amie s'éloigner. Il ne vit pas Taylor s'approcher.

**Taylor** : Salut jeune homme.

Nathan se retourna un peu surpris.

**Nathan** : Taylor...

**Taylor** : Alors c'est à cause d'elle que je ne reçois plus ta visite dans ma chambre depuis deux mois ?

**Nathan** : Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis Taylor...

**Taylor** : Je le sais, mais bon ça me manque quand même... Je vais peut-être devoir me tourner vers Lucas...

**Nathan** : Tu n'as aucune chance avec mon frère et tu le sais très bien, il te connaît depuis trop longtemps...

**Taylor** : Et alors toi aussi, ça ne t'empêche pas d'être attiré par moi... et d'apprécier tout ce que l'on fait ensemble.

**Nathan** : Lucas n'est pas comme moi et puis on s'est promis de ne pas empiéter sur les plates-bandes de l'autre.

**Taylor** : Ca me flatte de voir que je fais partie de tes plates-bandes.

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Oui mais en ce moment je sors avec quelqu'un donc...

Taylor commença à s'éloigner.

**Taylor** : Je vois, préviens-moi quand tu l'auras laissé tomber.

Nathan était plutôt du genre dragueur. Sa réputation était telle que de nombreuses filles rêvaient de sortir avec lui juste pour avoir le plaisir d'être vu en compagnie du playboy du lycée. Pourtant, avec Brooke ça avait l'air de durer. Nathan sortait rarement plus d'un mois avec une fille. Mais là, ça faisait bientôt deux mois qu'il était avec Brooke Davis, ce qui étonnait tout le monde. Lucas avait rejoint Haley et ils avaient vu la scène de loin.

**Haley** : Elle m'énerve à toujours tourner autour de lui !

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Serais-tu jalouse ?

Haley le regarda outrée.

**Haley** : Moi jalouse ? Mais enfin c'est comme si tu me demandais si j'étais jalouse parce qu'une fille te tourne autour !

**Lucas** : Et alors ? Tu ne l'es pas ?

Haley le frappa sur l'épaule en riant.

**Haley** : Je ne voudrais pas que ma sœur adorée casse l'amitié qui nous unit tous les trois c'est tout.

**Lucas** : Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit...

Nathan arriva.

**Nathan** : Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

Il embrassa Haley sur la joue.

**Haley** : Lucas était en train de se faire des films !

Tous deux se mirent à rire mais arrêtèrent quand ils virent que Nathan les regardait sans rien comprendre.

**Lucas** : Laisse tomber frangin !

La sonnerie retentit.

**Haley** : Allez, en cours !

**Nathan** : Oui l'intello.

Haley lui lança un regard.

**Haley **: Heureusement que l'intello est là pour t'aider pendant les devoirs !!

**Nathan** : Mais oui je sais...

Nathan la prit par l'épaule pour lui faire un bisou, mais elle se dégagea car elle voyait bien qu'il faisait ça pour se moquer d'elle. Ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la salle pour leur cour de littérature.

A la pause de midi, Nathan proposa à son frère et sa meilleure amie de venir manger avec Brooke et lui, mais ils refusèrent. Nathan rejoignit donc Brooke qui était assise avec Peyton. Quand elle le vit s'approcher, Peyton se leva.

**Peyton** : A plus.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?

Peyton lança un regard à Nathan.

**Peyton** : Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester là.

Nathan vint s'asseoir à côté de Brooke tout en continuant de regarder Peyton.

**Nathan** : Moi je peux dire que ton amie ne m'aime pas par contre...

Brooke la regarda s'éloigner en haussant les épaules.

**Brooke** : Peyton est un peu "sauvage" avec les personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas voilà tout.

Mais elle avait tord. Peyton n'aimait réellement pas le petit ami de Brooke. Elle le trouvait trop frimeur et était persuadée que Nathan allait faire du mal à sa meilleure amie un jour ou l'autre. Peyton se dirigea vers Jack.

**Jack** : Heureusement que tu n'as pas des fusils à la place des yeux sinon Nathan serait déjà mort.

Peyton lança un regard noir à Jack tout en continuant à marcher.

**Jack** : On dirait bien que moi aussi.

Il rattrapa Peyton et marcha à ses côtés.

**Peyton** : Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait avec un type comme ça.

**Jack** : Tu ne le connais pas, je t'assure que c'est quelqu'un de très sympa.

Jack jouait dans la même équipe que Lucas et Nathan.

**Peyton** : Ah ouais ? Et bien peut-être qu'il l'est avec vous dans les vestiaires, mais avec les filles c'est un véritable salaud.

**Jack** : Ca fait quand même deux mois qu'il est avec Brooke...

**Peyton** : Et bien c'est parce qu'il n'a pas repérer une autre proie pour assouvir ses désirs de pervers.

Jack se mit à rire.

**Jack** : Tu espères peut-être que ce sera toi.

Peyton se retourna vers lui.

**Peyton** : T'es malade ou quoi ? Tu comprends quoi quand je te dis « Je déteste Nathan » ?

**Jack** : Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour.

Peyton fit mine d'être malade.

**Peyton** : Arrête tu vas me faire vomir.

Ils continuèrent leur trajet tous les deux.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir venu, après avoir passé quelques heures à la bibliothèque avec Haley, Lucas rentra à son appartement. En ouvrant la porte il trouva Nathan et Brooke allongés sur le canapé se caressant et s'embrassant de manière très sensuelle. Nathan releva la tête quand il entendit son frère rentrer. Brooke rajusta son chemisier et poussa Nathan pour qu'il se redresse.

**Brooke** : Salut.

Lucas la regarda en posant son sac sur le fauteuil. Puis se dirigea vers le frigo qu'il ouvrit.

**Lucas** : Nathan t'as pas été faire les courses ?

**Nathan** : Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Lucas se retourna et lui lança un regard qui exprimait toute sa réprobation. Nathan attrapa le téléphone.

**Nathan** : Ce n'est pas grave, ce soir on a qu'à commander une pizza. Vous voulez quoi ?

**Lucas** : Ouais, comme tous les soirs !

Mais Lucas avait trop faim pour se passer d'un repas.

**Lucas** : Comme d'hab' pour moi.

Nathan lança un regard interrogateur à Brooke.

**Brooke** : Heu... je vais rentrer chez moi.

**Nathan** : Non, tu avais dit que tu resterais avec moi ce soir.

**Brooke** : Un autre jour ...

Elle attrapa sa veste, et déposa un baiser sur la bouche de son petit ami. Nathan jeta le téléphone sur le canapé puis attendit que Brooke ait refermé la porte pour se diriger vers son frère.

**Nathan** : T'es content ?

Lucas le regarda l'air de ne pas être concerné.

**Lucas** : Quoi ?

**Nathan **: Tu pourrais être un peu plus souriant et aimable avec ma petite amie.

**Lucas** : S'il fallait que je le sois avec toutes celles que tu te tapes j'aurais des crampes de mâchoire à force de sourire.

Lucas se dirigea vers le canapé et attrapa le téléphone. Il passa sa commande puis raccrocha. Il se retourna et vit que Nathan le regardait toujours.

**Lucas** : Quoi encore ?

**Nathan** : S'il te plait Lucas...

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel.

**Lucas** : Tu admettras que ce n'est pas forcément agréable d'arriver chez sois et de voir qu'on dérange.

**Nathan** : C'est elle qui avait plutôt l'impression de déranger vu le regard que tu lui as lancé.

Lucas le regarda un instant.

**Nathan** : C'est ma petite amie alors essaies d'être un peu plus accueillant avec elle.

Lucas sembla s'avouer vaincu.

**Lucas** : Ok je ferai un effort, à condition que vous arrêtiez de vous bécoter cinq fois par semaine sur notre canapé. T'as une chambre !

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Ca marche frangin.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**Lucas** : Déjà les pizzas ?

Lucas ouvrit et vit que c'était Haley. Elle le regarda avec ses yeux suppliants.

**Haley** : Je n'ai pas envie de dîner avec toute ma ribambelle de frères et sœurs.

Lucas lui sourit et ouvrit la porte un peu plus grande.

**Lucas** : Pizza ça te va ?

**Haley** : Encore ?

**Lucas** : Adresse toi à Nathan.

Haley le regarda pendant que Lucas sortait les verres et les boissons.

**Haley** : Trop occupé pour faire les courses ?

**Nathan** : C'est bon j'ai eu droit au regard plein de sermons de mon frère tout à l'heure alors ne t'y mets pas non plus.

Haley sourit.

**Haley** : Non mais je comprends, une fille comme Brooke doit avoir besoin de beaucoup d'attention.

Elle appuya sur le dernier mot.

**Nathan** : Ca veut dire quoi ça ? J'ai l'impression que vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup tous les deux.

**Haley** : Ce n'est pas ça, mais reconnaît que Brooke ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de conversation...

**Lucas** : C'est pas grave elle à l'air de savoir faire autres choses.

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Oui et elle fait même ces choses là très bien.

**Haley** : Oh Nathan pas de détails je t'en prie.

Lucas et Nathan éclatèrent de rire. Haley alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Les pizzas arrivèrent et les trois amis se mirent à table. La soirée se déroula entre rires et discussions. Puis ils regardèrent un film et décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Au moment où Lucas se levait, Haley le regarda avec le même regard suppliant que quand elle était arrivée.

**Lucas** : C'est bon j'ai compris. Va chercher le coussin et la couverture qui sont dans mon armoire.

Haley lui sauta au cou.

**Haley** : Merci, merci, merci.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Lucas.

**Nathan** : On va finir par te faire payer un loyer !

Haley avait l'habitude de dormir chez les frères Scott. Elle avait une famille nombreuse et avait parfois du mal à se trouver une place parmi tous ses frères et sœurs. Elle préférait largement être chez ses deux amis ou même au café de Karen plutôt que d'être chez elle. C'était trop bruyant à son goût. Elle revint et s'installa sur le canapé. Lucas et Nathan s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent tous les trois au lycée. La journée se déroula comme tous les jours. A la différence que là c'était vendredi et donc que le week-end arrivait. Après la dernière heure de cours, Nathan rejoignit Brooke.

**Nathan** : Tu viens dormir à la maison ce soir ?

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Lucas sera là ?

**Nathan** : Logiquement oui c'est aussi son appartement... Mais il m'a promis d'être plus "cool"

**Brooke** : Peut-être plutôt demain après la fête.

**Nathan** : Oh allez Brooke... Demain je risque d'être trop bourré pour pouvoir profiter de ta présence à mes côtés.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Ah oui ? Mais tu as entraînement, tu vas être trop fatigué ce soir.

**Nathan** : Et bien pour le savoir, il faut venir.

**Brooke** : Bon, on verra...

Lucas était à l'entrée du gymnase.

**Lucas** : Nath' grouille tu vas être en retard.

Nathan regarda Brooke avec un regard qu'il savait très craquant.

**Brooke** : D'accord je te retrouve chez toi après ton entraînement. Allez file !

Nathan courut jusqu'au gymnase et s'y engouffra. Peyton s'approcha de Brooke.

**Peyton** : Alors ma belle on fait quoi ce week-end ?

**Brooke** : On va à la fête qu'organise Nathan.

Le sourire de Peyton s'effaça.

**Peyton** : Euh je crois me souvenir que j'ai un devoir à rendre pour lundi...

Brooke lui serra les mains.

**Brooke** : Oh non Peyton, tu peux pas me faire ça. Ca va être une fête géniale.

**Peyton** : Oh oui c'est génial de voir ton petit ami et ses idiots d'amis basketteurs se bourrer la gueule.

Brooke sembla très déçue.

**Brooke** : Depuis que je sors avec Nathan on se voit moins souvent. Tu refuses d'être là quand il est avec moi. Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

**Peyton** : C'est qu'un sale dragueur Brooke. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse souffrir.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : J'adore quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi comme ça, miss Sawyer, mais là ne te fais pas de souci, je saurai préserver mon petit cœur. Et puis si vraiment il me fait souffrir, ce ne sera pas grave, tu seras là pour me consoler.

**Peyton** : J'ai horreur de te voir triste.

Brooke lui fit un bisou.

**Brooke** : Je t'adore ma Peyton. Et si tu ne veux pas que je sois triste, il faut que tu m'accompagnes à cette fête.

Peyton fit une moue indécise.

**Brooke** : Jack sera là aussi.

**Peyton** : Bon d'accord.

Brooke poussa un petit cri de joie et la prit dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Tu es la meilleure boucle d'or. Je viendrai me préparer avec toi demain après-midi.

Elle s'en alla.

**Peyton** : A demain.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans le gymnase, Whitey menait la vie dure à ses joueurs. A la fin de l'entraînement, ils étaient tous en sueur et fatigués. Ils allèrent prendre une douche dans les vestiaires. Avant que tout le monde ne sorte, Nathan s'adressa aux joueurs.

**Nathan** : Vous n'oubliez pas la fête à l'appart' demain...

Tout le monde sortit et Nathan se retourna vers Lucas. Celui-ci avait une mine peu réjouie.

**Lucas **: Tu vas encore transformer notre appart en cimetière de bouteille ?

**Nathan** : Oui, mais je sais que mon frère adoré sera là le lendemain pour m'aider à tout ranger.

**Lucas** : C'est tous les week-end comme ça Nath'. On a pris un appartement ensemble pour se voir plus souvent qu'avant. Et entre tes fêtes remplies de monde les samedis soir et Brooke tous les autres jours de la semaine on n'a pas vraiment le temps de se voir.

Nathan vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui mit le bras autour du cou.

**Nathan** : Oh mon grand frère me ferait-il une crise de jalousie ? Une petite scène de ménage ?

Lucas poussa le bras de Nathan.

**Lucas** : T'es bête ! Ce qu'il y a c'est qu'on n'a même pas un peu de tranquillité. Mes notes sont en chute libre et je suis crevé tous les lundis !

**Nathan** : Ok, je calme le jeu après la fête de demain. Ca te va ?

Lucas hocha la tête et se leva.

**Nathan** : Au faite Brooke vient à l'appartement ce soir.

**Lucas** : Je vais vous laisser alors je vais aller au café voir ma mère et Keith.

**Nathan** : Tu peux rester.

**Lucas** : Non il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas allé manger avec eux.

**Nathan** : C'est toi qui vois.

Nathan se leva et ils sortirent des vestiaires.

**Lucas** : Néanmoins je rentre dormir, alors tachez d'avoir finit ce que vous avez à faire avant mon retour, j'ai pas envie de vous entendre pousser des cris toute la nuit... Et c'est dans ta chambre pas sur le canapé !

Nathan se mit à rire.

**Nathan** : On essaiera de ne pas faire trop de bruits si tu rentres trop tôt.

Ils sortirent hors du gymnase et allèrent chacun de leur côté.

Lucas arriva au café. Il salua Keith et sa mère.

**Keith** : Tu as vu Karen, on dirait que c'est ton fils...

**Karen** : Non mon fils est un peu plus costaud, et il n'a jamais cette mine fatiguée.

Lucas sourit. Les sarcasmes de sa mère et de son oncle étaient de bonne guerre. Il y avait un petit moment qu'il n'était pas allé les voir. Il prit sa mère dans ses bras.

**Lucas** : Je suis désolé, je sais que je ne suis pas beaucoup venu ces temps-ci mais bon, j'avais beaucoup de boulot.

Karen se retourna vers Keith.

**Karen** : Ah oui ? Maintenant c'est comme ça que les jeunes appellent le fait de faire la fête tous les soirs ?

Lucas sourit et fit une mine coupable.

**Lucas** : Pas tous les soirs... Juste le week-end.

**Karen** : Oui mais le week-end j'aimerais que tu travailles plus. J'ai reçu ton bulletin.

Lucas s'assit et fit la tête d'un enfant de huit ans que l'on prenait la main dans le sac.

**Lucas** : Ecoute Maman, Nathan m'a promis qu'il allait ralentir sur les fêtes.

**Karen** : Il y a intérêt car Deborah et moi avons été claires sur les conditions de votre emménagement ensemble : vos notes ne devaient pas en pâtir. Alors je compte sur toi pour me remonter tout ça le mois prochain.

**Lucas** : Oui Maman.

**Keith** : Bon on va pouvoir manger maintenant que le sermon est fait. Surtout que t'en as bien besoin, t'es tout maigre.

**Lucas** : Pourtant la pizza ça fait grossir non ?

Karen fit semblant de s'évanouir.

**Karen** : Oh mon Dieu qu'elle idée j'ai eu le jour où je t'ai laissé partir !

Keith et Lucas éclatèrent de rire.

Pendant ce temps, Nathan s'était rendu à l'appart et avait été rejoint par Brooke peu de temps après. Ils avaient mangés les plats chinois que Brooke avait ramenés et puis ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé. Ils avaient alors commencés à s'embrasser. Alors qu'ils avaient tout deux commencé à se déshabiller, Nathan arrêta de l'embrasser.

**Brooke** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se leva et lui prit les mains.

**Nathan** : On va dans ma chambre.

Il l'entraîna alors dans sa chambre pour continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans le salon.

Lucas rentra vers minuit. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre il entendit des rires dans celle de Nathan. Il se coucha et essaya de s'endormir malgré le bruit que faisaient son frère et sa copine.

Le lendemain, vers 11 heures, Lucas se leva. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain à peine réveillé et ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer brusquement l'air confus.

**Lucas** : Excuse-moi... Je n'ai rien vu.

Il venait de surprendre Brooke sous la douche. Il alla dans la cuisine encore surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir. Brooke sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Lucas était en train de fouiller dans le réfrigérateur quand elle arriva derrière lui en s'essuyant les cheveux.

**Brooke** : Bonjour.

Lucas se retourna en évitant de la regarder.

**Lucas** : Salut... je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

**Brooke** : C'est ma faute je n'avais qu'à fermer la porte. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a au petit déjeuner ?

**Lucas** : Ben... pas grand-chose en faite... Mon frère n'a toujours pas trouvé le temps de faire des courses.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Il y est en ce moment.

**Lucas** : C'est une bonne chose ça.

Nathan arriva justement à ce moment là les bras chargés de sacs.

**Nathan** : Quelqu'un veut m'aider ?

Lucas vint lui prendre quelques sacs des mains. Brooke en fit de même et posa les paquets sur la table. Lucas commença à fouiller.

**Lucas** : Dans toutes les bouteilles de bières que t'as acheté, t'as pensé à ramener du lait j'espère ?

Nathan ouvrit un sac et lui tendit la bouteille.

**Lucas** : Merci.

Ils rangèrent tous les trois les courses puis prirent le petit déjeuner. Brooke se leva.

**Brooke** : Bon je vais y aller.

Elle se tourna vers Nathan.

**Brooke** : Tu as besoin d'aide pour ce soir ?

**Nathan** : Non ça va aller, Lucas va m'aider.

Il fit un sourire à son frère qui le regarda l'air maussade. Brooke donna un baiser à Nathan et se dirigea vers la porte.

**Brooke** : Ca tombe bien car j'avais prévu d'aller faire du shopping. A ce soir.

Elle referma la porte. Lucas regarda Nathan.

**Nathan** : Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer hier soir...

**Lucas** : Ben moi je vous ai entendu par contre.

Nathan le regarda avec un sourire.

**Nathan** : Désolé...

Lucas se leva pour mettre son bol dans l'évier.

**Lucas** : Ce n'est pas grave je comprends qu'avec le corps qu'elle a tu aies du mal à résister.

Lucas se retourna avec un sourire. Nathan le regarda interrogatif.

**Lucas** : Je l'ai surprise sous la douche ce matin.

Nathan se mit à rire tout en débarrassant la table à son tour.

**Nathan** : Pervers va !

**Lucas** : Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès... mais bon après tout ce n'est pas désagréable de voir ça le matin au réveil.

Nathan le frappa sur l'épaule.

**Nathan** : Eh ! Je t'interdis de fantasmer sur ma copine !

**Lucas** : Rassure-toi son côté bourge me coupe toutes envies.

**Nathan** : Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois Lucas.

Lucas fit une moue sceptique.

**Lucas** : Peut-être, mais ce que je vois d'elle me conforte dans cette idée. Enfin tu auras remarqué que j'ai été cool avec elle ce matin.

**Nathan** : Oui, tu vois quand tu veux ! Allez va t'habiller on a du boulot !

Lucas se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Brooke alla chercher Peyton chez elle pour la traîner de force dans les boutiques


	4. Chapter 4

Le soir était arrivé, et la fête avait débuté. Pas mal de personnes étaient déjà là quand Brooke et Peyton firent leur entrée. Brooke se dirigea rapidement vers les boissons laissant Peyton seule. Celle-ci repéra Jack et alla discuter avec lui. Lucas et Haley étaient dans un coin. Ils n'appréciaient que moyennement les fêtes que Nathan organisait. Mais comme elles se déroulaient dans son appartement, Lucas n'avait guère le choix que d'y assister et il suppliait Haley de venir à chaque fois. Nathan s'approcha d'eux et glissa un verre dans les mains de ses complices.

**Nathan** : Allez, amusez-vous un peu.

Haley se boucha le nez.

**Haley** : Il n'est que 22 heures et tu sens déjà l'alcool à plein nez.

En effet, Nathan était déjà bien chaud. Il la regarda.

**Nathan** : Ne fais pas ta coincée ce soir Haley s'il te plait.

Lucas vit que cette remarque avait piqué Haley au vif, si bien qu'il l'empêcha de répliquer en attrapant Haley par la main.

**Lucas** : T'as raison, allez viens Haley on va danser.

Il posa son verre de bière et l'entraîna plus loin sans pour autant qu'ils aillent danser. Brooke vint voir Nathan à son tour. Il l'embrassa sauvagement. Brooke le repoussa.

**Brooke** : Tu sens l'alcool c'est infecte !

Elle s'éloigna alors. Taylor, qui était là en profita pour s'approcher de lui.

**Taylor** : Et bien, elle n'a pas l'air très "ouverte" aux différentes expériences ta copine.

Nathan éclata de rire.

**Nathan** : Pas autant que toi ma chère.

Taylor sourit tout en s'approchant de lui. Elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

**Taylor** : Tu as raison et d'ailleurs j'ai une expérience très excitante à te faire partager.

Tim arriva à ce moment là pour montrer quelque chose à Nathan. Il l'entraîna alors loin de Taylor.

Pendant ce temps, Peyton, que Jack avait laissé quelques minutes pour aller voir ses amis basketteurs alla sur le balcon. Elle regardait les étoiles quand quelqu'un vint à côté d'elle. C'était Haley.

**Haley **: Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup t'amuser.

Haley et Peyton ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Peyton la regarda.

**Peyton** : Ce n'est pas trop mon truc les beuveries.

Haley sourit.

**Haley** : En faite ce n'est pas vraiment le mien non plus.

**Peyton** : Pourtant c'est ton meilleur ami qui organise ça.

**Haley** : Ca ne veut pas dire que j'approuve.

**Peyton** : Alors pourquoi tu viens ?

**Haley** : Sûrement pour la même raison que toi...

Peyton la regarda puis sourit.

**Peyton** : C'est Brooke qui m'a suppliée de venir.

**Haley **: Et moi c'est Lucas.

Elles rirent un peu.

**Peyton** : Lucas n'est pas le frère de Nathan ?

**Haley** : Si, si, mais bon Lucas est un peu comme moi il n'aime pas trop ce genre de fête. Ils sont très différents tous les deux et pourtant ils sont tellement complices.

**Peyton** : Tu les connais depuis longtemps ?

**Haley** : Pouffff depuis une dizaine d'années. A l'origine c'est Lucas que je connaissais et puis il m'a présenté son frère et depuis on est inséparables.

**Peyton** : Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être amie avec Nathan, il est tellement...

Haley émit un petit rire.

**Haley** : Tellement agaçant... je sais, mais il est tellement gentil et drôle aussi, quand il est juste avec Lucas et moi. Il est comme mon frère, au même titre que Lucas.

Peyton ne répondit pas.

**Haley** : Tu sais je me pose la même question, t'as l'air si différente de Brooke et pourtant...

**Peyton** : Oui, mais en faite on ne l'est pas tant que ça. Elle et moi on est un peu "orphelines", enfin en quelque sorte. Quand on était petites on a pu compter tellement de fois l'une sur l'autre. Sous ses apparences de fille dure et sûre d'elle, se cache une petite fille qui n'a pas encore tout à fait grandit et qui a très peur d'être seule. Je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur elle alors c'est normal qu'elle puisse compter sur moi.

Haley hocha la tête.

**Haley** : Je ne la voyais pas vraiment comme ça... comme quoi des fois on se fie beaucoup trop aux apparences.

**Peyton** : T'as raison... la preuve je ne te voyais pas du tout comme ça.

Haley sourit.

**Haley** : J'espère que c'est dans le bon sens.

Peyton sourit à son tour.

**Peyton** : Oui ça l'est.

**Haley** : Tant mieux, car je te retourne le compliment. Ca te tente un autre verre ?

**Peyton** : Ok.

Elles allèrent se servir un verre.

Pendant ce temps, Brooke était revenue voir Nathan. Il l'avait entraîné dans la chambre de Lucas. Il était trop bourré pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa assez violemment. Brooke n'apprécia pas de voir cette violence chez son petit ami.

**Brooke** : Nathan tu me fais mal.

Il resserra un peu plus la main autour de son poignet. Brooke prit peur.

**Brooke** : Arrêtes s'il te plait !

**Nathan** : Je sais que tu aimes ça.

Brooke essaya de se dégager, mais Nathan la tenait fermement. Il commença à déboutonner le pantalon de Brooke.

**Brooke** : Arrête !

La lampe de chevet s'alluma à ce moment là. Lucas était assis sur le fauteuil tout près de sa fenêtre. Nathan se retourna et lâcha Brooke. Celle-ci se rhabilla et sortit précipitamment.

**Nathan** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Tu m'espionnes c'est ça ?

**Lucas** : C'est MA chambre.

Nathan regarda autour de lui. Et rigola.

**Nathan** : Oups !

**Lucas** : Je crois qu'il est temps que la fête se termine.

Le sourire de Nathan s'effaça.

**Nathan** : Tu n'es qu'un rabat joie Lucas Scott.

**Lucas** : Peut-être, mais toi tu es complètement bourré.

Nathan s'approcha du lit et s'écroula dessus.

**Nathan** : Non, il faut juste que je me repose cinq minutes.

Il s'endormit immédiatement. Lucas se leva pour aller annoncer aux invités que la fête était finie. Il était 4 heures du matin quand tout le monde se décida à partir. Il ne resta que Jack, Peyton, Haley et Lucas. Peyton s'approcha d'eux.

**Peyton** : Vous n'avez pas vu Brooke ?

**Lucas** : Je pense qu'elle est rentrée tout à l'heure. Elle s'est un peu accrochée avec Nathan.

Peyton regarda Jack. Celui-ci comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il la raccompagne. Il serra la main de Lucas.

**Jack** : A demain Lucas. Salut Haley.

**Haley** : Salut Jack. Au revoir Peyton.

Peyton lui fit un petit signe de tête et ils partirent. Lucas et Haley se regardèrent. Puis ils regardèrent l'état de l'appartement. Il y avait des verres partout et le sol était poisseux à certains endroits.

**Haley** : Je t'aide à ranger ?

**Lucas **: Demain. On va attendre que ce cher Nathan puisse nous aider.

**Haley** : Où est-il ?

**Lucas** : Il s'est écroulé sur mon lit.

Lucas regarda le canapé. Il était tout sale.

**Lucas** : Tu dors avec moi dans la chambre de Nat ?

Haley hocha la tête.

**Haley** : D'accord mais tu gardes tes distances.

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : D'accord.

Il lui tendit la main, elle la saisit et se laissa entraîner dans la chambre de Nathan. Lucas éteignit la lumière du salon et ils allèrent se coucher pour une nuit qui serait probablement trop courte.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain Nathan se réveilla et dut se lever rapidement pour se diriger dans la salle de bain et vomir dans les toilettes. Il était 13 heures et Lucas et Haley étaient déjà levés. Lucas arriva derrière Nathan. Il lui balança une serviette.

**Lucas** : Dur, dur les lendemains de fêtes !

Nathan le regarda tout en s'essuyant la bouche.

**Lucas** : Haley et moi on a commencé à faire le ménage, tu viens nous aider ?

**Nathan** : Laisse-moi cinq minutes.

**Lucas** : Pas une de plus, ce n'est pas à Haley et à moi de se taper tout le ménage.

Nathan avait tellement mal à la tête. Il prit une aspirine dans le placard de la salle de bain et l'avala. Puis il se regarda dans la glace et fit une mine qui prouvait à quel point lui-même se faisait peur. Il se dirigea vers le salon. Haley le salua.

**Haley** : Ouah, ça casse le mythe de te voir dans cet état là.

Nathan lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le taquiner pour l'instant. Haley le comprit immédiatement et retourna à ses occupations tout en ajoutant pour elle.

**Haley** : Oulà, zone dangereuse.

Lucas qui l'avait entendu lui fit un sourire. Nathan commença à ramasser les verres qui étaient dans le petit coin cuisine. Il n'allait pas vite, mais il aidait au moins. A 15 heures tout était propre. Nathan sauta dans la douche. Haley décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer travailler un peu. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lucas.

**Haley** : Tu diras au revoir à Nathan pour moi. A demain.

**Lucas** : Ok à demain.

Nathan sortit quelques minutes après de la salle de bain.

**Nathan** : Haley est partie ?

Lucas hocha la tête et s'installa sur le canapé. Nathan vint à ses côtés.

**Nathan** : Tu fais la gueule ?

**Lucas** : Non.

**Nathan** : Alors qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Lucas le regarda sévèrement.

**Lucas** : Tu ne trouves pas que t'as un peu abusé hier soir ?

**Nathan** : Abusé de quoi ?

**Lucas** : De la boisson entre autres choses.

**Nathan** : Mais je ne fais rien de mal et puis je ne conduis pas alors il n'y a rien de dangereux.

Lucas sembla agacé d'entendre cette réponse.

**Lucas** : Si, toi tu es dangereux quand tu as bu.

Nathan qui ne se souvenait de rien lui lança un regard interrogateur.

**Nathan** : J'ai frappé quelqu'un hier ?

**Lucas** : Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as fait à Brooke hier soir dans ma chambre ?

Nathan sembla se souvenir.

**Nathan** : Mais ce n'est rien on s'amusait un peu.

**Lucas** : Elle n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle Nathan.

**Nathan** : Oh écoute Lucas, c'est ma petite amie, on peut bien pimenter nos relations sexuelles en jouant un peu.

Lucas se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement.

**Lucas** : Alors il faudrait peut-être la mettre aussi au courant des règles du jeu.

**Nathan** : Tu vas où ?

**Lucas** : Voir ma mère.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Nathan décida qu'il serait bien d'aller voir sa mère également. Il se rendit donc dans la luxueuse demeure que sa mère avait réussi à arracher à Dan après leur divorce. Il passa l'après-midi avec elle à écouter ses sermons au sujet de ses notes et de son attitude parfois discutable envers les autres.

Le lendemain Nathan alla retrouver Brooke qui était assise sur un banc au lycée. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche.

**Nathan** : Salut ma belle.

**Brooke** : Salut.

Nathan vit bien qu'elle était un peu vexée.

**Nathan** : Tu fais la tête à propos de samedi soir ?

**Brooke** : Tu m'as fait mal Nathan !

**Nathan** : J'avais un peu trop bu, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... Ce n'est rien.

Tim appela Nathan. Il se leva.

**Nathan** : On se voit plus tard...

Nathan s'éloigna et Peyton vint s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

**Peyton** : Ca va ?

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Peyton **: T'aurais pu m'attendre samedi soir.

**Brooke** : Désolée, j'étais fatiguée et comme je ne te trouvais pas je suis partie.

**Peyton** : Lucas a dit que tu t'étais disputée avec Nathan.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Ce n'était rien. Tu sais comment il est quand il est bourré. Il est un peu...

**Peyton** : Détestable ? En faite, non, ça c'est tout le temps.

Brooke la regarda.

**Brooke** : C'est mon petit ami, alors essaie de faire un effort pour l'apprécier.

**Peyton** : Apprécier Nathan ? Tu m'en demandes trop là.

Brooke se leva.

**Brooke** : Alors c'est peut-être que tu n'es pas ma meilleure amie pour ne pas être capable de faire ça pour moi.

Brooke s'éloigna.

**Peyton** : Brooke...

Le soir, Brooke se rendit à l'entraînement de Pom-pom-girl. L'équipe des Ravens s'entraînait également. A la fin des deux répétitions, le coach désigna Lucas pour aller faire un peu de rangement dans la réserve. Lucas alla se changer puis il sortit des vestiaires. Nathan sortit en même temps que lui.

**Nathan** : T'en as pour longtemps ?

**Lucas** : Ne m'attends pas, je te retrouverai à l'appartement.

Brooke lui fit la même réponse quand il proposa de l'attendre. Tout le monde était parti. Brooke attrapa tous les pompons pour les ramener dans la réserve. Lucas y était déjà. Elle était tellement chargée que la porte s'accrocha dans un de ses pompons et qu'elle se referma derrière elle. Lucas cria.

**Lucas** : Attention !

Mais Brooke n'eut pas le temps de réagir et la porte claqua. Lucas se dirigea vers la porte. Brooke posa les pompons dans l'armoire et constata qu'elle était fermée à clef de l'extérieur. Lucas frappa contre la porte et se retourna vers Brooke.

**Lucas** : Je crois bien qu'on est enfermés.

Brooke s'approcha et appuya à son tour sur la poignée. Elle frappa aussi contre la porte, puis abandonna.

**Brooke** : Tout le monde est parti ?

**Lucas** : Le coach doit être dans son bureau mais il ne nous entendra pas.

**Brooke** : Tu n'as pas ton portable pour essayer d'appeler quelqu'un.

Lucas chercha dans son sac et sortit son portable.

**Lucas** : Plus de batterie.

Brooke se mit à rire. Lucas la regarda surpris.

**Brooke** : Ca ne marche jamais quand on en a besoin ses appareils là. Le mien est dans mon sac, dans le vestiaire.

Lucas reposa son sac.

**Lucas** : Génial ! Je crois qu'on en a pour un petit bout de temps. Le coach fait généralement le tour de toutes les pièces du gymnase avant de partir, mais il reste parfois très tard.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke s'assit sur la table qui était dans la pièce et s'adossa contre le mur. Lucas commença à faire un peu de rangement. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole pendant un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que Lucas ait fini et qu'il s'asseoit à son tour, mais parterre. Il lança le ballon de basket contre le mur d'en face. Ce qui sembla agacer Brooke.

**Brooke** : Tu peux arrêter ça s'il te plait ?

**Lucas** : Le coach nous entendra peut-être comme ça.

**Brooke** : Whitey est à moitié sourd.

Lucas arrêta et reposa le ballon à côté de lui. Il regarda Brooke sans que celle-ci ne le voie. Elle était habillée avec sa tenue de pom-pom-girl et Lucas constata qu'elle avait vraiment des jambes magnifiques. Brooke tourna la tête et surpris Lucas en train de la regarder. Il détourna les yeux, elle fit un sourire et décida d'engager la conversation.

**Brooke** : T'es plutôt doué au basket.

**Lucas** : C'est le seul héritage que notre père nous a laissé à Nathan et à moi.

**Brooke** : Tu ne vois plus ton père ?

**Lucas** : Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu.

**Brooke** : Comment ça se fait que Nathan ait vécu avec son père mais pas toi ?

**Lucas** : Il ne te l'a pas expliqué ?

**Brooke** : Nathan ne parle pas trop de sa famille.

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Dan, notre père, est sorti avec ma mère quand ils étaient au lycée. Elle est tombée enceinte et lui est parti avant que je naisse. Il a rencontré Deborah qui est aussi tombée enceinte trois mois après ma mère et il a décidé de l'épouser. Il a élevé Nathan mais pas moi.

**Brooke** : Le sacrifice d'un de ses enfants, ça doit être horrible.

**Lucas** : Pas pour lui, c'est un monstre, d'ailleurs Nathan ne le voit presque plus depuis qu'il a divorcé de Deborah.

**Brooke** : Mais je ne comprends pas, Nathan m'a dit un jour que vous aviez été élevés ensemble...

**Lucas** : C'est le cas. En faite Deborah est venue voir ma mère quand on avait 7 ou 8 ans, elle lui a dit qu'elle trouvait injuste que Nathan et moi soyons privés l'un de l'autre alors qu'on était frères. Elles sont devenues amies et Deborah a amené Nathan tous les soirs au café pendant des années pour que lui et moi puissions nous connaître. On jouait ensemble, on faisait nos devoirs. L'espace de deux heures on devenait des vrais frères. Après, Nathan est venu de lui-même et quand on a voulu vivre ensemble ma mère et sa mère ont accepté.

**Brooke** : Et qu'a dit votre père ?

**Lucas** : Il a appris que Nathan et moi on se voyait quand on a eu 13 ans. Il a essayé d'empêcher Nathan de me voir, mais Deborah à lutter contre lui et a fini par divorcer un an après.

**Brooke **: C'est beau ce que vous avez fait pour devenir des frères.

**Lucas** : Ouais. Je suis content que ça se soit passé comme ça.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Vous avez de la chance.

**Lucas** : Bof, on aurait eu de la chance on aurait grandit tous les deux auprès de notre père. Enfin s'il avait été moins dur.

**Brooke** : Tu sais, je préfèrerais avoir une sœur qui m'aime plutôt que mes deux parents qui ne voient même pas que j'existe.

**Lucas** : Pourtant tes parents sont très généreux avec toi d'après ce que m'a dit Nathan.

Brooke sourit tristement.

**Brooke **: L'argent ne remplace pas l'amour.

Lucas fut attendri par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Brooke puisse vouloir l'amour plus que l'argent.

**Lucas** : Tu es fille unique ?

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Brooke** : Rien que ça, ça prouve que mes parents ne m'aiment pas. S'ils avaient été un peu attentifs à moi ils auraient vu que j'avais besoin d'une sœur ou d'un frère.

**Lucas** : Tous les parents aiment leurs enfants.

**Brooke** : Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas les miens. Et puis tu dis ça alors que ton père ne t'a jamais élevé. Ce n'est pas vraiment une preuve d'amour ça.

**Lucas** : Je suis sûre qu'au fond de lui il a un cœur. Enfin en faite je l'espère. Mais c'est pareil pour tes parents.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : C'est mignon cette naïveté que tu as. Ce don de croire que tout le monde est gentil.

Lucas la regarda. Il y eut un silence que Brooke brisa de nouveau.

**Brooke** : Heureusement que dans tout ça j'ai ma Peyton.

**Lucas** : Peyton c'est la blonde qui est souvent avec toi ?

**Brooke** : Oui.

**Lucas** : Vous avez l'air très liées.

**Brooke** : C'est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Quand tout va mal je sais que j'ai juste à aller voir Peyton pour qu'elle me redonne le sourire.

**Lucas** : Tu vois il y a quand même quelque chose de bon dans tout ça. Et puis tu as mon frère.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Tous deux repensèrent à la scène lors de la fête.

**Lucas** : A propos de samedi...

Brooke le coupa.

**Brooke** : Je suis désolée que tu aies vu ça. Je n'avais pas vu qu'on s'était trompé de chambre.

**Lucas** : Ca n'a aucune importance. Au contraire ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que j'ai été là non ?

Brooke baissa la tête. Lucas vit bien que ça lui faisait du mal.

**Lucas** : Ca arrive souvent qu'il soit violent avec toi ?

Brooke releva la tête.

**Brooke** : Nathan n'est pas violent avec moi. Samedi il avait un peu trop bu c'est tout. Ce n'était rien.

**Lucas** : Oui mais c'est tous les week-end qu'il est comme ça.

**Brooke** : C'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi. Jamais auparavant il n'a eut une once de brutalité envers moi.

**Lucas **: Je l'espère. Je ne voudrais pas apprendre que mon frère est une brute. Mais j'espère quand même qu'il s'est excusé.

Brooke hocha la tête pour dire non. Lucas se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**Lucas** : Alors je m'excuse pour lui.

Brooke sourit. Il vit qu'elle avait froid. Il ôta sa veste et la lui posa sur les épaules. Brooke sembla étonnée de recevoir une telle attention.

**Brooke** : Tu es si différent de lui.

Lucas sourit. Leur regard était plongé l'un dans l'autre.

**Lucas** : Ca doit être dû au faite qu'on n'a pas eu la même mère. Même si Deborah est quelqu'un de bien...

Lucas alla vers la porte pour écouter ce qu'il se passait hors de la pièce. Il y avait bien une heure et demie qu'ils étaient là. Brooke le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle réalisait qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Lucas. Il se retourna et surprit son regard.

**Lucas** : Ca va ?

**Brooke** : C'est marrant j'étais en train de me dire qu'il suffirait d'enfermer ensemble deux personnes qui ne se connaissent presque pas, pour qu'elles se découvrent tout autrement.

Lucas lui fit un sourire.

**Lucas** : C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire. Je ne te voyais pas comme ça.

**Brooke** : Tu me voyais comme la petite bourge écervelée que tout le monde voit.

**Lucas** : Et bien je dirais à tout le monde qu'il se trompe.

Un bruit de clef se fit entendre et la poignée de la porte tourna. Nathan apparut derrière celle-ci.

**Nathan** : Ils sont là.

Brooke se leva et vint vers Nathan. Il la prit dans ses bras.

**Nathan** : Ca va vous deux ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter...

**Lucas** : La porte s'est refermée quand Brooke est venue ranger son matériel.

**Nathan** : Allé, venez, on rentre.

Lucas attrapa son sac. Ils attendirent dehors que Brooke se soit changée. Nathan se moquait gentiment de Lucas car il s'était laissé enfermer. Brooke arriva.

**Brooke** : Je vais rentrer chez moi.

**Nathan** : Tu ne veux pas venir manger à la maison ?

Brooke hocha la tête pour dire non.

**Brooke** : Tout ça m'a fatigué.

**Nathan** : Ok je te raccompagne chez toi.

**Lucas **: Je vais rentrer...

Brooke tendit la veste à Lucas.

**Brooke** : Merci de me l'avoir prêtée.

**Lucas** : De rien.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Nathan prit Brooke par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Lucas resta un instant à la regarder. Il venait de découvrir une jeune fille très gentille et très douce qui lui plaisait beaucoup.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout le long du chemin il pensa à ce moment qu'il venait de passer avec Brooke. Il s'en étonna lui-même. Il attendit que Nathan revienne et le vit arriver une demi-heure plus tard. Nathan regarda dans la cuisine.

**Nathan** : Tu n'as même pas préparé à manger ? T'as plus d'excuses pourtant, maintenant que je suis allé faire les courses !

Lucas le regarda.

**Lucas** : Excuse-moi, fallait que je me remette de mes émotions.

Nathan se mit à rire. Puis il se dirigea vers le frigo.

**Nathan** : Alors qu'est-ce qui te tente ?

**Lucas** : Je ne sais pas, ce que tu veux.

Nathan le regarda.

**Nathan** : Ca n'a pas été trop horrible pour toi de te retrouver presque deux heures enfermé avec Brooke ? Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas...

**Lucas** : Et bien en faite figure-toi qu'on a discuté et que je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé.

Nathan referma la porte du frigo avec une barquette de Lasagne à la main.

**Nathan** : Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu commences à apprécier Brooke ?

**Lucas** : Peut-être.

**Nathan** : Et bien je trouve que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Ca m'ennuyait que vous vous évitiez. J'aimerais que Brooke vienne un peu plus souvent à l'appartement.

Lucas se pencha pour le regarder dans les yeux en prenant un air surpris.

**Lucas** : Tu es en train de tomber amoureux ?

**Nathan** : Non il ne faut pas exagérer, mais disons que je m'attache à elle. C'est la première fois que je reste plus d'un mois avec une fille sans me lasser... Enfin remarque ça pourrait venir.

Nathan sourit. Lucas ne trouvait pas ça très drôle. Il n'aimait pas que son frère joue avec les filles. Et bizarrement il trouvait ça encore moins drôle l'idée que Nathan puisse jouer également avec Brooke. Ils se mirent à table. Puis Nathan décida d'aller se coucher en annonçant que sa cuite du week-end ne devait pas être encore tout à fait terminée. Lucas s'installa sur la table de salon et fit les exercices de Maths que M. Langlois leur avait donné. Il se coucha deux heures plus tard. Il était 23 heures.

Le lendemain, au lycée, Lucas et Nathan rejoignirent Haley. Il lui firent tous les deux un bisous sur les deux joues en même temps. Haley sourit.

**Haley** : Et bien... que me vaut ce bonjour ?

**Nathan** : Rien, on dit juste bonjour à notre meilleure amie.

Haley les regarda, suspicieuse.

**Haley** : Lequel a quelque chose à me demander ?

Lucas et Nathan éclatèrent de rire.

**Lucas** : Qu'est-ce que t'es méfiante c'est dingue.

**Haley** : Non je vous connais trop bien mes deux Scott préférés. Alors qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ?

**Nathan** : Lucas a fait du rangement pendant deux heures dans le débarras du gymnase.

Haley lança un regard interrogateur à Lucas. Il la prit par l'épaule et lui expliqua. Nathan les suivit avant d'apercevoir Brooke dans le couloir.

**Nathan** : A plus tard.

Lucas le regarda partir et vit Brooke au loin. Il vit Nathan lui donner un baiser puis continua à marcher tout en racontant son aventure de la veille.

**Haley** : Alors Brooke ne serait pas celle que l'on croit ? Je vais finir par penser que c'est une fille bien, tu es la deuxième personne à me le dire depuis samedi. Après tout peut-être que c'est l'âme sœur de Nathan.

La sonnerie retentit, Haley se dirigea vers sa classe quand elle remarqua que Lucas ne la suivait plus. Elle se retourna et vit que Lucas s'était arrêté. Il pensait à ce que venait de lui dire Haley au sujet de Nathan et Brooke.

**Haley** : Lucas ? Lucas Scott !

Lucas sembla se réveiller. Il la rejoignit et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de cours. 3 heures plus tard, l'heure de la pause arriva. Nathan vint rejoindre Lucas et Haley après le déjeuner.

**Nathan** : Salut vous deux.

**Haley** : Où étais-tu ?

**Nathan** : J'ai mangé avec Brooke.

**Haley** : Dis dont vous multipliez les têtes à têtes ces derniers temps. Le tombeur de ses dames serait-il tombé lui-même sous le charme de Brooke ?

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Il n'y a que sous ton charme que je tombe ma chère Haley.

**Haley** : Ah ah ah... C'est bien ton genre d'esquiver une réponse en te moquant de moi.

Nathan et Lucas se mirent à rire.

**Nathan** : En tout cas, j'ai invité Brooke à dîner à l'appartement ce soir. Tu te joins à nous Haley ?

**Haley** : Heu... C'est toi qui cuisines ?

**Nathan** : Probablement...

**Lucas** : Je ne crois pas que tu vas la convaincre comme ça... Je cuisinerai si tu préfères.

**Haley** : Je ne sais pas...

**Nathan** : J'aimerais que tu connaisses Brooke. C'est ma copine et tu ne lui as jamais adressé la parole.

**Haley** : Oui enfin à quoi bon ? Dans une semaine tu l'auras larguée et elle fera comme si elle ne me connaissait plus alors...

Le sourire de Nathan s'effaça.

**Nathan** : Tu exagères, ça fait quand même un peu plus de deux mois que je sors avec elle...

Haley regarda Lucas en comprenant qu'elle venait de vexer Nathan.

**Haley** : Excuses-moi. Tu as raison, je serai là ce soir.

**Nathan** : Génial.

Pendant ce temps, Peyton s'approcha de Brooke qui était restée seule.

**Peyton** : Suis-je toujours ta meilleure amie ?

Brooke tourna la tête.

**Brooke** : Ca dépend...

**Peyton** : De quoi ?

**Brooke** : Si tu me pardonnes de t'avoir dit ce que je t'ai dis hier.

Peyton vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**Peyton** : C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de Nathan comme ça. Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il te fasse du mal.

Brooke sourit

**Brooke** : Ma Peyton adorée... Tu sais bien que quoi qu'il se passe je me relève toujours. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Peyton hocha la tête pour dire non.

**Brooke** : Parce que tu es là. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Et tous les mecs du monde peuvent me briser le cœur, ça n'aura aucune importance, vu que je pourrai pleurer dans tes bras.

**Peyton** : Oui mais à moi ça me ferait trop mal de te voir pleurer.

**Brooke** : Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas. Nathan est adorable avec moi et si tu essayais de le connaître tu te rendrais compte que ce n'est pas qu'un coureur de jupon.

**Peyton** : Mais il se comporte comme s'il était la star de ce lycée. Ce qui m'énerve chez lui c'est cet air arrogant qu'il a. Tout ça parce qu'il est basketteur.

**Brooke** : Mais Jake aussi est basketteur et pourtant c'est un de tes amis. Avant de juger Nathan essaye au moins d'oublier ce que tu penses savoir sur lui et fais l'effort de le voir comme mon petit ami. Je tiens à lui tu sais.

**Peyton** : D'accord. Si une fille aussi bien que toi a su trouver du bon en lui, je dois pouvoir y arriver aussi.

Brooke la serra dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Merci Peyton.

La sonnerie retentit et elles rentrèrent toutes les deux en classe.


	8. Chapter 8

Quand la journée de cours se termina, Lucas et Nathan allèrent à leur entraînement de Basket. Deux heures plus tard ils étaient chez eux. Il était 20 heures quand Brooke arriva.

**Brooke** : Salut.

Nathan l'embrassa. Lucas les regarda du coin de l'œil puis se mit aux fourneaux.

**Brooke** : J'ai apporté le dessert.

Elle s'approcha de la cuisine et regarda Lucas.

**Brooke** : Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Lucas la regarda.

**Lucas** : Non c'est bon merci.

Haley arriva à ce moment là.

**Haley** : C'est ici le restaurant Scott ?

Elle entra. Brooke et Haley se regardèrent un instant. Elles étaient un peu gênées. Brooke avait l'impression d'envahir le domaine de Haley. Haley alla vers Lucas.

**Haley** : Ca sent bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ?

**Lucas** : Surprise du chef. Allez vous asseoir toutes les deux, Nathan et moi on s'occupe de tout.

Les filles obéirent. Nathan rejoignit Lucas. Ils s'activèrent tous les deux en cuisine. Haley et Brooke ne savaient pas quel sujet abordé. Brooke rompit le silence.

**Brooke** : Il parait que tu es très douée en cours.

**Haley** : Heu... Je me débrouille.

**Brooke** : Même plutôt bien d'après Nathan. Tu donnes des cours de tutorat.

**Haley** : Oui j'aime beaucoup aider les autres.

Brooke hocha la tête. Il y eut un silence.

**Haley **: Et toi je t'ai vu encourager les Ravens. Tu as la pêche.

**Brooke** : Oui j'adore ça. Ca ne te tente pas toi de rejoindre les pom-pom-girl ?

Haley rit.

**Haley** : Je danse comme un cochon.

**Brooke **: Tout s'apprend tu sais.

**Haley** : Oui mais je me dis que l'on ne peut pas être douée partout alors... et puis ça ne me tente pas.

Nathan s'arrêta un instant pour regarder sa copine et sa meilleure amie discuter.

**Lucas** : On dirait que ça papotte là-bas.

**Nathan** : Ce serait bien qu'elles s'entendent toutes les deux. On pourrait se faire des sorties à quatre comme ça.

Lucas prit des verres et partit en direction des filles.

**Lucas** : Et après tu nous dis que tu n'es pas en train de tomber amoureux...

Nathan le regarda en faisant une grimace et se dirigea vers le canapé. Les filles s'étaient apparemment détendues puisqu'elles riaient ensemble. Nathan s'assit à côté de Brooke.

**Nathan** : On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

Lucas les rejoignit à son tour et s'installa dans un des fauteuils.

**Brooke** : Haley me racontait les bêtises que vous faisiez tous les trois quand vous étiez plus jeunes.

**Haley** : Vous vous souvenez de la fois où on a cassé le carreau de la fenêtre de la cuisine de M. Tilet ?

**Lucas** : Je me souviens surtout de la fessée que j'ai reçue de ma mère quand elle a appris qu'on s'était enfui sans même s'excuser.

**Nathan** : Ta mère est un tiran. La mienne m'avait juste fait remarquer que ce n'était pas bien.

**Lucas** : Et oui, petit frère, on n'a pas eu la même éducation. C'est pour ça que je suis un garçon adorable aujourd'hui et que tu n'es qu'un briseur de cœur.

Le sourire de Brooke s'effaça. Lucas le vit et se sentit mal. Mais Brooke fit comme si de rien n'était.

**Brooke** : Si je comprends bien Haley, tu as grandi avec eux ?

**Haley** : En faite, j'étais d'abord amie avec Lucas. Et à partir du moment où Nathan est venu tous les soirs avec sa mère au café de Karen, et bien je me suis attachée à lui aussi et voilà que je suis la meilleure amie de ces deux idiots.

Ils rirent puis Nathan se pencha pour prendre un verre.

**Nathan** : Assez discuté du passé, qui veut l'apéro ?

**Brooke **: Je veux bien une tequila s'il te plait.

Nathan la servit, lui tendit son verre et lui donna un baiser au passage. Haley et Lucas se regardèrent d'un œil qui voulait dire : « Nathan est amoureux ». Nathan se tourna vers Haley.

**Nathan** : Tu veux quoi ?

**Haley **: La même chose... mais sans le baiser.

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Quoi ils ne te plaisent pas mes baisers ? Tu ne disais pas ça quand tu avais dix ans.

Haley prit le verre.

**Haley** : Oh Nathan !

**Nathan** : Quand elle avait dix ans, Haley est rentrée un soir en pleurant. Lucas et moi, on lui a demandé ce qu'elle avait. Elle nous a répondu que toutes les filles de son âge avaient déjà embrassé un garçon mais pas elle. Du coup, Lucas et moi, on s'est sacrifié et on l'a embrassée chacun notre tour. Après ça Haley est repartie toute heureuse en disant que maintenant elle pourrait se vanter d'avoir embrasser deux garçons !

Haley le pointa d'un doigt menaçant et fronça les sourcils.

**Haley** : Nathan ça devait rester entre nous. Je vais être obligé de lui raconter la fois où tu as embrassé une fille avec la langue et que tu as trouvé ça dégoûtant.

Elle se tourna vers Brooke.

**Haley** : Figure-toi qu'il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais embrasser une fille de sa vie et...

Elle continua son récit. Lucas et Nathan se regardèrent l'air de dire « ça va durer des heures ».

**Nathan** : Tu veux quoi ?

**Lucas** : Une bière ça me va.

Nathan la lui tendit puis en prit une à son tour.

Au bout d'une demi-heure ils passèrent à table dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lucas et Nathan avaient préparés des pâtes à la carbonara. Ils mangèrent le dessert puis décidèrent de se faire une soirée vidéo. Brooke s'installa contre Nathan et Haley et Lucas se mirent chacun dans un fauteuil. Une fois le film terminé, Nathan chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Brooke. Puis il annonça à Lucas et Haley :

**Nathan** : Bon, on va aller au lit...

Il se leva et prit la main de Brooke pour l'aider à se lever à son tour.

**Brooke** : C'était une soirée très sympa. Je suis contente de te connaître Haley.

**Haley** : C'est réciproque.

Brooke se tourna vers Lucas.

**Brooke** : Bonne nuit.

**Lucas** : Bonne nuit.

Il lui fit un sourire et Nathan entraîna Brooke vers sa chambre.

**Nathan** : Ne vous couchez pas trop tard !

On était vendredi soir ce qui signifiait que le lendemain commencerait par une grasse matinée. Lucas et Haley attendirent que la porte de la chambre se referme. Lucas interrogea Haley du regard.

**Haley** : Tu avais raison, elle est très sympa.

**Lucas** : Oui, c'est vrai que ça a l'air d'être une fille bien.

**Haley** : En tout cas notre Don Juan à l'air d'avoir trouver la fille qui lui convient. Tu as vu comment il est attentionné avec elle ?

**Luca**s : Oui, c'est bien, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui fasse du mal.

**Haley** : Oh ce ne serait pas la première, ni la dernière à qui Nathan briserait le cœur. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle trouverait vite quelqu'un d'autre...

**Lucas** : Ouais... Bon on fait quoi ?

**Haley** : On regarde un film d'horreur maintenant que les enfants sont partis dormir... enfin... dormir doit être un bien grand mot. Tu viens à côté de moi ?

Elle s'était installée sur le canapé. Lucas se leva et s'assit à ses côtés, mais ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre de Nathan. Il savait bien lui aussi que Nathan et Brooke ne dormaient pas. L'idée qu'ils soient en train de faire l'amour lui fit un pincement au cœur sans même savoir pourquoi.

**Haley **: Qu'est-ce qui te tente ?

**Lucas** : Ce que tu veux...

Elle mit une cassette et ils regardèrent le film jusqu'à une heure du matin avant de se décider à aller se coucher. Haley s'installa sur le canapé comme elle le faisait régulièrement. Lucas lui alla dans sa chambre. Bizarrement il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit était ailleurs. Finalement il finit quand même par s'endormir au bout de quelques heures.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain il fut tiré de son sommeil par des bruits dans la cuisine qui prouvaient que certains devaient être déjà réveillés. Probablement tous d'ailleurs puisque Haley dormant dans le salon avait dû être réveillée encore plus tôt que lui par ces bruits. Il se leva tant bien que mal et se traîna jusqu'au salon.

**Lucas** : Salut.

Il vit Haley et Nathan attablés autour de leur bol. Ils se retournèrent.

**Nathan** : Salut frangin. Ca va ?

Lucas s'approcha et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur.

**Lucas** : Bof... Je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

**Haley** : C'est le film d'horreur qui t'a traumatisé ?

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Ca doit être ça. Brooke est partie ?

**Nathan** : Non, elle est sous la douche.

**Lucas** : Tu fais bien de me prévenir ce coup-ci...

Nathan sourit. Brooke sortit à ce moment-là. Elle était en jogging. Elle sourit à Lucas.

**Brooke** : Salut Lucas.

**Lucas** : Salut.

**Nathan** : Tu vas courir ?

**Brooke** : Oui et d'ailleurs je pensais que mon petit ami accepterait de venir avec moi.

Elle avait dit cela en le prenant par le cou.

**Nathan** : Ah non, moi le seul sport que je pratique le matin, c'est le sport en chambre.

Il sourit et lui fit un bisou sur la bouche.

**Brooke** : Bon... Haley ça te tente ?

Haley se mit à rire.

**Haley** : Tu m'as regardé Brooke ? Je ne suis pas sportive pour un sou !

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Lucas ?

Lucas réfléchit un instant.

**Lucas** : Si tu me laisses le temps de passer un jogging, je prendrai ma douche après... Un peu de sport ne peut me faire que du bien.

**Brooke** : T'as deux minutes !

**Lucas** : C'est plus qu'il ne m'en faut.

Il alla dans sa chambre et enfila son jogging et un sweat. Il ressortit une minute après.

**Lucas** : C'est bon, je te suis.

Il attrapa un pain au chocolat au passage et croqua dedans à pleine bouche. Brooke fit un baiser sur la joue de Nathan et ils sortirent tous les deux. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Haley regarda Nathan.

**Haley** : Et bien, quel courage !

**Nathan** : Alors au faite tu en penses quoi de Brooke ?

Haley sourit.

**Haley** : J'avoue que je l'ai jugé un peu vite...

**Nathan** : Ah ! Ca veut dire que j'avais raison.

Haley émit un petit rire.

**Haley** : En tout cas Nathan Scott, tu as l'air de t'accrocher à elle de plus en plus.

**Nathan** : Je ne suis pas amoureux Haley...

**Haley** : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit...

**Nathan** : Mais effectivement, je tiens à elle.

Haley sourit.

**Haley** : Ca c'est déjà une grande première. Je suis contente pour toi Nathan...

Nathan sourit et alla mettre le bol dans l'évier.

**Nathan** : Et toi tu nous le trouves quand ton prince charmant ?

Haley se retourna.

**Haley** : C'est dommage depuis notre premier baiser, j'ai toujours cru que ce serait toi, mais maintenant que tu es pris...

Elle rit. Nathan sourit et s'approcha d'elle en la prenant par la taille.

**Nathan** : Peut-être qu'un jour toi et moi on se mariera...

Haley le poussa un peu.

**Haley** : Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je t'aimerai toujours que comme ça.

**Nathan** : Tu me jures que je serai toujours ton meilleur ami ?

Haley le regarda et vit qu'il ne plaisantait plus. Alors elle reprit son sérieux.

**Haley** : Je te le jure...

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Puis il s'écarta avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Haley** : Quoi ?

**Nathan** : Je savais que mon baiser t'avait toute chamboulée.

Haley éclata de rire en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

**Haley** : C'était inoubliable tu le sais bien !

Ils se regardèrent en riant.

Dehors Lucas et Brooke couraient en direction du terrain de basket au bord de la rivière. Celui que Lucas affectionnait particulièrement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils y arrivèrent.

**Lucas** : On s'arrête deux minutes ?

Lucas s'arrêta. Brooke en fit autant. Elle s'assit au milieu du terrain. Lucas regarda le panier de basket.

**Lucas** : J'adore cet endroit. C'est ici que Nathan et moi on a mit nos premiers paniers. Je viens souvent ici.

Brooke l'écoutait, silencieuse. Il se retourna et la regarda.

**Lucas** : Je t'ennuie avec mes anecdotes du passé ?

**Brooke** : Non au contraire. Quand tu parles de ton passé et de Nathan je te trouve tellement attendrissant.

Lucas sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

**Brooke** : On a l'impression que tu es nostalgique du passé... Pourtant aujourd'hui tu vis avec ton frère et tu es dans l'équipe des Ravens... tu devrais te faire des souvenirs encore plus importants.

**Lucas** : Tout était tellement plus simple et plus pure quand on était petits et qu'on jouait sur ce terrain. Il n'y avait pas de pression.

**Brooke **: C'est ça d'être un champion...

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Toi tu ne parles pas beaucoup de ton enfance.

Brooke se redressa un peu mal à l'aise.

**Brooke** : En faite, c'est parce j'aime mieux ma vie aujourd'hui...

**Lucas **: Mais tu n'as pas de bons souvenirs avec ton amie Peyton ?

**Brooke** : Oh si des tas. D'ailleurs je crois que les seuls bons souvenirs que j'ai, c'est avec elle. Quand on était petites on ne voulait jamais se séparer. Souvent le soir quand j'étais chez Peyton et que ma mère venait me chercher pour m'obliger à rentrer chez moi, elle et moi on pleurait. Ma mère ne cédait pas pour autant. Mais bon... à quoi bon parler du passé ?

**Lucas** : À ne pas oublier les choses simples qui nous émerveillaient quand on était petits, à se rappeler ce qu'on aimait et ce qu'on n'aimait pas, pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs avec nos enfants...

**Brooke** : Pourtant on en fera des erreurs...

**Lucas** : Oui mais le fait de se souvenir de ce que nous même on ressentait pourra peut-être nous aider à mieux les comprendre.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Je ne pense pas à l'avenir moi. Je vis au jour le jour. C'est ma philosophie.

**Lucas** : Belle philosophie. Mais à notre âge on est obligé d'y penser un peu. On doit commencer à prévoir notre futur.

Brooke se leva en riant.

**Brooke** : Tu n'es pas assez spontané Lucas. Tu dis vouloir te souvenir de ton insouciance d'enfant mais tu ne t'en sers pas pour l'être encore aujourd'hui. Profite de la vie qu'on a, avant de devoir affronter les problèmes de boulot, d'argent, de famille...

Elle mettait tant de passion dans son discours. Lucas rit à son tour et se leva. Brooke s'arrêta en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

**Brooke **: Je suis contente de te connaître. J'aime discuter avec toi.

Elle eut soudain l'air gênée.

**Brooke** : On devrait peut-être rentrer.

Elle repartit en courant sans même laisser à Lucas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit. Il la regarda un instant pensif puis partit à sa suite. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement puis Brooke rentra chez elle. Lucas et Haley passèrent la journée au centre ville tandis que Nathan rejoignit ses amis basketteurs.


	10. Chapter 10

Le soir, il y avait un match de basket au gymnase Whitey Durham. Les Ravens se retrouvèrent une demi-heure avant pour se préparer. La pression montait. Le match, qui marquait le début du grand tournoi de basket de l'année, était important car si les Ravens le perdait, ils étaient éliminés. Nathan et Lucas étaient silencieux. Dans les vestiaires à côté, les pom-pom-girls se préparaient elles aussi, mais le ton était plus festif. Il fallait avoir la pêche pour encourager les joueurs. Brooke, qui était le capitaine de l'équipe, rassembla ses troupes.

**Brooke **: Ce soir, est un grand soir. Les Ravens doivent gagner. Et il est de notre devoir de les aider en les encourageant du mieux qu'on peut. Alors je compte sur vous.

Elles poussèrent un cri et sortirent du vestiaire. Peyton entra et rejoignit Brooke.

**Brooke** : Peyton, tu es venue ?

**Peyton** : Oui c'était de mon devoir d'encourager Jack.

Elle sourit.

**Brooke** : Les discours que je fais sont réservés à mon équipe Miss Sawyer. Et tu pourrais légalement les écouter si tu en faisais partie.

**Peyton** : Plutôt mourir que de devoir porter ses tenues ridicules et agiter des pompons en poussant des petits cris !

Brooke la regarda d'un air sévère.

**Brooke** : Forcément avec ce regard réducteur que tu as sur nous !

Peyton sourit.

**Peyton** : Allez viens ma pom-pom-girl adorée, faut que t'ailles sauter partout !

Elle prit Brooke par le cou et elles sortirent.

Dans le vestiaire des joueurs, Whitey venait également de terminer son discours en assurant que si ce soir les Ravens ne gagnaient pas il leur ferait des entraînements plus intensifs à l'avenir. Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Quand il passa à côté de Brooke, Lucas ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Il croisa son regard puis regarda dans les tribunes. Il aperçut Keith et sa mère à côté de celle de Nathan ainsi que Haley puis plus bas son regard se posa sur Dan. Ils s'arrêtèrent à côté du coach qui informa les cinq joueurs qu'il avait choisi, qu'ils allaient débuter. Nathan vit le regard noir de Lucas posé sur leur père.

**Nathan** : Oublie-le Lucas. Ce soir tu ne penses qu'à la victoire ok ?

Lucas le regarda et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Les joueurs mirent leur main les unes sur les autres et crièrent « Ravens ».

Puis Nathan, Lucas, Jack, Tim et un autre se mirent sur le terrain. Leurs adversaires se mirent face à eux. L'arbitre se plaça entre Lucas et le joueur de l'équipe adversaire qui allait faire l'entre deux. Il lança le ballon en l'air en sifflant et Lucas tapa dedans le premier. Nathan le récupéra puis il se dirigea vers le panier pour marquer le premier point. Le match se déroula rapidement. A la dernière minute les deux équipes étaient ex-aequo. Whitey demanda un temps mort pour donner quelques instructions à ses joueurs. Il fit sortir Tim et le remplaça par un autre.

**Whitey** : Lucas je veux que tu mettes ce panier. Vous essayez tous de démarquer Lucas. Nathan tu ne joues pas les héros ok ? Je sais que tu es un excellent marqueur, mais là on ne tente pas le tir à trois points ! On joue la sécurité. Aller on y va.

Une fois le cri des Ravens poussé, tout le monde se mit en place. L'arbitre siffla et le match redémarra. Tout se passa très vite. Nathan intercepta le ballon et le lança à Jack. Un des joueurs de l'équipe adversaire bloquait Lucas. Nathan était démarqué, mais il était trop loin du panier. Il n'aurait put tenter qu'un tir à trois points. Jack hésita, il regarda Lucas qui lui fit signe de passer le ballon à Nathan. Il le fit. Nathan tenta un tir. Celui-ci rentra avec succès juste au moment où la fin du match était sifflée. Les joueurs sautèrent de joie et vinrent féliciter Nathan. Les pom-pom-girls étaient hystériques et la foule était heureuse. Les joueurs allèrent se changer puis ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie du vestiaire.

**Nathan** : On va fêter ça ?

Toute l'équipe approuva. Ils sortirent pour attendre les pom-pom-girls. Quand ils gagnaient, ils se retrouvaient tous, filles et garçons, pour boire un coup sur la plage. Nathan avait toujours un stock de bière acheté par l'équipe dans sa voiture. Lucas alla saluer sa mère et Keith.

**Keith** : Félicitations !

**Lucas** : C'est Nathan qu'il faut féliciter.

**Karen** : Arrêtes tu as fait un très bon match.

**Lucas** : Oui, les uns sans les autres on n'aurait pas gagné de toute façon.

**Karen** : Tu viens à la maison ?

**Lucas** : Heu... on a prévu d'aller fêter ça avec l'équipe...

**Karen** : Je vois... Ne buvez pas trop...

**Lucas** : Je viens vous voir demain.

Karen lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

**Karen **: Alors à demain.

Keith et elle s'en allèrent. Lucas dit à Haley qui était restée plus loin.

**Lucas** : Tu viens ?

**Haley **: J'arrive.

Lucas se dirigea vers la sortie. Haley s'approcha de Peyton qui était adossée contre le mur à côté des vestiaires. Celle-ci avait été féliciter Jack puis avait décidé d'attendre Brooke.

**Haley** : Tu attends Brooke ?

**Peyton** : Oui...

**Haley **: Beau match n'est-ce pas ?

**Peyton **: J'avoue c'était sympa.

Haley sourit. Les pom-pom-girls sortirent à ce moment là. Brooke s'approcha de Peyton et Haley un peu surprise de les voir ensemble.

**Brooke** : Vous vous connaissez ?

**Peyton** : Haley et moi on a fait connaissance à la soirée beuverie de Nathan.

**Brooke** : C'est génial. On y va ?

**Peyton** : Je vais rentrer moi.

**Brooke** : Oh non Peyton ! Tu viens avec nous sur la plage...

**Peyton** : Brooke...

**Brooke** : Tu m'as promis de faire un effort Peyton.

Peyton ne répondit pas. Brooke la prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Peyton se laissa faire car elle savait que Brooke ne lâcherait pas. Haley les suivit.

**Brooke** : Avoue que tu as aimé la soirée. Je t'ai vu applaudir quand Nathan a mis le panier.

**Peyton** : Non, c'était l'équipe que j'applaudissais.

**Brooke** : C'est déjà ça... Et puis tu vois c'est le rôle des pom-pom-girls de les encourager.

Peyton lui donna un coup dans les côtes et toutes les trois rirent.

Dehors les joueurs avaient commencé à s'entasser dans les voitures. Les trois filles s'approchèrent de Nathan, Jack et Lucas. Brooke embrassa Nathan.

**Brooke** : Tu as été très doué. En faite vous l'avez tous été.

Jack regarda Peyton étonné.

**Jack** : Tu viens avec nous ?

**Peyton** : Heu...

**Brooke** : Oui, elle vient...

Tous les six entrèrent dans la voiture de Nathan, même si ce n'était pas très légal. Mais la plage était à peine à deux kilomètres. Une fois arrivés sur la plage, ils firent un feu et arrosèrent la victoire en buvant des bières. Tim avait amené un poste qu'il mit en marche et certains se mirent à danser. Lucas et Haley étaient assis dans un coin. Peyton s'approcha d'eux.

**Peyton** : Je peux me joindre à vous ?

**Haley** : Oui avec plaisir... On était en train de se dire Lucas et moi que c'était agréable d'être ici...

**Peyton** : C'est vrai... la nuit est magnifique.

Lucas la regarda.

**Lucas** : Alors il parait que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup le basket ?

Peyton eut l'air surprise.

**Peyton** : Heu...

Lucas sourit devant la gêne de Peyton.

**Lucas** : Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûre que tu te prendras au jeu au cours du championnat.

**Peyton** : On dirait Brooke.

Elle sourit. En revanche le sourire de Lucas disparut. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Brooke et Nathan enlacés sur la plage un peu à l'écart des autres. La soirée se termina vers 3 heures du matin. Brooke vint rejoindre Peyton.

**Brooke** : On y va boucles d'or ?

Nathan arriva derrière elle et la prit par la taille.

**Nathan** : Tu ne rentres pas avec moi ?

**Brooke** : Non, je ne vais pas laisser Peyton rentrer seule.

Peyton se sentit mal à l'aise.

**Peyton** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais le chemin.

Elle commença à partir. Brooke la regarda puis se dégagea des bras de Nathan.

**Brooke** : Je vais rentrer avec elle, il y a longtemps qu'elle et moi on n'a pas passé un moment ensemble.

Elle fit un bisou sur les lèvres de Nathan au moment où il allait protester, puis elle courut rejoindre son amie. Elle s'accrocha à son bras.

**Brooke** : Je peux dormir chez toi ?

Peyton sourit.

**Peyton** : Bien sûre petite sœur.

Lucas, Nathan et Haley rentrèrent donc à l'appartement.


	11. Chapter 11

Le week-end s'acheva très vite, puis la semaine de cours débuta et défila à toute vitesse, puis d'autres s'enchaînèrent. Brooke passait plus de temps chez Nathan et Lucas, il y avait souvent Haley avec eux. Ils rigolaient beaucoup tous les quatre. Lucas et Haley semblaient apprécier de plus en plus Brooke. Elle discutait souvent avec Lucas le matin au petit déjeuner quand Nathan était encore au lit et Haley déjà sous la douche ou chez elle. Ils parlaient ensemble de Peyton, des parents de Brooke mais Lucas lui parlait aussi de littérature et Brooke lui expliquait avec passion ses entraînements. Elle lui parlait aussi de son autre passion la mode. Lucas s'amusait de la voir décrire les fringues qu'elle créait parfois. Ils étaient devenus amis tous les deux. Bien sûre Brooke n'oubliait pas Peyton. Celle-ci fit d'ailleurs l'effort de venir une ou deux fois manger avec eux au café de Karen. Ce qui fit plaisir à Brooke.

Un mois passa, un dimanche après-midi, Lucas rentra à l'appartement et vit Brooke assise par terre au pied de la porte. Elle avait les yeux rouges. Lucas s'approcha.

**Lucas** : Salut... ça va ?

Brooke fut surprise, elle se leva et le regarda en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle avait pleuré.

**Brooke** : Salut... Nathan n'est pas avec toi ?

Lucas mit la clef dans la porte et l'ouvrit. Puis il regarda Brooke.

**Lucas** : Non, Nathan passe le week-end avec son oncle Cooper à Los Angeles. Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

Brooke sembla se souvenir.

**Brooke** : Si, il m'en avait parlé mais j'avais oublié que c'était ce week-end. Tant pis... Merci.

**Lucas** : Attends. Tu veux rentrer ?

**Brooke** : Non, je ne vais pas te déranger Lucas.

**Lucas** : Tu ne me déranges pas... Et puis j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin de parler. Pas vrai ?

Brooke hocha la tête pour dire oui. Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle le fit puis il la suivit et referma la porte. Il lui indiqua de s'installer sur le canapé et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau. Il lui tendit le verre et s'assit à côté d'elle.

**Lucas** : Un problème avec Peyton ?

**Brooke** : Non, pourquoi ?

**Lucas** : Je ne sais pas, tu m'avais dit que quand ça n'allait pas tu allais voir Peyton.

**Brooke** : Son père est rentré pour le week-end alors je ne veux pas les déranger. D'ailleurs je ne devrais pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires non plus.

Elle posa son verre sur la table et se leva. Il lui attrapa la main et la regarda dans les yeux.

**Lucas** : Reste.

Elle se rassit lentement.

**Lucas** : Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

**Brooke** : Mes parents se sont disputés. Je devrais avoir l'habitude mais ce coup-ci s'était si violent. J'ai eu peur.

Lucas lui fit un sourire.

**Lucas** : Tous les parents se disputent...

**Brooke **: Mais les miens c'est continuel, ils s'insultent et se reprochent mutuellement ma naissance.

**Lucas** : Comment ça ?

**Brooke** : D'après eux si je n'étais pas née, il y a longtemps qu'ils seraient libres et qu'ils auraient refait chacun leur vie avec quelqu'un qu'ils aiment.

Une larme coula sur son visage. Lucas l'essuya.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi ils ne divorcent pas ?

**Brooke** : Il y a trop d'argent en jeu maintenant. Ils ont trop peur que le partage ne soit pas équitable. Je préférerais qu'on soit ruinés et qu'ils divorcent.

Elle pleura. Lucas n'osa pas la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit d'elle-même alors il la serra à son tour.

**Lucas** : Tu ne peux pas demander ton émancipation ?

Elle se recula.

**Brooke** : Je pourrais mais, j'ai peur de vivre seule. Au fond je suis comme eux, je crains qu'en partant je n'ai plus le confort que j'ai actuellement.

**Lucas** : Parfois il faut prendre des décisions difficiles. Suivre son cœur...

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Puis il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, il sembla hésiter, mais quand il vit dans les yeux de Brooke qu'elle n'allait pas le repousser, il lui donna un baiser. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes puis se leva. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui prit les mains. Il se leva à son tour et la suivit dans sa chambre. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément tout en fermant la porte. Puis Lucas l'allongea doucement sur le lit en commençant à la caresser. Elle retira son t-shirt. Lucas en fit de même et il lui donna un baiser des plus tendre. Bien sûre ils firent l'amour. Quand ils eurent finit, ils s'allongèrent sur le côté face à face. Brooke ferma les yeux. Lucas la regarda sans rien dire. Soudain ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Lucas se leva en sursaut. Brooke en fit de même. Elle s'enveloppa dans le drap et se cacha derrière l'armoire. Ils entendirent la voix d'Haley.

**Haley** : Lucas ?

Il mit rapidement son boxer et enfila son t-shirt avant de sortir. Haley le regarda surprise de le voir dans cette tenue à cette heure-ci.

**Haley** : Tu fais quoi en caleçon ?

**Lucas** : Une sieste. J'étais crevé.

**Haley** : Oh... ok. Maintenant que tu as fait un gros dodo, ça te tente de venir manger une glace avec moi sur le port ?

**Lucas** : Heu... En faite je vais t'y rejoindre, j'ai envie de prendre une douche.

**Haley** : Je peux t'attendre si tu veux.

**Lucas** : Non, non, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps. On n'a qu'à se rejoindre au café de ma mère comme ça tu ne seras pas seule en m'attendant.

**Haley** : Bonne idée, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Karen. A tout à l'heure.

Lucas attendit que Haley soit sortit pour retourner dans sa chambre. Brooke était assise contre l'armoire enveloppée dans le drap. Lucas vint s'asseoir contre le mur d'en face, tout près d'elle.

**Lucas** : Ca va ?

**Brooke** : Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait Lucas ?

Lucas lui prit la main.

**Lucas** : Quelque chose dont on avait envie depuis longtemps. En tout cas moi j'en avais envie.

Il lui caressa la joue. Les yeux de Brooke étaient remplis de larmes.

**Brooke** : Et Nathan dans tout ça ?

Lucas baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'il venait de trahir son frère, pourtant il se sentait bien auprès de Brooke. Elle se leva, il la regarda faire. Elle commença à se rhabiller. Il se leva à son tour.

**Lucas** : Ne pars pas s'il te plait. Ne fais pas comme si c'était une erreur.

Brooke le regarda en terminant de s'habiller.

**Brooke** : Pourtant s'en était une Lucas.

Elle attrapa ses chaussures et alla dans le salon. Elle les enfila. Lucas vint à sa suite. Il l'attrapa par le bras.

**Lucas** : Où tu vas ?

**Brooke** : Je rentre chez moi. Tout ça doit rester entre nous.

Elle s'en alla. Il la regarda dégoûter de voir une telle réaction chez elle. Depuis le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés enfermés tous les deux dans la pièce de rangement du gymnase, Lucas n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Il avait appris à la connaître et il la trouvait tout simplement merveilleuse. Il décida finalement d'aller rejoindre Haley. Après une bonne douche, il la retrouva au comptoir du Karen's café en train de discuter avec sa mère. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Haley tourna la tête et lui fit un sourire.

**Haley** : Et bien champion t'en as mis du temps.

Il fit un bisou à sa mère.

**Karen** : Haley m'a dit que tu avais fait une sieste. Tu es malade ?

**Lucas** : Non, j'étais juste un peu fatigué.

**Haley** : On dirait que tu l'es encore vu ta tête ?

Lucas sembla agacé par toutes ces réflexions.

**Lucas** : Bon c'est bon ! Je vais bien !

Karen et Haley se regardèrent surprises.

**Karen** : Dis donc tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable avec ta meilleure amie !

**Haley** : Laisse Karen.

Karen regarda son fils, puis alla servir un client.

**Lucas** : Excuse-moi Haley.

Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

**Lucas** : On va la manger cette glace ?

**Haley** : D'accord.

Ils sortirent du café en faisant un signe de la main à Karen. Lucas passa tout l'après-midi avec Haley, mais il sembla être ailleurs.


	12. Chapter 12

Le soir quand il rentra, son frère était là.

**Nathan** : Ah ben enfin te voilà.

**Luca**s : Salut. C'était bien ton week-end ?

Nathan le regarda s'installer dans le canapé surpris du peu d'entrain que Lucas avait.

**Nathan** : Génial ! Mais le tien n'a pas eu l'air super.

**Lucas** : Si si, enfin normal quoi.

**Nathan** : Le prochain coup tu viens avec nous.

**Lucas** : Tu sais moi les voitures...

**Nathan** : Mais c'était génial. Cooper m'a emmené avec lui dans sa voiture pour faire le tour du circuit. C'était super comme sensation.

**Lucas** : Tant mieux si tu t'es bien amusé alors.

Il se leva et prit un soda dans le frigo.

**Nathan** : Qu'est-ce que tu as Lucas ?

**Lucas** : Rien ! Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça à la fin ?!?

**Nathan** : Parce que tu es agressif.

**Lucas** : Et alors tu ne l'es jamais toi ?

**Nathan** : Si mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui te rend comme ça.

Lucas le regarda un instant. Ce qui le rendait comme ça ? Probablement la culpabilité. Il posa son soda

**Lucas** : Je vais lire dans ma chambre. Bonne soirée.

**Nathan** : Très bien va faire ta tête de mule dans ta chambre. Je vais voir Brooke !

En entendant ce nom il sentit un pincement au cœur. Son frère allait voir Brooke, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, et peut-être allait-il passer la nuit chez elle. Il ferma les yeux. Cette idée lui était trop insoutenable. Il entendit la porte claquée. Il s'allongea sur son lit en pensant à Brooke. Son cœur ne pouvait trahir ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait pris de l'importance pour lui, Lucas le savait très bien. Il finit par s'endormir. Vers 23 heures Nathan rentra. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de Lucas et vit que son frère s'était endormi tout habillé sur son lit. Il referma la porte sans bruit et alla se coucher. Une fois au lit il pensa à l'attitude de son frère. Ce n'était pas le genre de Lucas d'être de mauvaise humeur. Il avait trouvé que Brooke aussi avait un comportement étrange. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle essayait de l'éviter. Un vent de folie avait dû passer sur Tree Hill en son absence, se dit-il avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain, Nathan se leva avant Lucas. Il se doucha puis prépara le petit déjeuner. Une demi-heure avant de partir, Lucas n'était toujours pas levé. Nathan alla le voir dans sa chambre. Il murmura.

**Nathan** : Lucas ?

Lucas sembla se réveiller. Il regarda Nathan puis son réveil. Il avait oublié de le mettre à sonner.

**Nathan** : Faut que tu te lèves, on va être en retard en cours.

**Lucas** : Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

**Nathan** : Moi non plus, et pourtant... Allez sérieusement, lève toi.

Nathan sortit et alla déjeuner. Lucas ne voulait pas aller au lycée parce qu'il avait bien trop peur de voir Brooke. Devoir affronter la vision d'elle et Nathan enlacés lui faisait trop mal. Et puis il ne voulait pas voir de la gêne dans les yeux de Brooke. Il finit quand même par se lever. Il prit une douche. Au moment où il sortait Nathan le pressa un peu.

**Lucas** : T'as qu'à y aller, on se retrouvera en cours.

Nathan aimait bien voir ses copains avant d'entrer en cours.

**Nathan** : Ok.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée puis se tourna vers Lucas.

**Nathan **: Ca va ?

Lucas se força à sourire.

**Lucas** : Ouais, j'ai un peu de mal ce matin c'est tout.

Nathan sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse.

**Nathan** : A tout à l'heure.

Lucas fut soulagé. Au moins pour ce matin il allait éviter Brooke. Nathan arriva au lycée 10 minutes plus tard. Il se dirigea vers son groupe d'amis. Brooke n'y était pas. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il ne la vit pas. Brooke était à l'intérieur du lycée avec Peyton.

**Peyton** : Tu ne vas pas voir Nathan ce matin ?

Brooke hocha la tête pour dire non.

**Peyton** : Tu t'es disputé avec ?

**Brooke** : Non, je n'ai juste pas trop envie de voir tout le monde ce matin. Et puis ça ne te fait pas plaisir que je sois avec toi ?

**Peyton** : Oh si au contraire ma belle.

En faite Brooke, tout comme Lucas, voulait qu'ils s'évitent tous les deux. La sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde rentra en cours. Lucas arriva au moment où le prof fermait la porte. Pas de chance pour lui, le cours qu'il avait était un cours d'histoire en commun avec Brooke. Nathan aussi était là. Il fit signe à son frère de venir à côté d'eux, mais Lucas fit mine de ne pas le voir et alla s'installer seul à une table. Nathan eut l'air vexé. Pendant le cours, Brooke et Lucas croisèrent leur regard plusieurs fois. Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin, Lucas se leva et sortit directement. Nathan regarda Brooke étonné.

**Nathan** : Il fait la gueule ou quoi ?

Brooke haussa les épaules pour dire qu'elle n'en savait rien. Lucas alla à son casier. Nathan le rejoignit.

**Nathan** : Tu peux me dire ce que je t'ai fait ?

**Lucas** : Rien Nathan...

**Nathan** : Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu t'asseoir à côté de moi en Histoire ?

**Lucas** : Je ne t'ai vu qu'une fois que j'étais assis. Désolé.

**Nathan** : Alors tout va bien ?

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Oui...

**Nathan** : Tu as quoi là ?

**Lucas** : Littérature.

**Nathan** : Bon moi j'ai sciences, on se retrouve après.

Lucas hocha la tête puis il rentra en salle de cours. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'Haley. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

**Haley** : Tu n'es pas venu me voir ce matin ?

**Lucas** : Je me suis levé en retard.

**Haley** : C'est bizarre que tu sois toujours en train de dormir comme ça... Tu devrais peut-être aller voir un médecin.

**Lucas** : Non, l'approche de l'hiver me fait toujours ça.

Ils se turent car le professeur les regardait sévèrement. Tout le reste de la journée, Lucas le passa à trouver des excuses pour ne pas avoir à croiser Brooke. Il en fut ainsi pour tout le reste de la semaine. Nathan ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son frère. Il essaya plusieurs fois de lui en parler, mais Lucas lui répondait toujours que tout allait bien. Pourtant il passa le week-end à aider sa mère au café. Ce n'était pas seulement Brooke qu'il évitait, c'était aussi Nathan. Karen et Keith s'étonnèrent de voir Lucas au café tout un week-end.

**Karen** : Tu n'avais pas envie de passer ton week-end avec tes amis ?

**Lucas** : Non, j'avais envie de venir vous voir Keith et toi.

**Keith** : On apprécie beaucoup, mais on trouve juste ça bizarre que tu sois là tout un week-end.

Keith alla à la cuisine. Karen s'assit à côté de son fils.

**Karen** : Tu peux me parler de tes problèmes tu sais.

Lucas la regarda un peu perdu.

**Lucas** : Pas de celui-là maman.

**Karen** : Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui tu peux en parler au moins ? Nathan par exemple.

**Lucas** : Non !

**Karen** : Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Lucas fit non de la tête.

**Karen** : Lucas, essaye de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler de tout ça. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Lucas lui fit un sourire.

**Lucas** : Ca va s'arranger, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Karen lui fit un bisou.

**Karen **: Tu devrais rentrer, tu as l'air épuisé.

Lucas se leva, embrassa sa mère et sortit du café. On était dimanche, il était 18 heures. Lucas alla sur le terrain de basket extérieur. Il fit quelques paniers. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Brooke qui le regardait. Brooke avait les mains dans les poches et semblait assez nerveuse.

**Brooke** : Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle Lucas.

Lucas alla s'asseoir sur la table et posa le ballon entre ses pieds. Brooke vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**Brooke** : Nathan trouve qu'on est bizarre tous les deux.

Lucas ne répondit pas.

**Brooke** : Il va finir par se douter de quelque chose si on continue.

**Lucas** : Je sais, mais je me sens tellement coupable vis-à-vis de lui.

Brooke sourit tristement.

**Brooke** : On est deux dans ce cas là. Mais il faut qu'on prenne une décision Lucas. Soit on lui dit tout, soit on oublie cette histoire et on se comporte comme des amis toi et moi.

**Lucas** : On ne peut pas.

**Brooke** : Qu'est-ce qu'on ne peut pas ?

**Lucas** : On ne peut pas lui dire. Ca le détruirait.

Brooke hocha la tête. Elle se leva car pour elle, la décision était donc prise, mais Lucas reprit la parole.

**Lucas** : Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était non plus

Brooke se retourna.

**Brooke **: Pourquoi ?

**Lucas** : Se serait trahir mon cœur Brooke.

Brooke le fixa dans les yeux.

**Lucas** : Pour moi ce n'était pas une erreur ou un acte irréfléchi. J'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras depuis tellement longtemps...

**Brooke** : Tais-toi Lucas.

Elle avait mit son doigt sur la bouche du jeune homme.

**Brooke** : Pour moi, c'était une erreur. Je tiens à ton frère, mais ce jour là, j'étais triste... ça n'aurait pas dû se passer. Alors on oublie.

Elle repartit par où elle était arrivée. Lucas se prit la tête dans les mains et malgré lui, il sentit les larmes montées au bord de ses yeux. Son cœur souffrait le martyre. Au bout d'une heure, il se décida à rentrer chez lui.


	13. Chapter 13

Quand il entra il vit des bières étalées sur la table du salon puis il entendit des rires qui provenaient de la chambre de son frère. Il se demanda si c'était Brooke. Il s'approcha de la porte entrebâillée. Puis il aperçut Nathan en compagnie d'une jeune fille, qui visiblement n'était pas Brooke. Il reconnut Taylor. Nathan et elle étaient enlacés, elle n'avait pas de t-shirt et les mains de Nathan se baladaient partout sur le corps de Taylor. Lucas poussa la porte. Une bouffée de colère montait en lui. Nathan le vit et arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire. Taylor se retourna et en voyant Lucas elle s'assit sur le lit en prenant son t-shirt.

**Taylor** : Le voyeurisme est un gros pêché Lucas.

**Lucas** : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Nathan ?

Nathan le regarda.

**Nathan** : A ton avis ?

**Lucas** : A mon avis, là tu as complètement oublié que tu avais une copine !

**Taylor** : Bon écoute, Lucas tu es gentil, mais tes leçons de morale à deux balles tu te les gardes.

Lucas lança un regard noir à Taylor et celle-ci comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas lancer trop de réflexions.

**Lucas** : Je croyais que tu tenais à Brooke !

Nathan ne répondit pas. Il avait un peu bu et c'est vrai que pendant qu'il était avec Taylor il n'avait pas pensé du tout à sa copine.

**Lucas** : Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rentrer Taylor.

**Taylor** : Et moi je crois que tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires. Au revoir Lucas.

Lucas regarda Nathan avec réprobation. Celui-ci finit par baisser les yeux.

**Nathan** : Il a raison, Taylor, tu devrais rentrer.

Taylor regarda Nathan avec colère.

**Taylor** : Tu es sérieux là ?

**Nathan** : Ouais. On n'aurait pas dû boire autant.

Taylor prit son t-shirt outrée, et mit une claque à Nathan.

**Taylor** : On ne joue pas avec moi Nathan !

Elle sortit de la chambre en bousculant Lucas. Celui-ci regarda Nathan avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Nathan s'allongea sur son lit en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de faire. Une fois sortie Lucas alla chercher un truc à grignoter et se mit au lit pour lire. Nathan frappa à sa porte au bout d'une demi-heure. Lucas leva les yeux de son livre et regarda Nathan ouvrir la porte. Il avait les yeux qui exprimaient beaucoup de culpabilité.

**Nathan** : Je tiens à Brooke tu sais.

**Lucas** : Alors pourquoi t'as fait ça Nathan ?

**Nathan** : J'avais trop picolé. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais tu me connais, je n'ai jamais su résister à Taylor.

**Lucas** : Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec elle si tu veux coucher avec.

**Nathan** : Je ne le ferai plus.

Lucas hocha la tête. Nathan s'allongea sur le lit de Lucas. Il était sur le ventre et regardait Lucas. Celui-ci posa son livre.

**Nathan** : Parfois j'ai l'impression de décevoir tout le monde. Et tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal ?

Lucas fit signe que non.

**Nathan** : C'est de voir cette réprobation dans tes yeux, celle que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. T'es mon frère et j'ai besoin que tu soit fier de moi. Parce que moi je suis fier de toi.

Lucas regarda Nathan avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il se sentait tellement mal d'entendre ça alors qu'il avait trahit son frère de la pire façon qu'il soit.

**Nathan** : Tu sais parfois je voudrais qu'on retourne à l'âge de dix ans. Quand tout était simple et que toi et moi on ne pensait pas aux filles.

**Lucas** : Ouais mais ça ce n'est pas possible.

Il y eut un silence que Nathan brisa.

**Nathan** : J'ai l'impression que tu deviens distant Lucas. Est-ce que c'est parce que je te déçois ?

**Lucas** : Non Nathan. Je suis fier de toi moi aussi, malgré toutes les conneries que tu fais.

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ces derniers temps ?

**Lucas** : Y a des moments où ça va moins bien que d'autres c'est tout. Je te promets de redevenir comme avant.

Ils se regardèrent. Il y eut un silence. Chacun semblait penser. Nathan se retourna sur le dos.

**Nathan** : Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Lucas posa son livre parterre et éteignit la lumière. Ils fermèrent les yeux et l'espace d'une nuit ils eurent l'impression d'avoir 10 ans. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas sentit la présence rassurante d'un frère à côté d'eux. Le lendemain, quand Nathan se réveilla, Lucas était déjà levé. Il préparait le petit déjeuner. Nathan se leva à son tour.

**Nathan** : Salut.

Lucas semblait être de bonne humeur. Pendant la nuit il avait décidé de se comporter normalement avec tout le monde. Une fois qu'ils étaient prêts, ils se rendirent au lycée ensemble. Lucas vint avec Nathan dire bonjour aux gars de l'équipe. Il fit également la bise à Brooke malgré le pincement au cœur que ça lui faisait. Puis il rejoignit Haley qui sembla ravie de retrouver son Lucas. La semaine se passa. Le vendredi, il y eut l'entraînement. A la fin, Lucas fut désigner une nouvelle fois pour ranger les ballons. Il s'habilla puis resta seul dans le gymnase à rassembler tous les ballons. Au moment où il rentrait dans la pièce de rangement il vit que Brooke y était. Quand elle le vit, elle se pressa de ranger les pompons. Puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il la retint en mettant son bras contre la porte pour l'empêcher de passer.

**Lucas** : Brooke...

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un regard qui trahissait l'envie qu'elle avait de se blottir contre Lucas. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Elle se recula soudainement et alla vers la table où elle s'était assise quand ils étaient enfermés. Lucas s'approcha d'elle après avoir fermé la porte. Il se mit en face d'elle, mit ses mains sur son visage et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle baissa la tête.

**Brooke** : On ne peut pas faire ça à Nathan.

**Lucas** : Je sais... Je ne veux pas faire souffrir mon frère, mais je ne peux pas non plus lutter contre ce que je ressens pour toi.

Brooke le regarda dans les yeux.

**Lucas** : Quand je te vois je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de te caresser, de te faire l'amour...

Elle mit son doigt sur sa bouche.

**Brooke** : Il ne faut pas.

**Lucas** : J'ai lutté contre ce sentiment, mais jamais je n'ai ressenti ça. Je t'aime Brooke.

Une larme coula sur le visage de Brooke. Lucas l'essuya puis il l'embrassa. Elle commença à déboutonner le jean de Lucas. Il la caressa avec tendresse.

Dehors, Haley et Peyton étaient en train de parler tout en se dirigeant vers le gymnase. Haley avait demandé à Peyton si elle savait où étaient les instruments de musique du lycée.

**Peyton **: Je pense qu'ils ont dû les ranger dans le gymnase le jour où ils ont fermé le club de musique. Je t'accompagne si tu veux.

Elles allèrent vers la pièce de rangement tout en discutant. Peyton attrapa la poignée de la porte et la tira. Elles s'arrêtèrent net quand elles virent Brooke et Lucas enlacés et en train de s'embrasser. Tous les deux surpris, ils regardèrent les deux filles qui venaient d'entrer. Lucas se recula de Brooke et vit le regard de sa meilleure amie. Il y avait tant de déception dans celui-ci. Haley s'en alla. Lucas prit son sweat et la suivit. Il passa devant Peyton qui avait la tête baissée et les bras croisés. Elle regarda Brooke. Celle-ci baissa les yeux au moment où elle croisa le regard de Peyton.

**Peyton** : Je croyais que tu sortais avec Nathan.

Brooke prit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Peyton vint vers elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Brooke se blottit dans ses bras.

**Peyton** : Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe entre Lucas et toi ?

Brooke raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

**Peyton** : Et alors c'est Lucas ou Nathan que tu veux ?

**Brooke** : Je n'en sais rien. Je tiens à eux deux.

**Peyton** : Brooke tu ne peux pas sortir avec deux garçons en même temps. Surtout avec deux frères !

**Brooke** : Mais je suis tellement bien avec eux. Nathan m'apporte sa bonne humeur. Il me fait rire et j'aime ça. Mais Lucas, est tellement tendre et j'adore notre complicité. Je ne peux pas choisir.

**Peyton** : Pourtant il le faudra.

Brooke regarda Peyton tristement. Elle le savait bien, mais elle ne voulait en faire souffrir aucun.


	14. Chapter 14

Hors du gymnase, Lucas avait rattrapé Haley. Il la saisit par le bras et l'obligea à le regarder.

**Lucas** : Haley ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Haley avait les yeux remplis de colère.

**Haley** : Ah oui ? Moi je crois que tu couches avec la petite amie de ton frère. Je me trompe peut-être ?

**Lucas** : On ne couche pas ensemble. Enfin ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois.

**Haley** : Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire Lucas ? Tu as couché avec la copine de ton frère !!!

Heureusement que le lycée était vide à cette heure là, car Haley parlait plutôt fort.

**Lucas** : C'est arrivé sans qu'on le veuille, c'était un accident...

**Haley **: Et vous faisiez quoi là ? Du tricot peut-être...

Lucas baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

**Lucas** : Ecoute Haley, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je n'ai pas pu l'éviter même si j'ai tout fait pour. Nathan ne l'aime pas, et moi si alors... c'est injuste.

**Haley** : Nathan tient à elle.

**Lucas** : C'est pour ça qu'il était sur le point de coucher avec ta sœur hier ?

Haley ne su que répondre.

**Haley** : Ca ne change rien Lucas ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça. Vous aviez passé un pacte tous les deux. Vous ne tourniez pas autour des mêmes filles ! Vous m'aviez même pris pour témoin ! Tu l'as déjà oublié ça !?!

Elle avait dit ça en le secouant un peu. Lucas se sentait si coupable.

**Lucas** : Je ne pensais pas que je deviendrais fou d'elle. Etre avec elle c'est trahir mon frère. Mais être loin d'elle c'est trahir mon cœur.

Haley le regarda avec un peu de compréhension. Mais elle trouvait quand même que c'était affreux ce qu'il faisait à Nathan.

**Haley** : Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas continuer à mentir à Nathan.

**Lucas** : Je sais. Mais laisse-moi arranger ça. N'en parle pas à Nathan s'il te plait.

**Haley** : D'accord, mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'aider à trahir ton frère. Je refuse d'être votre complice à Brooke et à toi !

Elle partit en direction de la sortie. Il venait de décevoir sa meilleure amie et ça le faisait énormément souffrir. Il vit Peyton sortir à son tour. Elle le regarda sans rien dire et s'en alla. Derrière elle, il y avait Brooke. Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Lucas la regarda tristement. Il s'approcha d'elle pour essuyer ses yeux. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et pleura pendant un bon moment.

**Brooke** : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Lucas ?

Lucas lui caressa les cheveux.

**Lucas** : Je n'en sais rien...

Lucas rentra tard, ce qui lui permit de ne pas croiser Nathan. Il avait été voir sa mère et son oncle au café. Le lendemain, ils allèrent pourtant ensemble au lycée. Lucas se comporta le plus normalement possible. Une fois arrivé, il aperçut Brooke avec Peyton. Elle lui fit un sourire. Puis il vit Haley, qui lui lança un regard avant de partir. Il avait compris qu'elle lui en voulait. Après quelques heures de cours, il réussit à la rejoindre à un interclasse.

**Lucas** : Tu m'évites ?

**Haley** : Non pourquoi je ferais ça ?

**Lucas** : Haley... Ne fais pas semblant s'il te plait...

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle finit par les baisser.

**Haley** : Tu comptes faire quoi concernant Brooke ?

**Lucas** : On arrête de se voir.

Haley sembla soulagé.

**Lucas** : Je n'en parlerai pas à Nathan parce que ça sert à rien de le faire souffrir alors que c'était une erreur pour nous deux.

**Haley** : Je comprends. Je ne dirais rien.

Lucas la prit dans ses bras. Mais son visage montra à quel point il se sentait mal. Il venait de mentir à sa meilleure amie. Brooke et lui n'avaient pas décidé d'arrêter de se voir. Au contraire, le soir venu, il la retrouva dans une salle du lycée qui n'était jamais fréquentée. Quand il entra elle était déjà là, assise sur une table. Il posa son sac sur une chaise et s'approcha d'elle.

**Brooke** : Tu as parlé à Haley ?

**Lucas** : Oui, je lui ai dis que toi et moi on avait décidé d'arrêter de se voir. Elle ne dira rien à Nathan.

**Brooke** : Je me sens tellement mal de faire ce qu'on fait.

Lucas lui fit un sourire puis il se plaça devant elle en lui caressant le visage.

**Lucas** : Moi aussi, mais je ne peux pas lutter contre ce que je ressens pour toi.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis lui donna un baiser. Brooke se sentait aussi coupable que Lucas car elle avait également menti à Peyton.

Les semaines passèrent. Lucas et Brooke se retrouvaient souvent. Il allait parfois chez elle. Et tous les deux faisaient l'amour. Pourtant ils se sentaient de plus en plus coupables vis-à-vis Nathan. Ils disaient souvent qu'il faudrait qu'ils trouvent une solution, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à mentir ainsi. Et puis Lucas souffrait beaucoup de voir Brooke et Nathan ensemble, même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas embrasser son petit ami devant Lucas.

Un soir, pourtant, Nathan avait tellement insisté pour qu'elle vienne que Brooke fut obliger de dormir à l'appartement. Ils dînèrent tous les trois. Lucas allait mal ça se voyait. Tout de suite après le repas il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Nathan entraîna Brooke dans la sienne. Elle fit l'amour avec lui. Ca faisait quelques semaines qu'elle évitait de se retrouver dans le même lit que Nathan, mais elle savait que si elle continuait à se refuser à lui il se douterait de quelque chose. Dans la nuit elle se leva. Elle mit la chemise de Nathan et sortit de la chambre. Elle passa devant la porte de Lucas qui était ouverte. Il alluma la lumière.

**Lucas** : C'était agréable j'espère...

Elle se retourna en sursautant, surprise de voir que Lucas ne dormait pas. Elle s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte.

**Brooke** : Tu ne dors pas ?

**Lucas** : C'est difficile de trouver le sommeil quand on sait que la personne qu'on aime est dans la chambre d'à côté en train de faire l'amour à un autre.

Brooke le regarda.

**Brooke** : Nathan est mon petit ami et tu le sais bien...

**Lucas** : Et moi je suis quoi ?

Brooke ne répondit pas.

**Lucas **: Je crois qu'au fond cette situation t'arrange bien. C'est agréable de se taper les deux frangins.

Brooke releva la tête et le regarda les yeux pleins de larmes.

**Brooke** : Tu es injuste...

**Nathan** : Pourquoi est-il injuste ?

Il venait de sortir de sa chambre. Brooke sursauta puis cacha ses larmes.

**Brooke** : Heu, parce qu'il dit que les pom-pom-girls ne sont pas très intelligentes.

Nathan rigola.

**Nathan** : Il ne voulait pas parler de toi.

Brooke fit un sourire forcé.

**Nathan** : Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

**Lucas** : Non... Tu sais ce que c'est quand t'as quelque chose en tête, et que tu ne penses qu'à ça... ça provoque des insomnies

Il regarda Brooke.

**Brooke** : Je vais me recoucher.

Elle s'en alla, dégoûtée de ce que venait de dire Lucas. Nathan la rejoignit. Elle était dos à lui. Il la prit dans ses bras.

**Nathan** : Ca va ?

**Brooke** : Oui ça va...

Mais Nathan vit bien que sa copine allait mal.

**Nathan **: Brooke... dis-moi ce que tu as.

Il l'obligea à se tourner face à lui. Il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Nathan** : C'est ce que Lucas t'a dit qui t'a fait du mal ?

Elle hocha la tête et se blottit dans ses bras.

**Nathan** : Il ne le pensait pas...

**Brooke** : Pourtant il l'a dit tellement méchamment.

Nathan lui caressa les cheveux.

**Nathan** : C'est rien, Lucas est un peu d'humeur changeante ces derniers temps. Je lui en parlerai si tu veux.

**Brooke **: Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

Elle s'endormit dans les bras de Nathan. Ce que lui avait dit Lucas l'avait profondément blessé. Comment pouvait-il croire que cette situation l'arrangeait ? Elle aussi souffrait de tout ça.


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain, elle se prépara et partit avant même que Lucas soit levé, en prétextant à Nathan qu'elle devait repasser chez elle avant les cours. Toute la journée elle évita de croiser le regard de Lucas. Celui-ci s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait dit à Brooke. Après l'entraînement de basket il alla sonner chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte.

**Lucas** : On peut parler ?

Brooke se poussa de la porte pour le laisser entrer puis ferma en vérifiant que personne ne les avait vu. Il la suivit dans sa chambre.

**Brooke** : Je t'écoute.

Lucas s'approcha d'elle.

**Lucas** : Je te demande pardon pour ce que j'ai dit hier soir. C'était vraiment méchant.

**Brooke** : Oui ça l'était en effet. Et si tu crois que cette situation m'arrange c'est que tu n'as rien compris.

**Lucas** : Non, je sais bien que tu souffres autant que moi. Seulement j'étais là allonger dans ma chambre, à imaginer Nathan en train de te caresser, de t'embrasser et...

Elle posa le doigt sur sa bouche. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Brooke** : Je suis désolée.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

**Lucas** : Je n'en peux plus de cette situation.

Elle le regarda et vit toute la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle l'embrassa tendrement tout en l'entraînant vers son lit. Après avoir fait l'amour avec lui, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Il caressait son bras.

**Brooke** : Je ne sais pas quoi faire Lucas... Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Nathan. Mais là c'est toi qui souffres...

**Lucas** : La solution nous apparaîtra d'elle-même tu verras.

Il se tourna et se mit face à elle tout en lui caressant le dos.

**Lucas** : Je t'aime Brooke.

Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qu'elle sentait venir.

**Brooke** : Chut...

Elle l'embrassa. Lucas regarda le réveil, il était minuit.

**Lucas** : Je vais devoir partir...

**Brooke** : Reste avec moi pour la nuit.

**Lucas** : Nathan me poserait pleins de questions. Il m'en pose déjà pas mal, il pense que j'ai une copine...

Brooke sourit. Lucas se leva et se rhabilla. Une fois habillé, il se rassit sur le lit.

**Lucas** : Je déteste devoir faire ça.

**Brooke** : Faire quoi ?

**Lucas** : Partir comme un voleur.

Brooke sourit.

**Lucas **: Tu le sais que pour moi tout ça ce n'est pas une histoire de cul ?

**Brooke** : Je le sais bien, tu ne prendrais pas tous ces risques sinon.

**Lucas** : Est-ce que tu m'aimes Brooke ?

Le sourire de Brooke s'effaça.

**Brooke** : Lucas, ce n'est pas une question qui se pose.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi ? C'est parce que tu ne sais pas quoi répondre c'est ça ?

**Brooke** : Notre relation me plait comme ça. Jusqu'à maintenant j'adorais le fait que je n'avais pas besoin de me prendre la tête avec tout ça. Je suis bien avec toi. Le jour où je te dirais « je t'aime », c'est parce que ça me paraîtra évident.

Lucas hocha la tête.

**Lucas** : Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse c'est ça ?

**Brooke** : J'en sais rien. En faite, l'amour me fait peur, je ne veux pas souffrir.

Elle le serra contre elle.

**Brooke** : Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu y ailles.

**Lucas** : Ouais. A demain.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche, puis il s'en alla. Une fois dehors il se mit à réfléchir. A quoi bon risquer de perdre Nathan si Brooke ne l'aimait pas ? Il rentra chez lui et alla le plus discrètement possible dans sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller Nathan. Mais au moment où il passait devant la chambre de son frère, il entendit une voix.

**Nathan** : Elle est jolie ?

Lucas poussa la porte. Nathan alluma la lumière.

**Lucas** : Qui ?

**Nathan** : La fille que tu vois en cachette régulièrement...

**Lucas** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

**Nathan** : C'est ça, prend moi pour un imbécile. Je suis ton frère tu pourrais me le dire quand même.

**Lucas **: Il n'y a rien à dire...

**Nathan** : Donc, tu rentres tard, parce que...

Nathan attendait que Lucas finisse sa phrase. Il hésita.

**Lucas** : Parce que j'avais envie de faire une partie de basket sur le terrain près de la rivière.

Nathan hocha la tête. Lucas referma la porte doucement avant d'entendre son frère lui dire assez fort.

**Nathan** : Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient installés des lumières sur le terrain de basket !

Lucas sourit amusé par le fait que son frère avait deviné qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Mais d'un coup, son sourire s'effaça. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour se rendre compte que c'était Brooke la fille en question ?

Quelques jours plus tard Peyton vint voir Brooke. Elle avait remarqué que sa meilleure amie était différente depuis quelques temps. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit.

**Peyton** : Brooke, je sais que tu continues à voir Lucas, et j'ai l'impression que ça te fait du mal.

Brooke, un peu étonnée que sa meilleure amie ait tout deviné, s'assit en face d'elle en faisant un regard interrogateur.

**Peyton** : Je t'en prie, on se connaît depuis plus de dix ans, tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher.

Brooke sourit mais c'était un sourire triste.

**Brooke** : Je ne sais plus quoi faire Peyton. Cette situation ne peut plus durer, mais je ne vois pas comment y mettre un terme.

Peyton prit les mains de Brooke.

**Peyton** : C'est simple, tu vas me faire la liste de ce qui te plait chez Nathan et Lucas, et on verra lequel t'attires le plus. On commence par Nathan.

**Brooke** : Il est beau, il me fait rire. Il adore faire la fête. C'est quelqu'un qui cache ses sentiments parce qu'il a peur de souffrir et je trouve ça touchant. Il me ressemble en faite.

**Peyton** : Ok... et Lucas ?

**Brooke** : Lucas, est tellement différent... Il est tendre avec moi, il tient compte de ce que je ressens, il m'écoute. J'adore parler avec lui, il est très intelligent et cultivé. Il me regarde différemment des autres garçons.

**Peyton** : Si je comprends bien c'est plutôt le physique qui t'attire chez Nathan, et plutôt l'intellectuel chez Lucas...

**Brooke** : Oui... enfin non, Nathan a aussi un esprit vif. Et Lucas est très beau.

Peyton sourit.

**Peyton** : Et sur le plan sexuel ça se passe comment ?

**Brooke** : Peyton !

Peyton rit.

**Peyton** : Ben quoi ça compte... surtout pour toi.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke** : Ils sont très doués tous les deux. Nathan est plus inventif, alors que Lucas est tellement tendre.

**Peyton** : Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec eux ?

Brooke réfléchit un instant.

**Brooke** : Quand je suis avec Nathan, je me sens en sécurité. Avec Lucas, j'ai l'impression d'être une princesse.

**Peyton** : Est-ce que tu penses à Nathan quand tu es avec Lucas ?

**Brooke** : Non.

**Peyton** : Et quand tu es avec Nathan ? Tu penses à Lucas ?

Brooke réfléchit un instant.

**Brooke** : Oui beaucoup... En faite je ne pense qu'à lui.

Peyton sourit.

**Peyton** : Je crois que tu sais avec lequel tu veux être...

Brooke regarda Peyton en hochant la tête. Elle réfléchit un instant, le regard perdu puis regarda de nouveau Peyton en murmurant

**Brooke** : Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Lucas...

Peyton la prit dans ses bras.

**Peyton** : C'est génial. C'est un garçon bien. Et je t'avoue, que, même si j'appréciais Nathan je te dirais que Lucas est l'homme qui te correspond le plus.

**Brooke **: Mais je ne veux pas faire souffrir Nathan...

**Peyton** : J'en suis sûre, peut-être que tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire tout de suite que Lucas et toi êtes ensemble...

**Brooke **: Ca voudrait dire se cacher encore.

**Peyton** : C'est ça, ou faire souffrir Nathan. Et peut-être même Lucas. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il supporterait de perdre son frère.

**Brooke** : Tu as raison... Je vais aller parler à Nathan et lui dire que c'est fini.


	16. Chapter 16

Pendant que Brooke prenait une telle décision, Lucas et Nathan étaient justement en train de se disputer à l'appartement parce que Nathan venait d'apprendre que Lucas avait vu plusieurs fois Dan secrètement un an auparavant.

**Nathan** : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

**Lucas** : Je savais que tu n'approuverais pas !

**Nathan** : Evidemment, moi j'ai cessé de le voir quand il a voulu nous empêcher de nous contacter toi et moi ! Et voilà que toi tu décides d'aller le voir !!

Le ton montait de plus en plus entre eux.

**Lucas** : C'est facile pour toi ! Dan t'a élevé jusqu'à l'âge de 15 ans. C'est sûr qu'il n'était pas le père idéal mais c'était le notre quand même ! C'est si dur à comprendre le fait que j'ai eu envie de le connaître ?

Nathan s'énerva.

**Nathan** : T'aurais dû venir me le dire !! Les mensonges tu sais que je déteste ça !

**Lucas** : Ah ouais parce que toi tu es monsieur vérité peut-être ?

**Nathan** : Je ne t'ai jamais menti Lucas, parce que le lien qui nous unit me parait trop sacré pour venir le ternir ! Apparemment il n'en est pas de même pour toi.

Il claqua la porte. Lucas resta là à réfléchir. Au bout d'une demi-heure il se décida à aller chercher son frère. Il courut un peu partout puis finit par aller sur le terrain de basket. Nathan n'y était pas. Lucas s'assit sur la table, la tête dans ses mains. Brooke, qui était justement en route pour aller parler à Nathan vit Lucas sur le terrain. Elle gara la voiture et se dirigea vers lui. Elle vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, il la regarda.

**Brooke **: Un problème ?

**Lucas** : Nathan et moi on vient de s'engueuler...

Brooke fut étonnée puis elle sembla paniquée.

**Brooke** : Tu lui as dit pour toi et moi ?

**Lucas** : Non, rassure-toi. Il a appris que j'avais passé un peu de temps avec Dan il y a quelques mois.

**Brooke** : Et ça l'a mis en colère ?

**Lucas** : Il m'en veut de ne pas lui avoir dit. Quand je vois comment il a réagi, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait s'il apprenait pour toi et moi.

Brooke le regarda et vit tellement de tristesse dans son regard qu'elle ne sut plus quoi faire. Elle lui prit la main.

**Brooke** : Ca va s'arranger tu verras...

Puis elle resta silencieuse. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire avant de venir. Pouvait-elle encore quitter Nathan ? Une heure plus tard ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Une fois chez elle, Brooke entendit la sonnette de l'entrée. Elle alla ouvrir et eut la surprise de voir Nathan. Elle vit que lui aussi n'allait pas bien.

**Nathan** : Je peux entrer ?

Brooke lui fit signe que oui. Elle l'entraîna à l'étage.

**Brooke **: Ca ne va pas ?

**Nathan** : Pas vraiment non. Lucas et moi on s'est engueulés.

Brooke dut faire comme si elle l'ignorait.

**Brooke** : A propos de quoi ?

**Nathan** : J'ai découvert qu'il avait vu Dan plusieurs fois.

**Brooke** : Et c'est si grave ?

**Nathan** : Non, ça ne l'est pas. Ce qui est grave c'est qu'il ne m'en ait rien dit.

**Brooke** : Il se doutait peut-être que ça ne te plairait pas.

Nathan semblait abattu. Brooke le prit dans ses bras. Puis elle se recula.

**Brooke** : Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un frère ou une sœur. Et parmi ceux qui l'ont, rares sont ceux, qui ont un lien aussi étroit que celui que Lucas et toi entretenez. Lucas a eu envie de voir un père qu'il ne connaissait pas, je ne pense pas que se soit condamnable.

Nathan esquissa un léger sourire.

**Nathan** : Tu as raison.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche.

**Nathan** : Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Brooke.

Elle fut surprise d'une telle révélation. Nathan sembla aussi étonné qu'elle d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Puis il se dit, que c'était sûrement son cœur qui venait de parler, et il décida de le laisser faire.

**Nathan** : Brooke, ça fait 7 mois qu'on est ensemble. C'est probablement mon plus beau record. Et pour tout te dire, je n'envisage pas que toi et moi on ne soit plus ensemble. En faite, Brooke il faut que je te dise que... Je t'aime.

Brooke avait la bouche entrouverte. Elle aurait voulu l'empêcher de dire ça, mais il était trop tard.

**Nathan** : Je ne t'oblige pas à répondre quoi que se soit tu sais.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Brooke. Certes elle n'était pas amoureuse de Nathan, mais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire lui faisait horriblement mal. Surtout après la déclaration qu'il venait de lui faire.

**Brooke** : Nathan, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu viens de dire, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Depuis quelques temps je me pose pas mal de questions.

Nathan sembla inquiet.

**Nathan** : Lesquelles ?

**Brooke** : Je me demande si... si... toi et moi sommes fait pour être ensemble. J'ai l'impression que notre relation a pris un tournant que je ne suis pas prête à assumer.

**Nathan** : Comment ça ?

**Brooke** : Je ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse Nathan. Et ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je crois que j'ai besoin de retrouver ma liberté.

Nathan compris qu'elle était en train de le quitter.

**Nathan** : Tu me quittes c'est ça ?

**Brooke** : Je suis désolée. Je tiens à toi et j'ai besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés... mais comme un ami.

Nathan se leva.

**Nathan** : Tu réalises que tu es la seule fille à qui j'ai dit ces mots ?

Brooke se leva rapidement, paniquée à l'idée qu'il s'énerve.

**Brooke** : Je sais, et ça me touche, mais moi j'ai besoin de temps.

Nathan la regarda un instant puis s'en alla. Elle resta debout dans sa chambre à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle aurait dû se sentir soulager, mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Nathan rentra à l'appartement. Lucas l'y attendait. Il se leva du canapé quand il entendit Nathan rentrer. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement puis Lucas rompit le silence.

**Lucas** : Nathan je suis désolé...

Nathan le coupa.

**Nathan** : Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver...

Nathan s'assit sur la chaise de la cuisine. Lucas se plaça en face de lui.

**Lucas** : Nathan, tu t'es trompé tout à l'heure. La complicité qu'on a est importante pour moi aussi. Il y a un an j'ai eu peur que tu ne me comprennes pas. En faite je ne comprenais pas moi-même pourquoi j'allais le voir. Je crois que j'ai eu honte d'avoir envie de voir ce monstre.

Nathan le regarda puis tendit le poing en avant.

**Nathan** : C'est oublié... Toujours frères ?

Lucas tapa son poing contre celui de Nathan.

**Lucas** : Frères pour toujours plutôt.

Nathan esquissa un léger sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt. Lucas le remarqua.

**Lucas** : J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose qui te chagrine... je me trompe ?

Nathan le regarda.

**Nathan** : Brooke m'a quitté.

Lucas fut surpris. Brooke ne lui avait pas parlé qu'elle avait l'intention de quitter son frère.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi ?

**Nathan** : Elle veut retrouver sa liberté. Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas prête à s'engager.

Il y eut un silence que Nathan rompit avec de l'amertume dans la voix.

**Nathan **: C'est la première fois que je disais « je t'aime » à une fille... Sa réaction m'a un peu échaudé.

Lucas ouvrit de grands yeux.

**Lucas** : Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

**Nathan** : Ouais apparemment c'est ça qui l'a incité à reprendre sa liberté.

**Lucas** : Et tu l'aimes ?

Nathan le regarda dans les yeux puis détourna son regard.

**Nathan **: Je ne sais plus là. Je le croyais, mais peut-on aimer une fille qui n'est pas amoureuse en retour ?

Lucas sembla songeur. Oui on pouvait aimer quelqu'un qui n'était pas amoureux. La preuve, il était fou de Brooke, et pourtant, elle avait bien dit qu'elle avait peur de l'amour, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas aimer pour l'instant. Il regarda Nathan se lever. S'était la première fois qu'il voyait son frère dans cet état. Il avait l'air abattu. Nathan alla se coucher. Lucas réfléchissait quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait.

**Lucas** : Allo ?

**Brooke** : On peut se rejoindre sur le terrain de basket ? J'ai à te parler.

**Lucas** : J'arrive.

Il raccrocha. Brooke voulait certainement lui dire qu'elle avait quitté Nathan. Il attrapa sa veste et sortit de l'appartement


	17. Chapter 17

Dix minutes plus tard il était sur le terrain. Brooke était déjà là. Elle était assise sur la table, songeuse. Lucas s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle releva la tête.

**Lucas** : Ca va ?

Il lui prit la main.

**Brooke** : Pas vraiment non. Je viens de quitter ton frère.

**Lucas** : Je sais, il est rentré.

**Brooke** : Comment va-t il ?

**Lucas** : Il est un peu abattu, mais il s'en remettra j'en suis sûre.

Lucas l'embrassa.

**Lucas** : Je sais que c'est égoïste envers Nathan, mais je suis content que ça soit fini.

Brooke tourna la tête pour que Lucas ne voie pas ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Lucas s'en rendit compte et mit la main sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.

**Lucas** : On dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir.

Brooke se leva et fit les cent pas devant Lucas tout en parlant.

**Brooke** : En faite c'est ce que je m'apprête à te dire qui ne me fait pas plaisir.

Lucas l'écouta inquiet.

**Brooke** : Tout à l'heure j'ai réalisé à quel point ton frère comptait pour toi. J'avais vu que vous étiez proche, mais après votre dispute, c'était la première fois que je voyais la peur de le perdre dans tes yeux. J'ai l'impression que jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as pas réalisé que si Nathan apprenait ce qu'on a fait, il ne te le pardonnerait pas. Et moi je ne réalisais pas que je me mettais entre vous. Je ne veux pas être celle qui aura détruit le lien si pure et si beau qui vous unit.

Elle pleurait. Lucas se leva et se mit en face d'elle, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

**Lucas** : Je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de me dire.

Brooke baissa la tête.

**Brooke** : On a pris trop de risques. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête...

**Lucas **: Qu'il faut qu'on arrête quoi ? De mentir ? De se voir ? Expliques-moi Brooke parce que je ne comprends pas là.

Il y avait de l'impatience dans sa voix.

**Brooke** : Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir...

Lucas ne dit rien.

**Brooke** : Lucas tu ne peux pas vivre sans ton frère. Et Nathan n'est pas idiot. Même si on lui cache pendant quelques temps notre relation, le jour où on la rendra publique il comprendra tout. Tu l'as dis toi-même, il se doute que tu as déjà une petite amie, il fera le rapprochement...

**Lucas** : Et tu crois que je peux vivre sans toi ?

Brooke le regarda surprise de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais ça aurait été lui faire encore plus de mal.

**Brooke** : Il va falloir que tu apprennes...

Lucas resta bouche bée devant son ton soudainement si froid.

**Lucas** : L'impassible Brooke, rien ne la touche c'est ça ? Il ne faut surtout pas s'exposer à l'amour... ça fait trop mal...

**Brooke** : Lucas...

**Lucas** : Si tu as peur de donner ton cœur, tu seras seule toute ta vie.

**Brooke** : Je préfère ressentir la solitude que la culpabilité...

**Lucas** : Coupable de quoi ?

**Brooke** : De t'avoir obligé à choisir entre ton frère et moi...

**Lucas** : C'est à moi de choisir Brooke ! Tu crois que c'est mieux de décider pour moi ?

**Brooke** : Je ne décide pas pour toi. C'est pour moi que j'ai décidé. C'était trop dur de choisir entre Nathan et toi. Et comme être avec vous deux c'est mal, je préfère être avec aucun de vous.

Lucas la regarda désemparé.

**Lucas** : Alors ta décision est prise ?

Brooke avait une boule dans la gorge.

**Brooke** : Oui.

Lucas s'en alla sans même la regarder. Il était trop déçu. Avoir entretenu une relation secrète avec la copine de son frère pendant 4 mois et se faire plaquer ainsi quand leur relation aurait enfin pu être vécu au grand jour, c'était trop injuste. Il rentra chez lui, et se coucha. Brooke quant à elle resta un long moment assise sur la table à pleurer.

Le lendemain Nathan, Lucas et Brooke arrivèrent séparément au lycée avec une tête à faire peur. Brooke alla à son casier, des lunettes noires sur les yeux pour que personne ne voie qu'ils étaient gonflés par les larmes qu'elle avait versées. Peyton arriva derrière elle avec une pêche d'enfer.

**Peyton **: Salut ma belle !

Elle se plaça à côté de Brooke et son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand elle vit la tête de sa meilleure amie.

**Peyton** : Ca ne va pas ?

Brooke secoua la tête pour dire non. Elle ne pouvait pas parler car elle avait une grosse boule dans la gorge. Peyton lui enleva ses lunettes noires. Brooke les rattrapa rapidement pour les remettre sur son nez, mais Peyton eut le temps de voir que sa meilleure amie avait pleuré.

**Peyton** : Brooke qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Brooke fondit en larmes. Peyton la prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna dehors au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. La cour se vida. Peyton avait décidé qu'elle pouvait bien sécher l'heure de sciences pour sa meilleure amie. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur un banc. Brooke enleva ses lunettes et sécha ses larmes.

**Peyton** : Bon tu respires un bon coup et tu m'expliques tout.

Brooke prit une profonde inspiration.

**Brooke** : J'ai quitté Nathan et Lucas.

**Peyton** : Pourquoi Lucas ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais ?

Brooke lui raconta tout ce qui l'avait amené à prendre cette décision.

**Peyton** : Alors ça veut dire que tu as pris tous ces risques pour ça ? Pour te retrouver seule et malheureuse ?

**Brooke** : Je ne veux pas que Lucas et Nathan se fâchent. Je tiens trop à eux pour qu'ils souffrent.

**Peyton** : Et toi dans tout ça ? Tu crois qu'ils valent la peine de te faire souffrir ?

**Brooke** : J'ai cherché tout ça. Je ne mérite que ça !

**Peyton** : Arrêtes Brooke ! Tu mérites d'être heureuse.

Peyton passa une heure à remonter le moral de son amie. Et elle parut y arriver puisque Brooke prit la résolution de ne pas se laisser abattre. Mais après leur deuxième heure de cours cette résolution s'envola bien vite. En effet à la pause elle tomba sur Nathan.

**Nathan** : Bonjour.

**Brooke** : Salut.

**Nathan** : Ecoute, au sujet de notre discussion d'hier, je me dit qu'on n'a peut-être pas essayé de régler les choses. Je suis parti vite et...

**Brooke** : Nathan, je suis désolée, mais tout était réglé hier.

**Nathan** : Brooke, je peux te laisser du temps si tu veux. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de mes sentiments hier, je comprends que tu aies eu peur. On pourrait peut-être recommencer à zéro ?

Elle sentit les larmes venir. Il se remettait en question alors que tout était de la faute de Brooke. Et elle s'en voulait. Elle partit en pleurant et murmura.

**Brooke** : Je suis désolée.

Nathan la regarda s'en aller sans comprendre. Lucas avait vu la scène de loin. Après les cours, il alla à l'entraînement. Il y vit Brooke. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Nathan vint à côté de son frère et regarda également Brooke qui détourna alors les yeux.

**Nathan** : Elle me manque c'est dingue.

Lucas acquiesça.

**Lucas** : Je peux le comprendre.

**Nathan** : Tu crois que tu pourrais allé lui parler ? Peut-être qu'elle te dira si elle et moi on a une chance de se remettre ensemble.

Lucas le regarda énervé.

**Lucas** : Ecoute Nathan j'ai moi aussi des problèmes alors règles les tiens tout seul.

Lucas avait parlé assez fort, ce qui fit que tout le monde entendit. Brooke se retourna et regarda Lucas sortir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Nathan ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait son frère à agir ainsi au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui. Lucas frappa dans une poubelle Peyton le vit faire.

**Peyton** : Je crois que cette poubelle ne t'a rien fait.

Lucas la regarda puis s'adossa au mur.

**Peyton** : On dirait que ça ne va pas fort.

**Lucas** : C'est rien.

**Peyton** : Brooke m'a raconté. Je sais que tu ne peux en parler à personne. Alors comme je suis la seule à connaître votre secret, je peux peut-être être celle qui t'écoute. Je suis déjà la confidente de Brooke en plus.

**Lucas** : Justement, tu es la meilleure amie de Brooke, je ne pense pas que tu aies envie d'entendre que je lui en veux.

**Peyton** : Dis-moi pourquoi tu lui en veux ?

**Lucas** : Parce qu'elle a joué avec moi.

**Peyton** : Elle n'a pas joué avec toi Lucas. Elle souffre tu sais.

**Lucas** : Je m'en fiche de ce qu'elle ressent ! Elle ne s'est jamais investie dans notre relation...

**Peyton** : Tu le penses vraiment ça ?

**Lucas** : Elle ne m'aimait pas.

Peyton se tut un instant. Elle savait que son amie ne voulait pas dire à Lucas ses vrais sentiments.

**Peyton** : Le choix qu'elle a dû faire, est aussi difficile pour elle que pour toi et que pour Nathan. Elle s'est sentie dépassée par tout ça. Et honnêtement Lucas, se sacrifier ainsi, se faire souffrir comme elle souffre, tout ça pour que Nathan et toi ne perdiez pas cette complicité qui vous unit, c'est bien la preuve que ses sentiments envers toi sont loin d'être ce que tu prétends.

Lucas la regarda un instant. Puis lui dit en souriant.

**Lucas** : Je croyais que tu étais là pour me remonter le moral.

Peyton sourit à son tour.

**Peyton** : Ce n'est pas facile d'entendre dire du mal sur sa meilleure amie.

**Lucas** : Je ne voulais pas dire du mal d'elle. Je l'aime tu sais.

Peyton le regarda désolée.

**Peyton** : Je sais, mais il faut lui laisser du temps. Elle a toujours besoin de toi. Mais pour l'instant c'est ton amitié qu'il lui faut.

**Lucas** : Est-ce que tu crois que ma réaction est exagérée ?

**Peyton** : Tu as le droit d'être en colère Lucas... mais pas contre elle. Tu dois aussi comprendre et accepter les choix qu'elle a fait, même s'ils ne te paraissent pas être les meilleurs.

Peyton mit une main sur l'épaule de Lucas en signe d'amitié puis s'en alla. Lucas retourna dans le gymnase et alla s'excuser auprès de Nathan.


	18. Chapter 18

Le lendemain, avant les cours, Lucas aperçut Brooke qui était en train de prendre des affaires dans son casier. Il alla vers elle.

**Lucas** : Bonjour.

Brooke referma son casier, étonnée de voir Lucas.

**Brooke** : Bonjour.

**Lucas** : Comment vas-tu ?

Brooke le regarda puis fit un sourire amer.

**Brooke** : Pas très bien, mais je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, tout ça je le mérite...

**Lucas** : Ne dis pas ça. Aucun de nous trois ne mérite ce qu'il s'est passé.

Brooke baissa les yeux. Lucas mit une main sur son épaule.

**Lucas** : Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je suis prêt à ce qu'on ne soit qu'amis toi et moi.

Brooke le regarda dans les yeux, émue par ce que Lucas venait de lui dire. Elle hocha la tête et il commença à partir. Elle se retourna.

**Brooke** : Merci Lucas.

Il la regarda et lui fit un sourire.

**Lucas** : On appelle ça l'amour Brooke.

Puis il s'en alla. Brooke resta songeuse. Elle savait ce qu'était l'amour désormais. Et elle savait aussi ce qu'on était capable de faire pour l'être aimé. Elle avait sacrifié leur amour pour le bonheur de celui qu'elle aimait, même si aujourd'hui il n'avait pas conscience que leur rupture l'empêcherait de vivre la pire des déchirures.

Finalement le temps passa vite, un mois s'était écoulé. Lucas, Nathan et Brooke semblaient avoir retrouvé le moral. Brooke et Lucas se parlaient parfois mais ça restait assez distant. Nathan aussi venait souvent parler avec Brooke, mais c'était dans l'espoir qu'elle lui revienne. Un jour, en cours d'économie, le professeur décida de donner un devoir en groupe dont le but était d'apprendre à gérer les finances. Pour ça il décida de faire des couples, à qui il donna un métier, un salaire, et une situation familiale, fictifs bien sûre. Tout le monde l'écoutait d'une oreille un peu distraite.

**Le prof** : ... Le dossier sera donc à me rendre pour la semaine prochaine. J'ai constitué les groupes, prenez notes. Peyton tu seras avec Nathan. Nathan tu es un riche informaticien qui touche 3000 $ par mois. Peyton tu es mère au foyer, tu t'occupes de vos deux enfants de 4 et 2 ans. Vous êtes mariés depuis 6 ans, mais votre couple bat de l'aile. Vous étudiez d'ailleurs la solution d'un divorce. Votre compte rendu visera à me donner le détail du partage des biens. Sachant que vous avez une maison à vous et que vous avez un patrimoine qui s'élève à 2 millions de $.

Tout le monde siffla. Peyton regarda Nathan un peu déçue d'être avec lui. Celui-ci leva d'ailleurs la main.

**Le prof** : Oui Nathan ?

**Nathan** : La solution est simple, si elle est mère au foyer et que c'est moi qui ramène l'argent à la maison, c'est normal que je garde tout.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire.

**Le prof** : Les enfants y comprit Nathan ? Penses-y.

Les autres rigolèrent.

**Le prof** : Lucas tu seras avec Brooke. Vous êtes un couple marié depuis un an, vous débutez donc dans la vie. Brooke tu es enceinte de 8 mois, tu es donc en congé maternité d'un boulot d'institutrice et tu touches 1200 $ par mois. Lucas tu es mécanicien dans un petit garage. Ton salaire est de 1000 $ par mois. Vous êtes en location dans une petite maison, dont le loyer s'élève à 800 $. Vous cherchez d'ailleurs à acheter une maison ou un appartement, ainsi qu'une deuxième voiture. Vous devrez donc me donner votre rapport sur vos achats futurs, le montant de vos prêts et les dépenses quotidiennes.

Lucas et Brooke se regardèrent un peu gênés.

**Le prof** : Haley tu seras une mère célibataire de 2 enfants. A la tête d'une grande entreprise de publicité, tu dois concilier ta vie professionnelle et familiale. Ton salaire dépend des bénéfices dégagés. Ton compte rendu devra indiquer les différentes dépenses et recettes de ton travail ainsi que de ton foyer. Tu es en location actuellement, mais tu envisages d'acheter une maison pour tes enfants et toi.

Haley nota tout ce que le prof disait.

**Le prof** : Jack tu seras un célibataire...

Il continua à donner les consignes à tous les groupes pendant un quart d'heure avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

**Le prof** : Les rapports je les veux vendredi de la semaine prochaine et si ce n'est pas le cas, se sera zéro.

Jack protesta.

**Jack** : On a la finale du tournoi samedi, on n'aura pas le temps de faire ça...

**Le prof** : Vous avez le samedi après-midi et toute la journée du dimanche. Et je suis sûr que doués comme vous êtes vous arriverez à faire votre devoir et à nous rapporter la coupe. Allez les Ravens !

Le professeur sourit. En effet, les Ravens avaient réussi à aller en finale. La victoire était toute proche. Nathan s'approcha de Lucas.

**Nathan** : Ca ne te dérange pas si on échange de partenaire ? Ca me ferait l'occasion de renouer avec Brooke.

**Lucas** : Heu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Nathan était déjà parti demander au prof, qui lui répondit que les groupes étaient définitifs, et donc qu'il n'y aurait aucun changement. Lucas en fut soulagé finalement. Haley de son côté alla aussi parler au prof.

**Haley** : Mr Biggs, Je ne pourrais jamais faire tout ce que vous m'avez demandé en une semaine et demie. Je veux dire, vous me demandez d'étudier à la fois les dépenses professionnelles et privées, ainsi que l'achat d'une future maison, c'est bien plus que ce que vous avez donné aux autres.

**Le prof** : Haley, tu as un avantage sur les autres, c'est que tu es seule, donc tu peux travailler n'importe quand.

**Haley** : Justement les autres peuvent se partager le travail alors que moi...

**Le prof** : Tu es ma meilleure élève, je sais que tu y arriveras, néanmoins si mardi prochain tu vois que tu n'y arrives pas, tu viens me le dire et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

**Haley** : D'accord.

Haley sortit pour rejoindre Lucas et Nathan qui l'attendaient pour aller manger. A table ils parlèrent du devoir.

**Haley **: Il ne se rend pas compte de tout le boulot que c'est.

**Nathan** : Il abuse surtout de ne pas nous avoir laissé faire nos propres groupes.

Lucas semblait ne pas trop participer à la conversation. En faite il était occupé à regarder Brooke qui mangeait avec Peyton.

**Nathan** : Lucas ?

Lucas le regarda.

**Lucas** : Quoi ?

**Nathan** : Haley t'as posé une question.

**Lucas** : Excuse-moi Haley... tu disais quoi ?

Haley le regarda, elle avait bien vu qu'il regardait Brooke.

**Haley** : Je te demandais si le fait d'être avec Brooke te convenait ?

**Lucas** : Oui, c'est vrai que depuis qu'elle a rompu avec Nathan, on a moins l'occasion de se parler, mais c'est toujours mon amie.

**Nathan** : Tu pourrais peut-être en profiter pour lui parler de moi. Savoir où elle en est.

**Lucas** : Ouais, je le ferai.

**Nathan** : Ah t'es chouette merci. Faut que j'y aille.

Il attrapa son sac et s'en alla. Haley regarda Lucas fixement. Il s'en aperçut.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ?

**Haley** : Tu es sûre que ça ne te pose pas de problème de travailler avec Brooke ?

**Lucas** : Aucun.

**Haley** : Je te trouve bizarre ces derniers temps Lucas. Depuis un mois tu n'es plus comme avant. Dis moi que Brooke n'a pas quitté Nathan pour vivre une liaison secrète avec toi... ?

Lucas la regarda et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**Lucas** : Tu regardes trop de film Haley.

**Haley** : Brooke et toi avez quand même entretenus une relation secrète pendant quelques temps...

Lucas se leva en prenant son sac.

**Lucas** : Oui mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça. Enfin faut quand même que j'aille la voir pour organiser le travail. A tout à l'heure.

Il se dirigea vers Brooke. Quand Peyton le vit arriver elle se leva.

**Peyton **: A plus tard ma belle.

Elle passa à côté de Lucas en lui serrant le bras au passage. Il s'assit à la place qu'occupait Peyton juste avant.

**Lucas** : Salut.

**Brooke** : Bonjour.

Ils parlèrent un peu du devoir que leur avait donné leur prof et ils décidèrent de commencer dés le week-end. Lucas avait prévu de demander quelques conseils à sa mère et à Keith pour avoir une idée des dépenses d'un ménage. Le soir même il alla donc voir sa mère au café et lui posa quelques questions. Il mangea avec eux puis rentra chez lui. La fin de la semaine arriva très vite.


	19. Chapter 19

Le samedi, Lucas se préparait pour aller chez Brooke. Nathan lui attendait Peyton.

**Nathan** : Ca ne m'enchante guère de travailler avec Peyton... Remarque comme elle est la meilleure amie de Brooke je pourrais peut-être en profiter pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'elle ressent maintenant.

**Lucas** : Fait ce que tu veux mais je te rappelle qu'il faut bosser avant tout.

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Si je devais travailler avec Brooke, je crois qu'on n'avancerait pas beaucoup. J'aurais trop envie de faire l'amour avec elle.

Lucas baissa les yeux.

**Nathan** : Ca commence à me manquer.

**Lucas** : De faire l'amour avec elle ou de faire l'amour tout court ?

**Nathan** : Un peu des deux.

**Lucas** : Je te conseille de ne rien tenter avec Peyton en tout cas. Au pire il y a toujours Taylor.

**Nathan** : Elle ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis que je lui ai demandé de partir l'autre jour.

Lucas sourit. Peyton frappa à la porte qui était entrouverte. Lucas attrapa son sac.

**Lucas** : Vas-y entre.

Il sortit.

**Lucas** : Bon courage.

Peyton entra le visage dur. Elle avait aussi peu envie que Nathan de faire ce devoir.

**Peyton** : Bon, on s'y mets tout de suite pour en finir au plus vite.

**Nathan** : Ouais. Assieds toi

Peyton le fit et ils se mirent au travail. Pendant ce temps, Lucas était arrivé chez Brooke. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et ils s'installèrent à son bureau.

**Lucas** : J'ai récolté pas mal d'infos auprès de ma mère et de mon oncle.

**Brooke** : C'est génial.

Ils se mirent au travail en évitant de trop se regarder.

Nathan et Peyton avaient déjà bien avancés. Au bout d'un moment Nathan se leva pour prendre un verre.

**Nathan** : Tu veux quelque chose ?

**Peyton** : Non, non, je préfère qu'on avance.

Nathan se mit à rire en se rasseyant auprès d'elle. Peyton le regarda étonnée.

**Nathan** : Tu es pire qu'Haley !

**Peyton** : Pire ? Comment ça ?

**Nathan** : A vouloir toujours bosser.

**Peyton** : En faite plus vite on aura terminé, et plus vite je pourrai retourner chez moi.

Nathan la regarda.

**Nathan** : Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

**Peyton** : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te déteste ?

**Nathan** : Ta façon d'éviter de me regarder, et le fait que tu ne m'aies presque jamais adressé la parole alors que je suis sorti 7 mois avec ta meilleure amie.

**Peyton** : En faite ça n'a rien de personnel, je n'aime pas les basketteurs.

**Nathan** : Pourtant tu es amie avec Jack.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire faux

**Peyton** : Tu as raison alors... c'est personnel. Je ne t'aime pas.

Nathan rigola.

**Nathan** : Au moins on ne peut pas te reprocher ton manque d'honnêteté...

**Peyton** : A toi si par contre...

**Nathan** : Tu ne me connais pas comment peux-tu dire que je ne suis pas honnête ?

**Peyton** : Disons que beaucoup de filles ont souffert à cause de toi.

**Nathan** : Ah oui ? Et le fait que ta meilleure amie m'ait fait souffrir ne la place pas au rang de quelqu'un de malhonnête bien sûre ?

**Peyton** : Non. On ne peut obliger personne à aimer.

**Nathan** : Et bien s'est pareil pour moi, on ne peut pas m'obliger à aimer. Et puis au moins quand je n'aime pas une fille je ne sors pas avec elle pendant sept mois pour lui dire ensuite que je n'ai pas envie d'une relation sérieuse.

Peyton ne sut que répondre.

**Nathan** : On dirait que j'ai réussi à te faire taire.

**Peyton** : Je n'ai rien à te répondre voilà tout.

Elle se remit dans son cahier, mais Nathan ne comptait pas en rester là.

**Nathan** : En faite tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas.

Peyton le regarda outrée.

**Peyton** : Oh si je le sais, je n'aime pas cette arrogance que tu as, et je n'aime pas ta façon de faire avec les filles, et aussi...

Nathan rigola, ce qui fit taire Peyton.

**Nathan** : Et bien moi, j'aime beaucoup cette façon que tu as de rembarer les autres.

Peyton resta muette.

**Nathan** : J'aimerai bien apprendre à te connaître.

**Peyton** : Si tu comptes me mettre dans ton lit, tu rêves tout éveillé.

**Nathan** : Non ! J'aurais trop peur de ne pas en ressortir vivant avec le tempérament que tu as.

Bizarrement Peyton commençait à être un peu plus détendue.

**Peyton** : Je le tiens de ma mère il parait.

**Nathan** : Il parait ? Pourquoi tu ne la connais pas ?

Peyton sembla de nouveau sur la défensive.

**Peyton** : Non, et je n'ai pas envie d'aborder ce sujet.

**Nathan** : Ok c'est toi qui vois...

**Peyton** : Bon tu veux bien te concentrer un peu qu'on puisse s'y remettre.

**Nathan** : Oui chef !

Il fit un sourire. Peyton ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle se replongea dans son cahier

**Nathan** : Je suis rassuré, tu sais sourire.

Elle le regarda de nouveau et il se plongea à son tour dans son livre

Chez Brooke, ça faisait une heure et demie qu'elle et Lucas travaillaient. Il s'étira.

**Lucas** : On peut faire une pause ? Je n'en peux plus.

Brooke releva la tête.

**Brooke** : D'accord, je vais chercher des rafraîchissements.

Elle descendit. Lucas alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre. Le printemps était déjà bien entamé et le soleil brillait déjà depuis quelques temps. Dans une semaine les cours se termineraient. Brooke remonta deux canettes. Elle posa tout ça sur le bureau puis servit le soda dans les deux verres. Elle vint auprès de Lucas et lui tendit son verre. Elle s'assit face à lui sur le bord de la fenêtre.

**Brooke** : C'est horrible d'être enfermé par ce temps.

**Lucas** : Oui, ce qui me console c'est que toute notre classe d'économie doit être à bosser.

**Brooke** : Peyton n'était pas très enchantée d'aller travailler.

**Lucas** : Nathan non plus en faite.

Il sourit.

**Brooke** : Comment va-t il ?

**Lucas** : Bien. Il m'a demandé de te sonder pour savoir où tu en étais.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke **: C'est lui ou c'est toi qui veux savoir ça ?

**Lucas** : Probablement lui autant que moi.

Il y eut un court silence.

**Brooke** : En faite, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai quelques problèmes qui me sont tombés dessus, et disons que je ne pense qu'à ça en ce moment.

**Lucas** : Quels genres de problèmes ?

**Brooke** : Heu...

Elle fit tomber son verre sur la moquette. Lucas se précipita pour l'aider à le ramasser et leurs mains se touchèrent. Brooke sembla troubler.

**Brooke** : Je vais chercher un torchon. Va rincer ton pantalon dans ma salle de bain.

Il vit qu'il y avait quelques gouttes qui l'avaient éclaboussé. Elle descendit et il alla dans la salle de bain. Il rinça un peu son pantalon et au moment où il se pencha pour prendre la serviette, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui était dans la poubelle. Il vit que c'était l'emballage d'un test de grossesse. Il resta un instant songeur avant d'entendre la voix de Brooke lui demander si tout allait bien. Il sortit avec la boîte. Elle le regarda et vit ce qu'il avait dans la main. Elle se leva en vitesse et attrapa la boîte.

**Brooke** : De quel droit tu fouilles dans mes affaires ?

Elle semblait en colère.

**Lucas** : Je suis tombé dessus par hasard.

Il y eut un silence.

**Lucas** : Tu es enceinte ?

Brooke s'assit sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux.

**Brooke** : En faite, ce test indique que oui. Mais j'espère qu'il se trompe.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**Lucas** : Tu n'as pas été voir un gynéco ?

Brooke secoua la tête pour dire non.

**Brooke** : J'ai trop peur.

Lucas lui prit la main.

**Lucas** : On ira ensemble lundi d'accord ?

Brooke le regarda puis hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Lucas l'essuya. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

**Lucas** : Je suis là Brooke. Ca va aller.

Elle hésita un instant avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer. Lucas lui caressa les cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta de pleurer. Lucas décida qu'il était tant de partir. Il se leva, puis s'accroupit devant elle en lui prenant la main.

**Lucas** : Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je suis sûre que c'est une fausse alerte, ne te tracasse pas pour ça.

Brooke acquiesça, puis Lucas s'en alla.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucas rentra à l'appartement et eut la surprise de voir Nathan et Peyton en plein fou rire. Ils semblèrent gênés quand ils le virent rentrer.

**Lucas** : Je vois que pour vous, tout se passe bien.

Peyton se leva.

**Peyton** : En faite on a fini. Je vais y aller.

**Nathan** : Ok, je trouve qu'on se sort bien de ce divorce tous les deux.

Il lui tendit la main.

**Nathan** : Content d'avoir été ton futur ex mari pendant un après-midi.

Elle lui serra la main et lui fit un sourire.

**Lucas** : Tu viens nous voir ce soir au match ?

**Peyton** : Euh... oui. Je ne peux quand même pas louper la victoire des Ravens, je passerais pour une idiote.

Elle s'en alla. Lucas prit un soda dans le réfrigérateur. Nathan en fit de même et se plaça fasse à lui.

**Nathan** : T'as parlé de moi à Brooke ?

**Lucas** : Euh en faite elle m'a dit que ces temps-ci elle avait des problèmes et qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça.

Nathan sembla inquiet.

**Nathan** : Elle t'a dit quels genres de problèmes ?

Lucas dut mentir.

**Lucas** : Non. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Et toi, ça n'a pas été si horrible cette journée ?

**Nathan** : En faite, quand tu perces sa carapace, tu t'aperçois que Peyton est quelqu'un de bien.

**Lucas** : Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec elle, et c'est vrai que c'est une chouette fille. Elle est juste un peu sur ses gardes quand elle ne connaît pas.

**Nathan** : Enfin on a parlé un peu de Brooke, et elle m'a dit qu'elle était fragile en ce moment et qu'elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux que je l'oublie. Je crois qu'elle a raison, Brooke ne devait pas être faite pour moi.

Lucas le regarda, étonné qu'il dise cela après l'avoir supplié de le rabibocher avec Brooke.

**Nathan** : Bon je vais me reposer un peu, ce soir c'est le grand soir ! Tu me réveilles dans une demi-heure.

**Lucas** : Ok.

Nathan alla s'allonger dans sa chambre pendant que Lucas regardait la télé. Une demi-heure après il alla réveiller Nathan. Il était 19 heures, et le match commençait à 20 h 30. Chacun leur tour ils prirent une bonne douche puis mangèrent en silence. A 19 h 45, ils partirent pour le gymnase. Ils se préparèrent dans les vestiaires. Le stress montait et tout le monde était silencieux. Whitey rentra dans les vestiaires 10 minutes avant le match pour leur faire son discours. De leur côté les pom-pom-girls aussi étaient prêtes. Elles attendaient le discours de leur capitaine. Mais celle-ci manquait un peu d'entrain et cela se ressentit.

**Brooke** : C'est le dernier match, alors... soyez encourageantes.

Les filles se regardèrent puis applaudirent Brooke avant de sortir. Bevin s'attarda en voyant Brooke s'asseoir.

**Bevin** : Tout va bien ?

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Brooke** : Ca va, j'arrive.

Bevin sortit pour rejoindre les autres. Peyton entra à ce moment là et vint s'asseoir à côté de Brooke.

**Peyton** : Prête à encourager les Ravens ?

**Brooke** : En faite je ne suis pas très enthousiaste ce soir. Je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée.

**Peyton** : Allez Brooke, même moi je suis arrivée à me mettre dans l'ambiance !

Brooke la regarda en souriant.

**Brooke** : Tu as raison, ce soir on fait la fête.

Elles sortirent bras dessus bras dessous. Les Ravens sortirent à leur tour sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Lucas croisa le regard de Brooke. L'équipe poussa le cri des Ravens et se mit en place. Le match commença. Lucas jouait très mal et à la fin de la première mi-temps les Ravens étaient menés de 6 points. Les deux équipes se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Nathan attrapa son frère par le bras avant qu'il ne rentre, un peu énervé.

**Nathan** : Je peux savoir ce que tu as ? Tu as vu comment tu joues ?

**Lucas** : Ecoute, j'ai autres choses en tête là !

Le coach passa à ce moment là et entendit la réponse de Lucas.

**Whitey** : Rentrez tous les deux !

Ils obéirent et pénétrèrent dans le vestiaire.

**Whitey** : Scott les problèmes on les laisse dehors ! Sur le terrain je veux que tu te concentres !

Lucas baissa la tête. Au bout de 10 minutes l'équipe ressortit. Lucas alla dans les toilettes, pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il ne vit pas que Brooke était dans un coin de la pièce, adossée au mur. Les toilettes étaient communes aux deux vestiaires. Il l'aperçut dans la glace. Il se retourna.

**Lucas** : Tout va bien ?

**Brooke** : Je pourrais te retourner la question...

Lucas ne répondit pas.

**Brooke** : Whitey a raison, les problèmes tu dois les laisser dehors. Lucas je veux que tu cesses de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

**Lucas** : Tu crois que c'est facile d'oublier le fait qu'il se peut que tu sois enceinte ? Et que si c'est le cas, on ne saura jamais qui de moi ou Nathan est le père ?

**Brooke** : Ecoute, pour l'instant, on ignore si ce test est fiable. Et le fait de perdre le match ne changera rien à la situation. Lucas, c'est votre chance à tous de vivre une victoire fabuleuse. Ne retire pas ça à ton équipe à cause de moi.

Lucas ferma les yeux. Elle s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras.

**Lucas** : Tu me manques...

Whitey l'appela depuis le vestiaire. Brooke le lâcha.

**Brooke** : Tout le monde t'attend.

Il alla sur le terrain, pendant que Brooke retourna avec son équipe. Lucas lui lança un regard. Puis le mach redémarra. Les paroles de Brooke semblèrent marcher puisque Lucas marqua plusieurs paniers, réduisant ainsi l'écart entre les deux équipes à un point à une minute de la fin du match. Whitey demanda un temps mort et les encouragea en leur faisant remarquer que la victoire était à portée de main. Il mit en place une stratégie. Puis le match continua. Lucas marqua le panier de la victoire juste avant le coup de sifflet final. Tout le monde sauta de joie et ils portèrent Lucas pour le féliciter. Celui-ci était heureux. Il regarda Brooke qui l'applaudissait et qui lui fit un beau sourire. Comme après chaque victoire, ils se retrouvèrent sur la plage pour fêter ça. Brooke y alla sans enthousiasme. Peyton en revanche semblait joyeuse. C'était le monde à l'envers. Au milieu de la soirée, Brooke s'isola. Haley vint la voir.

**Haley** : Ca ne va pas ?

**Brooke **: Si, tout va bien.

Haley semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas comment faire.

**Haley** : Je sais que depuis que je vous ai surpris Lucas et toi, je t'ai un peu évité, mais je t'apprécie autant qu'avant. Et je peux être une épaule sur qui pleurer si tu veux.

**Brooke** : C'est gentil, mais tout va bien.

**Haley** : J'ai appris à te connaître et je vois bien que tu es mal depuis un mois. Et bizarrement Lucas l'est aussi. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

**Brooke** : Non... Ca m'a juste fait un peu bizarre de passer l'après-midi avec lui.

**Haley **: Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Lucas et toi ne sortez pas ensemble maintenant que tu as rompu avec Nathan.

**Brooke** : Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'être avec Lucas ?

Elle se leva et partit sans même laisser le temps à Haley de répondre. Brooke n'aimait pas qu'Haley vienne poser toutes ces questions parce que ça l'obligeait à mentir et elle détestait ça. Elle se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie qui était en train de rire avec des basketteurs. C'était une grande première. La soirée s'acheva tard dans la nuit.


	21. Chapter 21

Le dimanche passa très vite, presque tout Tree Hill avait fait la fête la veille et par conséquent tout le monde était un peu mou. La journée du lundi passa vite également. Après les cours, Lucas retrouva Brooke devant le lycée et l'accompagna jusqu'au planning familial. Dans la salle d'attente il lui tenait la main pour la soutenir. Une fois la prise de sang faite, ils sortirent et parlèrent devant l'entrée.

**Brooke** : J'aurai les résultats demain.

**Lucas** : Ca ira, tu verras.

A ce moment là, Nathan passa avec sa voiture devant le planning familial. Il vit Brooke et Lucas et décida donc de s'arrêter, intrigué par leur présence ici. Il sortit de la voiture, traversa la rue et vint vers eux.

**Nathan** : Salut !

Brooke et Lucas se sentirent gênes.

**Nathan** : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Brooke regarda Lucas.

**Brooke** : Lucas et moi nous sommes rencontrés devant le planning familial.

**Nathan** : Tu as un problème ?

Lucas comprit que Brooke voulait parler à Nathan.

**Lucas** : J'y vais. Tu me tiens au courant Brooke ?

Brooke hocha la tête et Nathan le regarda partir.

**Brooke** : En faite, je crois que je suis enceinte...

Nathan sembla surpris.

**Nathan** : Quoi ? T'en es sûre ?

**Brooke** : Non, c'est pour ça que j'ai été consulté un gynécologue. J'aurai les résultats demain.

**Nathan** : Tu me les communiqueras ?

Nathan ne posa à aucun moment la question de savoir s'il était le père, ça lui paraissait évident que oui. Brooke lui promit de lui donner les résultats avant de rentrer chez elle. Nathan rentra à l'appartement. Lucas l'y attendait.

**Lucas** : Tout va bien ?

**Nathan** : Elle est peut-être enceinte.

Lucas fut soulagé de comprendre que Brooke n'avait parlé que de ça et pas de la relation secrète qu'ils avaient entretenus.

Toute la soirée, Nathan et Lucas furent prit dans leurs pensées. Le lendemain, tous deux étaient très stressés par l'attente des résultats de Brooke. Plusieurs fois dans la journée, ils vinrent lui demander chacun leur tour si elle avait la réponse. Mais Brooke ne reçu le coup de fil qu'une fois rentrée chez elle, après les cours. Elle se précipita au terrain de basket où elle savait que Lucas devait être. Il ne l'entendit pas arriver. Puis à un moment il sentit une présence. Brooke ne bougeait pas. Lucas comprit qu'elle avait les résultats. Il s'approcha d'elle en lâchant le ballon de basket. Il se mit face à elle. Elle avait le regard perdu, et on voyait qu'elle avait pleuré.

**Brooke** : Je suis enceinte Lucas...

Lucas eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses jambes. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleura.

**Lucas** : Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Brooke s'écarta de lui et marcha vers la table pour s'y asseoir. Lucas en fit de même.

**Brooke** : En faite, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire pour ce bébé, je ne sais pas si je vais le garder ou non, mais ce que je sais c'est ce que je vais dire à Nathan : que cet enfant n'est peut-être pas de lui.

**Lucas** : Quoi ?

**Brooke** : Je ne dirais pas que c'est avec toi que j'ai couché, mais je vais lui dire que je l'ai trompé. Je ne veux pas qu'il décide d'assumer cet enfant en pensant que c'est le sien. Et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses non plus. Si je le garde, j'assumerai seule ma décision.

Elle se leva. Lucas lui prit la main et se leva à son tour.

**Lucas** : Non, non, non. Je serai là avec toi quoi que tu décides.

**Brooke** : Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie pour moi. Tu l'as assez fait comme ça.

**Lucas** : C'est sans toi que je gâche ma vie Brooke. Je t'aime, et je veux être avec toi, qu'importe ce qui doit se passer.

Brooke le regarda, émue par ce qu'il venait de dire.

**Brooke** : Je t'aime aussi Lucas. Je veux être avec toi moi aussi, mais si je dis aujourd'hui à Nathan que j'ai couché avec un autre et que l'on sort ensuite ensemble, il comprendra tout.

**Lucas** : Alors on se cachera, le temps qu'il oubli tout ça.

Brooke voulut protester mais Lucas l'embrassa.

**Lucas** : Tu viens de m'avouer que tu m'aimais, tu crois que je vais te laisser partir après ça ?

Brooke lui sourit.

**Brooke** : D'accord. Mais il faut que j'aille parler à Nathan.

**Lucas** : Ok, tu m'appelles dés que c'est fait.

Brooke hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser, puis elle s'éloigna. Dix minutes après, elle frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Nathan et Lucas. Nathan lui dit d'entrer distraitement car il était en train de lire une lettre. Quand il la vit, il sut qu'elle venait pour lui annoncer le résultat de sa prise de sang. Elle se plaça face à lui dans le salon.

**Nathan** : Alors ?

**Brooke** : C'est positif... Je suis enceinte.

Nathan dut s'asseoir sur le dossier du canapé.

**Nathan** : Je croyais que tu prenais la pilule Brooke ?

**Brooke** : Je l'ai oublié, la semaine avant que l'on se sépare.

C'était cette fameuse fois où Brooke avait couché avec Nathan et que Lucas lui avait dit que cette situation l'arrangeait. Quand elle avait fait l'amour avec Lucas le lendemain, elle n'avait toujours pas pensé à prendre la pilule. Elle s'en était rendue compte trop tard.

**Nathan** : Je ne suis pas prêt à être père.

**Brooke** : Je ne te demande rien Nathan... Surtout que...

**Nathan** : Quoi ?

**Brooke** : Il est possible que tu ne sois pas le père...

Nathan la regarda en se relevant.

**Nathan** : Comment ça ?

**Brooke** : J'ai couché avec un autre pendant qu'on était ensemble.

Nathan sembla s'énerver.

**Nathan** : Tu m'as trompé ?

**Brooke **: Je suis désolée Nathan, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Nathan hurla contre elle.

**Nathan** : Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

**Brooke** : Ecoute Nathan je...

**Nathan** : Tais toi !

Il lui faisait peur.

**Brooke** : Je te demande pardon Nathan...

**Nathan** : Sale garce !

Il leva la main et la frappa au visage. Elle tomba parterre. A ce moment là, Lucas qui avait comme un mauvais pressentiment entra dans l'appartement. Il se précipita sur Brooke en hurlant à son frère.

**Lucas** : Non mais ça ne va pas ?!?!

Il s'agenouilla auprès de Brooke qui se tenait la joue.

**Lucas** : Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle pleurait. Nathan regardait la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux, et c'est comme si tout s'éclairait pour lui. Il murmura un peu perdu.

**Nathan** : Lucas ?

Lucas le regarda et vit le regard de Nathan. Il comprit que son frère savait désormais.

**Nathan** : C'est avec lui que tu as couché ?

Lucas aida Brooke à se lever. Celle-ci avait la tête baissée.

**Lucas** : Ecoute Nathan, on ne voulait pas te faire ça.

**Nathan** : Espèce de traître.

Il lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Lucas ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son geste en se jetant sur lui. Ils se mirent à se battre. Brooke tenta de les séparer.

**Brooke** : Arrêtez !

Elle s'approcha d'eux, et Nathan lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre, alors que celui-ci était destiné à Lucas. Brooke fut projetée à terre. Elle resta immobile en se tenant le ventre. Lucas tourna la tête et se précipita à ses côtés.

**Lucas** : Brooke ! Brooke ! Regarde-moi.

Brooke se tordait de douleur.

**Brooke** : J'ai mal Lucas...

Lucas semblait paniquer. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de perdre celle qu'il aimait. Nathan lui ne bougeait pas, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait plus réagir. Lucas le regarda.

**Lucas** : Appelle une ambulance !

Nathan avait les pieds fixés au sol. Son regard était vide. Lucas pleurait.

**Lucas** : Dépêche toi !

Nathan sembla réagir, il prit son portable et appela une ambulance. En attendant qu'elle arrive, Lucas essaya de rassurer Brooke.

**Lucas** : Ca va aller mon amour... Je suis là, avec toi.

Nathan les regardait sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait.


	22. Chapter 22

L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Ils emmenèrent Brooke, mais refusèrent que Lucas monte avec eux. Lucas attrapa sa veste en jetant un regard à son frère avant de sortir. Puis il fonça à l'hôpital. Il était dans la salle d'attente depuis un quart d'heure quand il reçut un appel de sa mère.

**Lucas** : Allo ?

**Karen** : Bonjour mon chéri ! Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.

**Lucas** : En faite maman je ne peux pas trop te parler là, je suis à l'hôpital.

Karen faillit s'étrangler à l'autre bout du fil.

**Karen** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Lucas** : Brooke a reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. J'attends de ses nouvelles.

**Karen** : Oh mon Dieu ! Tu as prévenu ses parents ?

**Lucas** : Je n'ai pas leur numéro, mais je vais appeler Peyton, pour lui dire. Elle se chargera de les appeler.

**Karen** : Dis lui qu'elle m'attende au carrefour, je viens te rejoindre et je la prends au passage.

**Lucas** : Maman ce n'est pas la peine.

**Karen** : Ne discute pas, fais ce que je te dis.

Elle raccrocha. Lucas appela Peyton. Elle sembla affolée à l'autre bout du fil. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Karen et Peyton arrivèrent. Cette dernière pleurait.

**Peyton** : Comment va-t-elle ?

**Lucas** : Les médecins sont toujours avec elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Il était 19 heures 30 quand le médecin arriva dans la salle d'attente. Il s'adressa à Karen.

**Le docteur** : Vous êtes la mère de Brooke ?

**Karen** : Euh non...

**Peyton** : Les parents de Brooke sont en Californie, je les appelés pour les prévenir, mais ils ne pourront pas venir tout de suite. Comment va-t-elle ?

**Le docteur** : Bien. Elle a fait une hémorragie, mais nous avons pu l'arrêter. Le coup qu'elle a reçu à dû être violent.

Karen et Peyton regardèrent Lucas. Celui-ci ne leur avait pas vraiment expliqué comment cela c'était passé.

**Le docteur** : Je ne peux vous en dire plus, le reste est confidentiel.

Il allait pour partir.

**Lucas** : Comment va le bébé ?

Le docteur se retourna, Peyton et Karen parurent surprises.

**Le docteur** : Etes-vous le père ?

Lucas hésita.

**Lucas** : Oui.

Karen le regarda et crut défaillir.

**Karen** : Lucas... ?

Lucas baissa les yeux.

**Le docteur** : Je suis désolé, elle l'a perdu. A 6 semaines le fœtus est trop fragile pour supporter un coup comme elle en a reçu.

**Lucas** : Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

**Le docteur** : Pas ce soir désolé, elle est endormie.

Le docteur s'en alla. Karen regarda son fils avec un regard qui montrait toutes les questions qu'elle se posait. Peyton aussi semblait attendre des explications. Lucas s'assit. Il s'adressa à sa mère pour lui raconter le début de l'histoire, Peyton elle le connaissait déjà.

**Lucas** : Je suis sorti avec Brooke en secret alors qu'elle était avec Nathan. On a rompu il y a un peu moins d'un mois et demi, en même temps qu'elle a quitté Nathan. Seulement elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte. On ignore si c'était de moi ou de Nathan. Cet après-midi elle a avoué à Nathan qu'elle l'avait trompé. Il l'a frappée. Je suis arrivé, et il a compris que c'était avec moi qu'elle l'avait trompé. On s'est battu, Brooke a tenté de s'interposer et a reçu un coup de poing.

Lucas releva la tête. Karen le regardait entre colère et déception. Peyton partit sans rien dire.

**Karen** : Comment as-tu pu être aussi imprudent ? Et comment as-tu pu faire ça à Nathan ?

Lucas se leva avec des larmes dans les yeux, sa voix tremblant.

**Lucas** : Ne me juge pas maman !

Il s'en alla, sa mère le rattrapa. Elle le força à se retourner.

**Karen** : Lucas !

Lucas se dégagea de son emprise.

**Lucas **: Laisse-moi !

Il sortit de l'hôpital et rejoignit sa voiture. Il retourna à l'appartement. Il rentra visiblement épuisé. Il entendit du bruit dans le fond du couloir. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Nathan et le découvrit en train de remplir sa valise de vêtements.

**Lucas** : Tu fais quoi ?

**Nathan** : Ca ne se voit pas ? Je pars !

Lucas s'approcha un peu de lui.

**Nathan** : Ne t'approche pas sinon je te colle mon poing dans la figure !

**Lucas** : Ecoute Nathan... je suis désolé de t'avoir fait ça...

Nathan se retourna et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

**Nathan** : Tais-toi !

Il frappa sa main contre le mur, contre lequel il avait collé Lucas. Lucas ferma les yeux. Nathan retourna à sa valise pour la fermer. Il la prit et sortit de la chambre. Lucas alla à sa suite, sa voix tremblait.

**Lucas** : Ne t'en vas pas Nathan. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

Nathan lâcha sa valise et se retourna en pointant un doigt vers lui.

**Nathan** : Je vais te dire ce que je n'aurais pas pu te faire. Je n'aurais jamais pu coucher avec ta copine. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que pour moi, le lien qu'on avait était plus important que n'importe quelle fille !! On avait fait un pacte Lucas ! On était frères avant tout !! Mais toi tu n'es qu'un traître. Et on n'est plus frères désormais !

Haley entra à ce moment là.

**Haley** : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Nathan la regarda et se dirigea vers le placard sous le meuble.

**Nathan** : Demande donc à Lucas !

Haley regarda Lucas, celui-ci regardait Nathan prendre ses DVD.

**Nathan** : Demande lui comment on peut piquer la copine de son frère ! Et demande lui aussi qui est le père du bébé de Brooke !

Haley regarda Lucas en comprenant qu'il lui avait menti et qu'il avait continué à voir Brooke même après qu'elle les ait surpris.

**Haley** : Tu m'avais dit que tu avais arrêté de la voir...

Nathan se retourna vers elle.

**Nathan** : Tu le savais ?

**Haley** : Non écoute, je l'ai découvert par hasard, mais je croyais qu'ils avaient arrêté de se voir.

Nathan récupéra sa valise et s'arrêta à côté d'elle.

**Nathan** : Et t'as préféré protéger Lucas bien sûre ! Tu m'avais dit que tu serais toujours mon amie...

Nathan commença à partir, elle l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir.

**Haley** : Je le suis Nathan.

Il se dégagea.

**Nathan** : Non, tu ne l'es plus. Restez ensemble, les traîtres sont faits pour s'entendre.

Il s'en alla en claquant la porte. Haley pleurait. Elle s'adressa à Lucas sans se retourner.

**Haley** : Comment as-tu pu me mentir ? Et comment as-tu pu faire ça à ton frère ?

Lucas ne répondit pas. Son visage trahissait la douleur qu'il ressentait. Haley se retourna et alla vers lui en le secouant.

**Haley** : Réponds-moi Lucas !

Lucas ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes. Devant le silence du jeune homme, Haley le lâcha et s'en alla. Lucas la regarda faire sans la retenir. Il se sentait si nul et si seul. Il glissa contre le canapé et mit sa tête entre ses genoux. Il resta ainsi des heures. Il ne pouvait plus réagir. Au bout d'un moment il finit par se lever et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il voulait s'endormir pour toujours.

Peyton baissa les yeux. Nathan comprit qu'elle le savait effectivement. Il lança le ballon de toutes ses forces contre le panier. Il rebondit et alla rouler à l'autre bout du terrain. Nathan commença à faire les cents pas.

**Nathan** : Tout le monde savait ce que mon frère faisait derrière mon dos et personne ne me l'a dit !!

Peyton se leva et vint vers lui.

**Peyton** : Parce que tu crois que c'était à moi de te le dire ? T'aurais voulu que je vienne te dire quoi ? Ma meilleure amie te trompe ?!? Alors qu'on n'a jamais été amis toi et moi.

Le ton que Peyton prit eu l'air de le calmer. Il s'assit sur la table.

**Nathan** : De toute façon même ma meilleure amie ne me l'a pas dit.

**Peyton** : Tu crois que c'était facile pour elle ? Etre tiraillé comme ça entre ses deux meilleurs amis... Elle a cru que c'était fini... Elle ne voulait pas prendre partie.

**Nathan** : J'ai l'impression d'être un idiot. J'étais prêt à aider Brooke pour le bébé. Mais voilà que j'apprends qu'il n'est peut-être pas de moi...

Il eut un rire amer.

**Nathan** : Remarque se sera quand même un Scott... a espérer qu'il ne soit pas aussi pourri que son père et son grand père !

**Peyton** : Il n'y a plus de bébé Nathan.

Il releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

**Peyton** : Le coup qu'a reçu Brooke a tué le bébé...

**Nathan** : Tu veux dire que JE l'ai tué ?

Elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas répondre.

**Peyton** : Mais elle va bien... enfin d'après les médecins...

**Nathan** : Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche ! Je la hais, et Lucas aussi. Je hais Haley et je te hais toi et tout le monde !

**Peyton** : Je sais que c'est faux ! Tu es en colère, mais je suis sûre que tu ne t'en fiche pas et que tu ne nous hais pas.

Nathan s'effondra en larmes. Peyton eut pour la première fois de sa vie, un geste tendre envers lui, elle le serra dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment Nathan décida de rentrer chez sa mère. Celle-ci lui posa tout un tas de question auquel il refusa de répondre et il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.


	23. Chapter 23

Le lendemain, malgré l'état dans lequel Nathan, Haley et Lucas étaient, ils allèrent en cours. A un interclasse, Haley vint voir Nathan à son casier.

**Haley** : Nathan, je suis désolée.

Il releva la tête et la regarda.

**Nathan** : Désolée de quoi ? D'avoir préféré Lucas à moi.

**Haley** : Arrête de dire des bêtises Nathan. Quand je l'ai découvert, j'ai demandé à Lucas de faire quelque chose pour cesser cette situation. Il m'a dit ensuite qu'il ne verrait plus Brooke.

**Nathan** : Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me le dire toi ?

**Haley** : Je voulais éviter qu'on en arrive là où on en est aujourd'hui !

**Nathan** : Et bien bravo ! C'est réussi.

**Haley** : Je ne veux pas que notre amitié à tous les trois se termine ainsi...

**Nathan** : Tu aurais dû y penser avant !

Il flanqua la porte de son casier et s'en alla. Haley s'adossa contre le casier avec une mine dépitée. Lucas la regardait de loin. Elle croisa son regard, il s'en alla. Toute la journée, ceux qui, autrefois, étaient surnommés les trois compères, s'évitèrent. A la pause de midi, Lucas mangea seul sur un banc. Il regardait Nathan rire avec ses amis. Haley, elle s'était enfermée à la bibliothèque. Peyton s'approcha de Lucas.

**Peyton** : Je peux m'asseoir ?

**Lucas** : Tu n'as pas peur d'être vue avec un traître ?

**Peyton** : Non... je suis un peu une paria moi aussi, une rejetée de cette société de jeunes si parfaits !

Lucas sourit et elle s'assit à côté de lui.

**Peyton** : Nathan, Haley et toi vous avez des mines affreuses aujourd'hui.

**Lucas** : Je dois certainement avoir la pire des mines étant donné que moi j'ai en plus la culpabilité qui me ronge.

**Peyton** : Oui et puis il faut dire que le coquart que ton frère t'a fait n'arrange rien.

Elle toucha l'œil de Lucas, il fit une grimace de douleur.

**Lucas** : Je l'ai mérité après tout.

**Peyton** : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

**Lucas** : Je n'en sais rien. Je dois prendre mes décisions, seul, puisque je suis rejeté de tout le monde.

**Peyton** : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Lucas** : Il y a peu de temps, il n'y avait que cinq personnes qui comptaient plus que tout pour moi. Aujourd'hui je les ai toutes perdus. Nathan m'a dis que je n'étais plus son frère. Haley est partie hier en me haïssant de l'avoir mêlée à tout ça. Ma mère a honte de moi et de ce que j'ai fait. Quant à Keith j'imagine que lui aussi est déçu.

**Peyton** : Et la cinquième personne ?

**Lucas** : Elle est à l'hôpital à cause de moi.

**Peyton** : Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ?

**Lucas** : Non je vais allé la voir dés la fin des cours.

Peyton hocha la tête.

**Lucas** : Tu veux que je te dise, elle est la seule personne qui me donne encore envie de vivre.

**Peyton** : Lucas tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !! Je suis sûre que Keith et ta mère ne t'en veulent pas. Et tu dois laisser un peu de temps à Haley. Je sais qu'elle refusera de laisser ses meilleurs amis dans la tristesse.

Lucas se leva, les larmes aux yeux.

**Lucas** : Excuse-moi.

Il s'en alla vers l'intérieur du lycée. Peyton le regarda partir, puis tourna la tête vers Nathan et toute sa bande. Elle croisa le regard de Nathan qui détourna les yeux aussitôt.

A la sortie des cours Lucas alla en direction de l'hôpital. Quand il arriva à l'étage où Brooke avait été emmenée, il vit une infirmière qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre.

**Lucas** : Excusez-moi... est-ce que je peux voir Brooke ?

**L'infirmière** : Je vais voir si elle est réveillée.

Elle entra et Lucas attendit dans le couloir.

**L'infirmière** : Comment allez-vous mademoiselle Davis ?

Brooke était allongée dans le lit. Elle avait les yeux rouges et le teint pale.

**Brooke** : En faite j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici...

L'infirmière sourit

**L'infirmière** : Ca montre que vous allez mieux. Il y a un jeune homme dans le couloir qui souhaite vous voir.

**Brooke** : Comment est-il ?

**L'infirmière** : C'est un jeune homme assez grand et blond.

Brooke sut tout de suite que c'était Lucas.

**Brooke** : Dites-lui que je dors s'il vous plait.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et sortit. Elle informa Lucas que Brooke dormait et qu'il devrait repasser le lendemain. Lucas sembla déçu. Il rentra chez lui et s'allongea sur le canapé pour dormir. Une heure plus tard, Peyton vint voir Brooke à l'hôpital. Elle frappa, puis entra. Brooke avait fermé les yeux quand elle avait entendu frapper.

**Peyton** : Ne joue pas la comédie avec moi belle brune...

Brooke ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire.

**Brooke** : Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. Je croyais que c'était Lucas.

Peyton la regarda étonnée.

**Peyton** : Tu ne veux pas le voir ?

**Brooke** : Non, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie en faite.

**Peyton** : Pourquoi ? Si tu savais à quel point lui avait envie de te voir.

Brooke ferma les yeux. Peyton vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

**Peyton** : J'ai appris tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

**Brooke** : Comment on a pu en arriver là ?

**Peyton** : L'amour ça vous emmène n'importe où.

**Brooke** : Comment ça se passe entre Lucas et Nathan ?

**Peyton** : Oulà... Mal... Nathan est retourné chez sa mère, et Lucas déprime au plus haut point. En plus de ça Haley ne veut plus parler à Lucas et Nathan ne parle plus à Haley. Le vrai bordel quoi.

**Brooke** : C'est exactement ce que je voulais éviter.

**Peyton** : Oui mais tu n'y peux rien... un jour ou l'autre Nathan l'aurait découvert...

**Brooke** : Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir avec Lucas.

**Peyton** : Il ne faut rien regretter Brooke...

**Brooke** : Nathan et Lucas étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Et voilà que j'arrive dans leur vie et que je gâche tout. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas voir Lucas. Je suis une plaie pour lui et sa famille.

**Peyton** : Arrêtes Brooke... les choses n'arrivent pas par hasard. Lucas et toi êtes peut-être fait l'un pour l'autre. Et peut-être qu'il était marqué dans le destin que pour ça, Lucas devrait sacrifier son frère voilà tout.

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Brooke** : L'amour ça ne devrait pas comporter de sacrifices...

Peyton lui prit la main.

**Peyton** : Je sais...

Elle resta encore une heure à parler avec sa meilleure amie et à essayer de lui remonter le moral. La journée du jeudi passa vite. L'entraînement de basket du vendredi avait été avancé d'une journée. En faite comme c'était le dernier, c'était plutôt l'occasion de se retrouver autour d'un verre. Les pom-pom-girls étaient là aussi, mais finalement l'ambiance était plutôt morose. Tout le monde savait que Brooke était à l'hôpital. Et ils savaient aussi qu'entre Lucas et Nathan ça n'allait plus. La rumeur d'une liaison entre Brooke et Lucas avait vite fait le tour du lycée. Lucas, se sentit mal à l'aise et il s'en alla au bout d'une demi heure. Il alla à l'hôpital. Mais quand il arriva dans la chambre, il eut la surprise de n'y voir que Peyton qui était en train de plier quelques affaires.

**Lucas** : Où est Brooke ?

**Peyton **: Elle doit être au-dessus de nous en ce moment.

Lucas ne comprit pas, il prit peur.

**Peyton** : Elle est partie il y a une heure pour l'aéroport. Son avion a décollé il y a dix minutes.

Lucas tomba assis sur la chaise derrière lui. Peyton ramassa le pull qu'elle venait de plier dans un sac.

**Lucas **: Où est-elle allée ?

**Peyton** : Ses parents ont décidé de jouer les parents attentifs pour une fois. Comme il n'y avait plus qu'une journée de cours, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre une miette de leurs vacances sans passer pour des parents indignes, ils lui ont envoyés une aide malade pour l'accompagner jusqu'en Californie. Auprès d'eux.

**Lucas** : Je croyais que Brooke ne voulait pas passer les vacances avec eux.

Peyton haussa les épaules.

**Peyton** : Oui mais elle n'a pas protesté... Il faut croire qu'elle avait besoin d'un changement d'air.

Lucas semblait abattu.

**Lucas **: Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas essayé de me joindre ?

Peyton ne voulut pas lui dire que Brooke ne souhaitait pas le voir. Il était déjà trop mal en point pour entendre ça.

**Peyton** : Elle n'a pas eu le temps c'est tout.

**Lucas** : Quand est-ce qu'elle revient ?

**Peyton** : Je n'en sais rien... Je crois que ce ne sera pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Lucas resta quelques minutes sans bouger, le regard dans le vide. Peyton mit une main sur son épaule.

**Peyton** : Je te raccompagne chez toi ?

Lucas sembla sortir de sa stupeur.

**Lucas** : Non, je vais rentrer tout seul...

Il se leva et s'en alla, sous le regard d'une Peyton désolée. Lucas rentra chez lui, s'assit par terre contre son lit et pleura de longues heures.


	24. Chapter 24

Trois mois avaient passés depuis la fin des cours. Lucas sortit de la salle de bain de chez sa mère et entra dans son ancienne chambre qui était de nouveau pleine de toutes ses affaires. Il s'assit et regarda la photo d'Haley, Nathan et lui qui était posée sur son étagère. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, celle qui menait au jardin. Lucas releva la tête et vit la frimousse d'Haley.

**Haley** : Tu es prêt pour cette rentrée ?

_Flash back... une semaine après le départ de Brooke, Lucas était dans son appartement. Il décida de faire une tournée de linge. Il avait les bras chargés de vêtements. L'un de ses sweats tomba, il se baissa pour le ramasser, mais quand il le saisit, un pantalon tomba. On sentait que ça commençait à l'énerver, et quand il se baissa pour ramasser le pantalon, un autre des vêtements tomba. Il se releva et jeta le linge par terre de rage, puis il donna des coups de pieds dedans de plus en plus violemment. Haley qui passait justement par là, entendit le bruit et arriva. La porte d'entrée était ouverte et elle vit que son meilleur ami avait les nerfs qui lâchaient. Il finit par s'asseoir contre le canapé en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Haley s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit auprès de lui. Elle prit une de ses mains. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était là. Il releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Haley avait l'air d'être elle aussi au bord des larmes._

_**Haley**__ : Lucas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_**Lucas**__ : Je n'en peux plus Haley... je me sens seul et nul !_

_**Haley**__ : Tu n'es pas seul, et tu n'es pas nul. C'est moi qui suis nulle de ne pas m'être rendue compte à quel point tu allais mal. _

_**Lucas**__ : Brooke est partie..._

_**Haley**__ : Je suis désolée Lucas. Je suis là moi maintenant... je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir été là alors que tu avais besoin d'aide._

_Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux en larmes. Elle le serra dans ses bras. Et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un petit bout de temps._

Lucas prit son sac et se leva de son lit.

**Lucas** : Il le faut vraiment ?

**Haley **: Je le crains, allez, en route...

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il saisit. Puis ils marchèrent jusqu'au lycée. Lucas semblait songeur.

**Haley** : Tu crois qu'elle sera là ?

**Lucas** : Qui ?

**Haley** : Brooke...

**Lucas** : Je n'en sais rien...

Ils arrivèrent au lycée. Lucas aperçut Nathan, Celui-ci le vit également, mais fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

_Flash back... Quelques jours après son « pétage de plomb », Lucas vint voir Nathan sur le terrain de basket. Nathan s'entraînait tout seul. Lucas s'approcha et le regarda un instant. Nathan continuait de jouer comme s'il ne le voyait pas._

_**Lucas**__ : Je peux te parler ?_

_Nathan marqua un panier._

_**Nathan**__ : Je crois qu'on n'a rien à se dire._

_**Lucas**__ : En faite je viens pour te donner ta partie de la caution de l'appartement._

_**Nathan**__ : Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas prévu de t'y installer avec Brooke ?_

_Le ballon rebondit contre le panier._

_**Lucas**__ : Non. Brooke est partie. _

_Nathan émit un petit rire._

_**Nathan**__ : C'est quand même dommage d'avoir trahi son frère pour une fille qui te laisse dés que les choses deviennent compliquées._

_**Lucas**__ : Je n'ai pas voulu te trahir Nathan... Je suis tombée amoureux d'elle... Et j'avais beau savoir que c'était mal, je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle. En plus tu n'es pas tout blanc toi non plus... je te rappelle que je t'ai surpris dans les bras de Taylor alors que tu sortais avec Brooke._

_Nathan lui lança un regard noir._

_**Nathan**__ : Tu sais quoi Lucas, déculpabilises-toi comme tu veux. Moi, je m'en fiche de tout ça, de ce que vous avez pu faire tous les deux, et de ce que vous allez faire dans l'avenir. Je ne me sens plus concerné, par ce qui peux t'arriver, à toi ou à elle._

_Lucas le regarda, blessé. Il hocha la tête._

_**Lucas**__ : Je comprends... J'espère juste qu'un jour tu me pardonneras._

_Nathan fit rebondir violemment le ballon contre le sol._

_**Nathan**__ : Te pardonner ? Tu te moques de moi ?_

_**Lucas**__ : Peut-être qu'avec le temps, et puis comme j'ai l'intention aussi de venir jouer sur ce terrain cet été, on aura sûrement l'occasion de s'y trouver en même temps... On est les seuls capables de jouer l'un contre l'autre sans savoir d'avance qui gagnera._

_**Nathan**__ : Sauf que cet été je ne serai pas là. Je pars pour Hight Flyers. _

_Lucas sourit._

_**Lucas**__ : C'est génial tu l'as appris quand ?_

_**Nathan**__ : Dix minutes avant que j'apprenne ce que Brooke et toi m'avez fait... Tu vois à quel point j'ai eu peu de temps pour me réjouir de cette nouvelle..._

_Lucas baissa les yeux._

_**Nathan**__ : On n'est plus frères, c'est comme ça... Rien n'y changera._

_Lucas le regarda, posa l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans les mains à terre, puis s'en alla sans rien dire, mais le cœur gros._

**Haley **: Lucas ?

Lucas sembla sortir de ses songes. La sonnerie retentit. Il prit Haley par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers l'un des bâtiments du lycée. La matinée de cours sembla interminable. A la pause de midi, Haley s'approcha de Nathan.

**Haley** : Alors cette rentrée ?

Nathan se retourna sans sourire.

**Nathan** : Géniale.

Il ferma son casier et s'en alla, sans même laisser le temps à son ancienne meilleure amie de répondre. Haley soupira, elle était triste. Peyton arriva derrière elle.

**Peyton** : Il ne veut toujours pas te parler ?

Elle la regarda en hochant la tête.

_Flash back... Haley vint sonner à la porte de chez Nathan. Deb ouvrit et fit un grand sourire en la voyant._

_**Deb**__ : Haley, il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu._

_**Haley**__ : C'est vrai que les occasions sont rares._

_**Deb**__ : Tu viens voir Nathan ?_

_**Haley**__ : Heu... oui... il est là ?_

_**Deb**__ : Dans sa chambre, vas y monte._

_Haley monta et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Nathan. Il était en train de faire son sac. Elle frappa à la porte. Nathan se retourna, la regarda à peine et continua à plier ses affaires._

_**Haley**__ : Ouh..._

_Elle s'approcha, ne sachant visiblement pas trop par quoi commencer._

_**Haley**__ : Lucas m'a dit que tu partais pour Hight Flyers... Je suis contente pour toi._

_**Nathan**__ : Je croyais que Lucas et toi ne vous parliez plus... Oh mais c'est vrai, tu ferais tout pour ne pas faire de mal à ton cher ami._

_**Haley**__ : Nathan... écoute... moi je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ça... Je vous regarde en train de vous déchirer et je ne le supporte pas. C'est injuste de me forcer à choisir entre vous._

_**Nathan**__ : Te forcer ? Le choix tu l'as fait le jour où tu as préféré protéger Lucas..._

_**Haley**__ : Je n'ai pas préféré protéger Lucas. Je croyais qu'il avait cessé de la voir. Je n'approuve pas ce qu'il a fait, seulement, je suis son amie, malgré tout ce qu'il peut faire. Et je suis aussi ton amie. Et si moi je l'étais aussi pour toi, tu ne me jugerais pas sur ce que j'ai pu faire, ou ne pas faire..._

_**Nathan**__ : Parlons-en de cette amitié ! Tu m'avais juré d'être toujours mon amie... Et je pensais que tu le serais. Mais tu m'as menti Haley ! Et ça je ne trouve pas que c'est un signe d'amitié._

_Haley était au bord des larmes._

_**Haley**__ : Je regrette d'avoir été mêlée à tout ça, malgré moi, et peut-être que j'ai eu tord de croire que cette histoire entre Brooke et Lucas n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Mais si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que ça nous sépare tous les trois. Nathan on est amis depuis qu'on a 8 ans, je ne veux pas que ça change._

_**Nathan**__ : Et pourtant tout a changé maintenant. Je veux tourner cette page de ma vie. Je vais profiter de ce stage d'été pour vous oublier, Lucas, Brooke et toi. Et je sais qu'après ce que vous m'avez fait, je n'en aurais aucun mal._

_Une larme coula sur la joue d'Haley. Elle resta un instant à regarder Nathan, qui l'ignorait de nouveau. Puis elle s'en alla doucement. Nathan ferma les yeux douloureusement quand il la sentit partir. _

**Haley** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en-tête, notre dernière conversation a été claire : Je ne suis plus son amie...

Peyton la regarda avec pitié. Elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait et se dirigea vers la cour. Après un instant de réflexion, Haley sortit elle aussi dehors pour rejoindre Lucas qui était installé à une table


	25. Chapter 25

Le soleil brillait et tous les élèves profitaient de ces derniers jours d'été. Lucas vit qu'Haley était triste quand elle s'assit à côté de lui.

**Lucas** : Ca ne va pas ?

**Haley** : J'ai essayé de parler à Nathan mais...

Lucas parut sincèrement désolé.

**Lucas** : Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

**Haley** : Mais non... On arrête de parler de ça d'accord ?

**Lucas** : D'accord.

Il lui fit un sourire. Haley regarda le sandwich de Lucas avec envie.

**Haley** : C'est ta mère qui t'a préparé ça ?

**Lucas** : Oui, depuis deux mois elle est aux petits soins pour moi.

**Haley** : C'est normal vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai ramené auprès d'elle.

_Flash-back... Haley poussa la porte du café de Karen, en tenant Lucas par l'épaule. Karen releva la tête. _

_**Karen**__ : Oh mon Dieu, Lucas... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Haley fit s'asseoir Lucas sur une chaise. Haley parla à Karen un peu plus loin._

_**Haley**__ : Je l'ai trouvé en train de taper dans une pile de linge. Il s'est effondré en larmes. Il va mal Karen. Il a besoin de nous._

_Karen était elle aussi au bord des larmes. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Lucas._

_**Karen**__ : Je crois qu'il serait bien que tu reviennes vivre chez nous. Avec Keith et moi. Tu ne dois pas être seul._

_Lucas approuva de la tête, et sa mère le serra dans ses bras._

**Lucas** : Ouais, j'étais vraiment un zombie il y a deux mois.

**Haley** : Mais tu l'es depuis toujours mon cher Lucas.

Elle se mit à rire, il rit également, puis son regard balaya la cour, il fixa alors un endroit et son sourire s'effaça. Haley le vit. Elle se retourna et aperçut immédiatement Brooke. Elle était avec Peyton, assise sur un banc. Elle était de dos, mais Haley était sûre que c'était bien elle. Elle regarda de nouveau Lucas. Il ne bougeait pas. Il restait là à fixer Brooke. Il se souvint des instants qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il se revit enfermé avec elle dans la pièce de rangement, puis il se rappela les discussions qu'ils avaient. Leur premier baiser réapparut dans sa tête, et aussi la première fois qu'ils firent l'amour. Il se souvint de la culpabilité qu'il avait envers Nathan, la culpabilité de vouloir être avec Brooke. Il se remémora leurs nombreuses rencontres secrètes. Puis leur rupture refit surface. Il la revit en train de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte et il entendit sa voix lui dire « Je t'aime ». La dernière image qu'il eut fut celle de Nathan et lui se battre et du coup que reçut Brooke au cours de cette bagarre. La voix d'Haley le fit revenir à la réalité.

**Haley** : Lucas tout va bien ?

Lucas la regarda.

**Lucas** : Euh...

Il semblait un peu perdu.

**Haley** : Viens, on va aller se promener hors du lycée.

Elle l'aida à se lever, il la suivit sans trop réagir et elle l'emmena près de la rivière.

Brooke semblait un peu déconnecté de cette réalité également. Elle aperçut Lucas au moment où il s'éloignait avec Haley. Peyton la regarda.

**Peyton** : Il va mieux tu sais.

Brooke la regarda.

**Brooke** : Tant mieux. Ca m'a fait de la peine quand tu m'as dit qu'il allait mal.

**Peyton** : Et toi ? Ca va ? Pas trop dur de replonger dans cette ville et tous les souvenirs qui lui sont liés ?

**Brooke** : Un peu si... Mon départ a été dur.

**Peyton** : Oui, je m'en souviens, j'y étais.

_Flash back... L'aide malade que ses parents avaient envoyée était en train d'aider Brooke quand Peyton frappa à la porte._

_**Peyton**__ : Tu sors déjà ?_

_Brooke s'adressa à la femme._

_**Brooke**__ : Je vais y arriver seule. Vous pouvez vous occuper des papiers ?_

_La femme hocha la tête et sortit._

_**Peyton**__ : Tu rentres chez toi ?_

_**Brooke**__ : Non, je vais rejoindre mes parents en Californie..._

_**Peyton**__ : Quoi ? Maintenant ? Et les cours ?_

_**Brooke**__ : La journée de demain n'est pas vraiment importante, ce ne sera que batailles d'eau et au revoirs._

_**Peyton**__ : Justement c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux dans les cours._

_**Brooke**__ : J'ai eu mon compte question bagarres._

_Peyton regarda son amie, avec un air triste._

_**Peyton**__ : Ca veut dire que tu vas passer l'été loin de moi ?_

_Brooke lâcha son sac et s'approcha de son amie._

_**Brooke **__: Si je le pouvais je resterais..._

_**Peyton**__ : Mais tu préfères fuir..._

_**Brooke**__ : Ce n'est pas toi que je fuis ma Peyton..._

_**Peyton**__ : Non, je sais... C'est Lucas et Nathan._

_Brooke hocha la tête._

_**Brooke**__ : Tu pourras garder un œil sur eux ?_

_**Peyton **__: Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi ?_

_**Brooke**__ : Avec moi dans les parages, il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils se réconcilient tous les deux... Tu le feras hein ?_

_**Peyton**__ : D'accord...Mais tu vas me manquer Miss Davis._

_Brooke la serra dans ses bras._

_**Brooke**__Toi aussi Miss Sawyer_

**Brooke** : Mais au faite on n'a pas eu le temps de beaucoup se parler, tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

**Peyton** : Oui... Enfin sans toi ça n'a pas été pareil...

Brooke sourit. Puis elle aperçut Nathan. Peyton suivit son regard.

**Peyton** : J'ai tenu ma promesse tu sais.

Brooke la regarda de nouveau.

**Brooke** : Laquelle ?

**Peyton** : J'ai veillé sur Lucas et Nathan.

_Flash-back...Nathan était assis sur la plage, il regardait le soleil se coucher sur la mer. Des pas s'approchèrent de lui. _

_**Peyton**__ : Tu sais que c'est MON lieu de méditation ici. D'habitude j'y suis tranquille._

_Nathan la regarda et sourit._

_**Nathan**__ : Et bien ça te dérange si je te l'emprunte pour ce soir ?_

_**Peyton**__ : Non, on peut peut-être méditer tous les deux..._

_Nathan hocha la tête et Peyton s'assit à ses côtés._

_**Peyton**__ : D'habitude tu es toujours au terrain de basket le soir._

_**Nathan**__ : Comment tu le sais ?_

_**Peyton**__ : Je passe par là-bas pour venir ici. Jamais tu ne m'as vu..._

_**Nathan**__ : Quand je joue au basket, je ne vois rien autour. Enfin ce soir, je préfère éviter d'y aller, je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur Lucas._

_**Peyton**__ : Ca ne s'arrange pas avec lui ?_

_Nathan la regarda avec une pointe de colère._

_**Nathan**__ : Jamais ça ne s'arrangera entre lui et moi._

_**Peyton**__ : Il ne faut jamais dire jamais._

_Nathan hocha la tête d'un air de refus._

_**Nathan**__ : Il m'a trahi comme jamais personne ne m'a trahi. J'avais tellement confiance en lui... Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'étais fier d'être son frère. Ce qu'il m'a fait c'est... Maintenant j'ai honte d'avoir le même sang que lui._

_**Peyton**__ : Nathan... Lucas souffrait de te faire ça..._

_**Nathan**__ : Ca ne l'a pas empêché de continuer à coucher avec elle, derrière mon dos._

_Peyton baissa les yeux. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Il y eut un silence. Nathan le brisa au bout d'un moment._

_**Nathan**__ : Je viens de me disputer avec Haley._

_Peyton le regarda._

_**Peyton**__ : Pourquoi tu ne lui pardonnes pas ? Je crois que tu as besoin d'amis en ce moment._

_**Nathan**__ : Haley a toujours été l'amie de Lucas avant tout._

_**Peyton**__ : Ne dis pas ça... Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit le jour où on a discuté pour la première fois ?_

_Nathan hocha la tête pour dire non tout en prenant du sable et en le faisant glisser dans ses mains._

_**Peyton**__ : Que tu étais comme son frère, tout comme Lucas..._

_Nathan la regarda surpris._

_**Nathan**__ : Peut-être mais c'est Lucas qu'elle a choisi de défendre._

_**Peyton**__ : Non, c'est votre lien fraternel qu'elle a choisi de défendre..._

_Il ne répondit pas._

_**Peyton**__ : Je sais que c'est dur de pardonner à quelqu'un qui vous a fait souffrir et pleurer comme jamais... J'en ai voulu à ma mère le jour où elle a eu cet accident. Seulement j'ai réalisé que ça ne servait à rien... elle n'était plus là... _

_Une larme coula sur son visage. Nathan le vit et la prit par l'épaule pour l'attirer à lui. Elle se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur son épaule._

_**Nathan**__ : Je suis désolé pour ta mère... Mais tu sais c'est différent, elle ne t'a pas fait souffrir volontairement._

_Elle releva la tête et regarda Nathan dans les yeux._

_**Peyton**__ : Ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que la vie est trop courte pour s'éloigner de ceux qu'on aime. Tu as la mort pour te les prendre. Et quand elle vient chercher quelqu'un, c'est définitif..._

_Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Nathan murmura._

_**Nathan**__ : C'est marrant mais la seule personne que je vais regretter cet été à Tree Hill, c'est toi._

_Peyton se redressa._

_**Peyton**__ : Tu pars ?_

_**Nathan**__ : Oui, je vais à Hight flyers._

_**Peyton**__ : C'est quoi ça ? Un congrès de BD ?_

_Nathan sourit amusé de sa réflexion._

_**Nathan**__ : Non, c'est un stage de basket. Les plus grands basketteurs sont passés par là..._

_**Peyton**__ : Oh... D'accord._

_Elle se leva._

_**Peyton**__ : Dans ce cas je te souhaite un bon stage._

_Il se leva à son tour._

_**Nathan**__ : Pourquoi tu pars ?_

_**Peyton**__ : Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te laisser méditer seul sur ce que je viens de te dire au sujet de Lucas et Haley. Et puis je n'aime pas les au revoirs qu'on dit après une bonne soirée. C'est trop triste... J'espère qu'en Septembre tout sera arrangé._

_**Nathan**__ : Ne rêve pas trop._

_**Peyton**__ : Toi rêves un peu plus... Et fait en sorte que ces rêves deviennent réalité._

_Elle s'éloigna doucement, Nathan se tourna vers elle._

_**Nathan **__: S'il y a une chose de positive en ce moment, c'est de m'être aperçu à quel point tu es une fille bien._

_Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête avec un sourire. _

_**Peyton**__ : Pour moi aussi, c'est positif... de penser la même chose à ton sujet..._

_Puis elle repartit._

**Peyton** : T'avais raison, Nathan est un type plutôt chouette...

Brooke la regarda surprise.

**Brooke** : Et bien, dommage qu'il ait fallu qu'il se fâche avec tout le monde pour t'en rendre compte...

**Peyton** : C'est un garçon très sensible. Je ne pensais pas que tout ça le toucherait autant. Mais tu sais je crois que Lucas souffre tout autant que lui.


	26. Chapter 26

_Flash back... Peyton entra dans le café de Karen. Lucas était derrière le bar. Il leva la tête. Peyton vint d'asseoir devant lui. Août venait juste de commencer et le soleil brillait._

_**Peyton**__ : Bonjour..._

_**Lucas**__ : Salut. Je te sers quelque chose ?_

_**Peyton**__ : Je veux bien un café..._

_Il prit une tasse et versa du café dedans._

_**Lucas**__ : Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?_

_**Peyton**__ : Une promesse..._

_Lucas la regarda étonnée de cette réponse. Peyton sourit._

_**Peyton**__ : J'ai promis à ma meilleure amie de veiller sur toi._

_**Lucas**__ : Et pourquoi ta meilleure amie ne l'a pas fait elle-même ?_

_**Peyton**__ : Je n'en sais rien... Il faudra lui demander..._

_Lucas jeta le torchon sur le bar._

_**Lucas**__ : Ah ouais ? Et je lui demande comment ? Par transmission de pensée ? Elle refuse de répondre à mes appels._

_**Peyton**__ : Ecoute ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi... _

_Lucas baissa la tête._

_**Lucas**__ : Excuse-moi..._

_Il vint à côté d'elle et s'adossa contre le bar._

_**Lucas**__ : Ils me manquent tellement..._

_Peyton se tourna vers lui et le regarda._

_**Peyton**__ : Qui ?_

_**Lucas**__ : Nathan et Brooke..._

_Peyton mit une main sur son épaule._

_**Peyton**__ : Je te comprends, mais il faut que tu avances sans eux Lucas._

_**Lucas**__ : Pourquoi ? Moi j'ai besoin d'eux._

_**Peyton**__ : Peut-être, mais tu dois te faire à l'idée, que tout est peut-être cassé entre vous trois._

_Lucas la regarda entre sourire et larmes._

_**Lucas**__ : Tu es venue là pour veiller sur moi ou me pousser au suicide ?_

_**Peyton**__ : Oh... désolée..._

_Ils se sourirent._

_**Peyton**__ : Tu sais, Nathan aussi souffre de cette situation. Et Brooke n'en parlons pas._

_**Lucas**__ : Comment va-t-elle ?_

_**Peyton**__ : Probablement aussi bien que toi et Nathan... _

_**Lucas**__ : Tu n'as pas de nouvelles d'elle ?_

_**Peyton**__ : Un peu, mais bon elle ne me dit pas tout, et je ne peux pas vraiment savoir comment elle va sans la voir._

_**Lucas**__ : Au moins elle ne t'évite pas toi..._

_**Peyton**__ : Elle ne veut pas te faire de mal tu sais... Elle veut que tu sois heureux. _

_**Lucas**__ : Sans elle et sans Nathan ça me parait difficile._

_**Peyton**__ : Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Penses aux personnes qui sont là elles._

_Lucas la regarda._

_**Lucas**__ : Tu as raison. Merci Peyton._

_Peyton lui sourit, se leva de sa chaise et sortit._

Brooke baissa les yeux.

**Brooke** : Alors il m'en veut ?

**Peyton** : Un peu... enfin je n'en sais trop rien. Mais tu sais bien qu'une discussion sera inévitable entre vous, alors tu le sauras bientôt.

La sonnerie retentit, et les deux amies allèrent en cours.

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde se dirigea vers les panneaux d'affichage du lycée. Ceux-ci annonçaient les dates des sélections pour les différentes activités et notamment celles pour l'équipe de basket. Lucas vit qu'elles avaient lieues à la fin de la semaine. Il rejoignit Haley qui l'attendait plus loin et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Haley rentra chez elle et Lucas alla sur le terrain de basket. Il fit quelques paniers, comme chaque soir. A un moment il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Brooke.

**Brooke** : Bonsoir Lucas...

Lucas resta sans bouger un instant puis se remit à jouer. Brooke vint auprès de lui et prit le ballon après que Lucas eut mis un panier.

**Brooke** : Comment vas-tu ?

**Lucas** : Comment pourrais-je aller à ton avis ?

Brooke baissa les yeux. Lucas alla prendre la bouteille d'eau qui était sur la table et but une gorgée. Il se retourna vers elle.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu partais ?

**Brooke** : Tout s'est passé très vite et puis, je ne savais pas quoi te dire après ce qui est arrivé.

**Lucas** : Ouais tu as préféré me laisser me débrouiller seul avec Nathan... Sans même répondre à mes appels

Brooke s'avança vers lui.

**Brooke** : Ce n'est pas ça... en faite, j'aurais voulu t'aider pour arranger les choses avec Nathan mais je me suis dit qu'il ne te pardonnerait jamais s'il te voyait avec moi.

**Lucas** : De toute façon il ne me pardonnera jamais.

**Brooke** : Si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

**Lucas** : Ca ne changera rien. Les choses sont faites comme ça, et aujourd'hui je me suis habitué à ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés... tout comme toi.

Brooke sentit les larmes montées au bord de ses yeux.

**Brooke **: Tout ce que je veux moi c'est que tu ailles bien.

Elle se retourna et s'apprêta à partir.

**Brooke** : Mais je n'ai pensé qu'à toi cet été...

Elle s'en alla. Lucas la regarda. Il l'aimait toujours malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il lui en voulait également d'être partie comme ça.

Le lendemain avant les cours, Nathan vint voir Peyton dans la cour. Elle était seule, Brooke n'était pas encore arrivée.

**Nathan** : Salut toi.

Elle se retourna et lui fit un sourire.

**Peyton** : Nathan ! Alors comment ça c'est passé ton stage de basket ?

**Nathan** : C'était génial... J'ai appris pleins de trucs et je me suis amélioré.

**Peyton** : C'est bien tu vas mettre la pâtée à tout le monde cette année.

Il sourit.

**Nathan** : Et toi ? Tes vacances ?

**Peyton** : Oh, et bien elles ont été plutôt calmes...

**Nathan** : T'aurais dû venir à Hight Flyers...

**Peyton** : Ah Ah Ah... Non merci... tu sais le basket...

**Nathan** : Ouais... enfin peut-être te mettras-tu dans l'équipe des pom-pom-girls cette année.

Peyton lui fit une grimace.

**Peyton** : Plutôt mourir.

Nathan rigola.

**Nathan** : En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de te voir...

**Peyton** : Moi aussi.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, puis s'apercevant du geste qu'elle venait de faire, elle se recula, gênée. Nathan lui sourit avec une certaine gêne également puis s'en alla. Jack, qui avait observé la scène de loin, s'approcha de Peyton.

**Jack** : Notre Peyton ne haïrait-elle plus le basket ? Enfin, surtout les joueurs ?

Peyton se retourna vers lui.

**Peyton** : Je n'ai jamais haït les joueurs de basket... la preuve tu en es un et pourtant tu es mon ami.

**Jack** : Alors je reformule ma question : Serais-tu en train de tomber amoureuse de Nathan ?

Peyton fit semblant de s'étouffer.

**Peyton** : Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

**Jack** : Il y a un an, tu le fusillais des yeux dés que tu le croisais et aujourd'hui tu le prends dans tes bras. Les choses ont bien changé on dirait.

Peyton ne sut quoi répondre. Jack fit un sourire et s'en alla en ajoutant :

**Jack** : Je te l'avais dit, il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour...

**Peyton** : Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !

Jack ne se retourna même pas. Peyton resta perplexe, il était impossible qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Nathan. Haley vint la tirer de ses pensées.

**Haley** : De qui n'es-tu pas amoureuse ?

Peyton se retourna.

**Peyton** : Oh, Jack croit que je suis amoureuse de Nathan. Il déraille.

**Haley** : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Ca pourrait être possible après tout. Nathan est plutôt mignon, vous avez appris à vous connaître tous les deux et tu n'as plus l'air de le trouver aussi agaçant qu'avant.

**Peyton** : Ecoute, c'est vrai que Nathan a changé, ou peut-être que j'ai changé ma manière de le voir. Mais je ne pourrai jamais être amoureuse de lui... et en plus, je ne sortirai jamais avec l'ex de ma meilleure amie.

**Haley **: À ce sujet, comment va Brooke ?

Peyton regarda dans la cour.

**Peyton** : Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin... Je crois qu'elle avait prévu d'aller parler à Lucas hier soir. Les choses se sont peut-être arrangées, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils ne sont pas là tous les deux.

**Haley** : Oui, peut-être, enfin Lucas allait vraiment mal quand il l'a vu hier. Mais j'espère que les choses se sont arrangées comme tu le dis. En faite j'aimerais que tous les problèmes se résolvent et que Nathan nous pardonne à tous. Et justement je me disais que comme Nathan et toi êtes devenus assez proches, tu pourrais peut être essayer de le convaincre de nous écouter.

**Peyton** : J'ai déjà essayé tu sais, mais après tout, deux mois ont passé, peut-être qu'il m'écoutera cette fois. J'irai lui parler...

**Haley** : Merci Peyton.

La sonnerie retentit. Les filles allèrent en cours. Brooke arriva au moment où la porte de la classe se refermait. Elle avait cours d'histoire, avec Lucas. Il la regarda entrer, elle croisa son regard, il le détourna, et elle alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la classe, à côté de la fenêtre. Elle aimait regarder le ciel bleu. Lucas lui jeta quelques regards discrets pendant le cours. Il la trouvait si belle avec ce soleil qui reflétait sur ses cheveux.


	27. Chapter 27

A la fin du cours, il attrapa ses affaires et se hâta de sortir. Au moment où il tournait dans le couloir, Lucas se heurta à quelqu'un. Ses affaires ainsi que celles de l'autre personne tombèrent à terre, il se baissa pour les ramasser.

**Une voix** : Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention !

Lucas leva la tête et vit que c'était son frère. Il ramassa ses affaires, pendant que Nathan récupérait les siennes.

**Lucas** : Je ne t'avais pas vu...

Nathan commença à s'en aller.

**Nathan** : Si seulement moi aussi je pouvais ne plus te voir !

Lucas se leva et se retourna vers lui.

**Lucas** : Sarcastique à souhait, c'est bien le Nathan Scott que j'ai connu... Deux mois à Hight Flyers ne t'ont pas changer on dirait.

Brooke observait la scène tout comme les élèves qui se trouvaient là. Elle pressentait que la discussion allait s'envenimer.

**Nathan** : Effectivement ça n'a pas changé ce que je pense de toi... le stage de basket n'a pas pour but de vous inciter à pardonner les traîtres. Enfin c'est vrai que toi tu ne peux pas le savoir, puisque tu n'es pas assez bon pour y être accepté. Mais je te montrerai ce qu'est un vrai joueur...

Il se tourna vers ses amis avec un sourire et continua sa route.

**Lucas** : Et bien vas-y j'attends de voir ce que ça donne... par miracle ils t'auront peut-être apprit à smasher !

Cette remarque arrêta Nathan. Il regarda son frère avec colère.

**Nathan** : On dirait que le pleurnichard de service a acquis un peu de réparti pendant l'été.

**Lucas** : Disons que ça ne me gêne plus de t'envoyer balader vu que tu l'as dit toi-même : on n'est plus frères.

**Nathan** : Et oui, ça veut dire qu'à moi ça ne m'empêchera plus de te mettre mon poing dans la figure.

**Lucas** : La violence, toute suite... C'est vrai que tu as l'habitude... tu es violent même envers les filles.

Nathan sentit ses nerfs à vifs. Brooke comprit qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de se battre. Elle se mit entre eux et les regarda chacun son tour.

**Brooke** : Ca suffit...

**Nathan** : Oh mais ma petite amie adorée viendrait-elle défendre son cher Lucas ?

Brooke ne répondit pas. Nathan les fixa tour à tour. Il se retourna et partit, suivit de ses amis. Brooke regarda Lucas. Celui-ci s'en alla, sans même la remercier. Peyton qui avait également vu la scène s'approcha d'elle.

**Peyton** : Quel courage.

**Brooke** : Je suis plutôt stupide oui, il faut croire qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre n'a pas suffi à me dissuader de m'interposer entre ces deux là.

Peyton lui sourit. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux en la prenant par les épaules.

**Peyton** : Allez vient mon arbitre préféré.

Elles se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours. Pendant le cours de Mr Biggle, le prof de littérature, Brooke raconta à Peyton sa discussion de la veille avec Lucas.

**Peyton** : Alors ça ne s'est pas arrangé ? Tu me diras, je me suis doutée en vous voyant tous les trois tout à l'heure.

**Brooke** : Lucas m'en veut tellement. En même temps, qui pourrait le lui reprocher...

A la pause de midi, Peyton alla voir Nathan avant de rejoindre Brooke.

**Peyton** : Quelle démonstration de testostérone tout à l'heure !

Nathan la regarda.

**Nathan** : Il m'a cherché.

**Peyton** : Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire.

**Nathan** : Attends tu le défends là ?

**Peyton** : Non, non, non... je refuse que tu fasses avec moi ce que tu as fait avec Haley... Je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça... je te dis juste que votre petite scène de tout à l'heure était vraiment ridicule...

Nathan ne sut que répondre. Peyton se sentit un peu mal à l'aise d'être si dur avec lui. Elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule et lui fit un sourire.

**Peyton** : Je suis sûre que ça te fait du mal à toi aussi. Essayes au moins de ne pas le provoquer.

Elle s'en alla. Brooke la regarda s'approcher d'elle. Peyton s'assit à ses côtés.

**Brooke** : Et bien... on dirait que Nathan et toi...

Peyton la coupa.

**Peyton** : On est amis c'est tout. En faite, je crois que je suis la seule à qui il parle encore de nous quatre, alors je profite de cette avantage pour essayer d'arranger les choses.

**Brooke** : Rien ne s'arrangera Peyton...

**Peyton** : C'est sûr qu'avec aussi peu d'optimisme...

Brooke la regarda bizarrement

**Brooke** : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu essayes de nous aider. C'est vrai, tu disais détester Nathan et tu n'as jamais été proche de Lucas et d'Haley, alors je me demande bien pourquoi ce revirement...

Peyton eut un sursaut d'étonnement.

**Peyton** : Dis dont ma belle, je fais tout ça pour toi... mais si tu préfères que je ne me mêle pas de votre relation si compliquée, alors ok.

Elle se leva, un peu vexée de cette réflexion. Brooke ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Depuis son retour à Tree Hill, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être jalouse de Peyton. Sa meilleure amie avait réussi à prendre une place importante auprès de Nathan, et bien que Brooke n'ait jamais été amoureuse de lui, elle enviait Peyton. Et puis Lucas lui parlait à elle... Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. L'espace d'un moment elle espéra que c'était Lucas, mais c'était Haley. Le sourire de Brooke s'effaça.

**Haley** : Salut Brooke.

Brooke s'efforça de sourire à nouveau.

**Brooke** : Salut Haley. Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

**Haley** : Oh tu sais, Tree Hill l'été, c'est comme l'hiver, c'est mort. Et toi ? C'était comment la Californie ?

**Brooke** : Très bien... enfin je n'aurais qu'une chose à lui reprocher...

**Haley** : Laquelle ?

**Brooke** : C'était loin de Tree Hill.

**Haley** : Et de ceux que tu aimes...

**Brooke** : Oui enfin, ceux que j'aime ont très bien appris à vivre sans moi pendant ces deux mois. Je suis à me demander si j'ai bien fait de revenir.

**Haley** : Ne dis pas ça... Tous tes amis sont contents de te revoir... L'équipe de pom-pom-girls ne serait rien sans son capitaine. Et puis Peyton n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi pendant l'été.

**Brooke** : Je ne suis pas encore sûre que les filles me nommeront capitaine après ce que j'ai fait. Tout le monde me regarde si bizarrement. Quant à Peyton, elle s'est faite de nouveaux amis désormais. Et malheureusement, se sont des amis qui n'accepteront jamais plus de m'intégrer à eux.

**Haley** : Oh Brooke... Je sais que c'est dur en ce moment. Mais dis-toi que les choses s'arrangeront. Je suis là moi, je te l'ai dit avant les vacances : je peux être une épaule pour pleurer.

**Brooke** : Tu es gentille Haley. Comment arrives-tu à être aussi gentille avec celle qui à briser votre amitié à tous les trois ?

**Haley** : Ca ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir. Et puis, on est tous responsable de cette situation... Il faut que je te laisse. Mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler si ça va mal.

Brooke lui fit un sourire et la regarda partir. La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement. Brooke était allée s'excuser auprès de Peyton pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit dés le lendemain de leur dispute.

Les auditions avaient lieues le vendredi soir après les cours. Brooke se rendit à celles de pom-pom-girls. Elles se déroulaient juste après celles pour intégrer l'équipe des Ravens. Brooke entra dans le gymnase. Elle vit Lucas et Nathan sur le terrain. Au fond, tout le monde savait que l'équipe resterait la même, mais chaque année le directeur imposait des auditions pour laisser leur chance à tous. Brooke alla s'asseoir dans les tribunes. Lucas la regarda, et Nathan arriva à ce moment là sur lui en courant. Il le poussa violemment à terre. Lucas se releva.

**Lucas** : Non mais ça ne va pas !

**Nathan** : Si tu étais un peu à ce qu'on fait, tu m'aurais vu arriver.

Le coach les fit venir prêt d'eux.

**Whitey **: Bon c'est bon, j'en ai vu assez pour ce soir. Les résultats seront affichés lundi.

Les gars commencèrent à s'en aller vers les vestiaires. Whitey s'adressa à Nathan.

**Whitey **: Tu sais Scott, rien n'est acquis... Je peux très bien décider de virer un des joueurs de l'an passé, si celui-ci ne s'entend plus avec les membres de son équipe.

Nathan le regarda.

**Nathan** : C'est sûr, mais sans moi vous perdriez toute chance de gagner le tournoi cette année.

Nathan se dirigea vers les vestiaires à son tour. Brooke passa son audition puis rentra chez elle. Lucas était rentré à pied chez lui. Sur la route il croisa Peyton. Elle proposa de le raccompagner, il accepta et monta dans la voiture.

**Peyton** : Alors ces auditions, ça a donné quoi ?

**Lucas** : En faite je ne suis plus sûr d'avoir envie de faire partie de la même équipe que Nathan...

**Peyton** : Pourquoi ?

**Lucas** : Il se montre de plus en plus désagréable avec moi.

**Peyton** : Tu n'as pas été très agréable avec lui non plus l'autre jour.

**Lucas** : Tu sais, je suis peut-être en tord dans cette histoire, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Nathan m'humilier pour se venger. Je me suis excusé, je l'ai supplié, maintenant c'est finit.

**Peyton** : Et c'est pareil pour Brooke ?

**Lucas** : Brooke... Je crois qu'on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble c'est tout.

Peyton le regarda.

**Peyton** : Moi je crois que si au contraire. Je ressens tellement d'amour quand vous êtes près l'un de l'autre...

**Lucas** : Comment tu peux sentir ça alors qu'on n'est jamais à proximité l'un de l'autre ?

**Peyton** : Ca doit traverser les murs...

Lucas sourit. Peyton le regarda. Puis il tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre et il s'écria.

**Lucas** : Attention !

Une voiture leur rentra dedans à pleine vitesse. La voiture de Peyton fut entraînée sur plusieurs mètres, puis s'immobilisa. Peyton releva la tête et regarda Lucas. Il était inconscient, et il y avait du sang sur son visage. Elle paniqua.

**Peyton** : Lucas ?

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte côté conducteur. Elle vit que c'était un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

**L'homme** : Tout va bien ?

**Peyton** : Mon ami a l'air d'être inconscient.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil vers Lucas et appela les pompiers avec son portable. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucas était dans l'ambulance avec Peyton et un ambulancier qui s'affairait autour de lui. Elle lui tenait la main, enveloppée dans une couverture.


	28. Chapter 28

Arrivés à l'hôpital, des infirmiers vinrent chercher Lucas. Peyton regardait la scène, sans vraiment comprendre. Une infirmière la prit par le bras et l'entraîna dans l'hôpital. Lucas fut emmené dans une salle d'opération. Peyton quant à elle se retrouva dans une salle avec un docteur qui lui posait des tas de questions. Elle n'était que très légèrement blessée, et quand il eut finit de recoudre sa blessure, il la laissa seule. Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de Nathan.

**Nathan** : Allô ?

**Peyton** : C'est Peyton...

**Nathan** : Ca va ?

**Peyton** : Lucas et moi on a eu un accident... on est à l'hôpital.

Nathan s'affola.

**Nathan** : Comment tu vas ?

**Peyton** : Je n'ai rien. Mais Lucas va mal.

**Nathan** : Je préviens Karen et j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et Peyton s'assit sur l'une des banquettes de la salle d'attente. Keith et Karen arrivèrent un quart d'heure après. Ils se renseignèrent auprès des médecins. Nathan arriva peu de temps après. Il se dirigea vers Peyton, elle se leva et il la prit dans ses bras.

**Nathan** : Que s'est-il passé ?

**Peyton** : Une voiture a grillé le feu et est rentrée dans la portière de Lucas. J'avais proposé de le raccompagner chez lui.

Elle pleurait.

**Nathan** : Ca va allé, je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira.

Peyton se rassit et il en fit de même. Le regard de Nathan se posa sur Karen. Elle était seule, Keith était parti chercher un café. Nathan signala à Peyton qu'il revenait et se dirigea vers Karen. Elle leva la tête.

**Karen** : Nathan ?

Il s'accroupit devant elle. Elle avait des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

**Nathan** : Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer Karen. Ton fils est quelqu'un de fort.

**Karen** : Je te remercie d'être venu Nathan

Il lui fit un sourire puis vit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur Haley et Brooke. Elles se précipitèrent vers Karen et Nathan.

**Haley** : Comment va-t il ?

Brooke vit Peyton et alla la serrer dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Peyton hocha la tête pour signifier que oui.

**Peyton** : Je suis désolée pour Lucas…

**Brooke** : Ce n'est pas ta faute. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé…

Elles s'assirent côte à côte et Peyton commença son récit. Plus loin, Karen donnait des nouvelles de Lucas à Haley. L'attente paraissait longue. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de Lucas, et le silence s'était installé dans le couloir. Peyton et Brooke tentaient de se consoler mutuellement, assises sur deux chaises, Keith tenait la main de Karen. Nathan était adossé contre un mur, et Haley regardait par la fenêtre. Elle finit par s'approcher de lui.

**Haley** : C'est bien que tu sois là.

Nathan la regarda.

**Nathan** : En faite, j'attends Peyton. Je lui ai proposé de rentrer mais elle veut avoir des nouvelles de Lucas.

Haley sembla déçue.

**Haley** : Oh...

Elle s'adossa à son tour contre le mur, à côté de Nathan.

**Haley **: Cette attente est insupportable. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur.

Nathan se mit de côté pour mieux la voir.

**Nathan** : Tu ne dois pas avoir peur... Tu sais à quel point Lucas est un battant.

Haley le regarda dans les yeux.

**Nathan** : Tu te souviens de la fois où il était dans l'arbre et qu'il ne pouvait plus descendre ?

Elle hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle s'en souvenait.

**Nathan** : Toi tu pleurais en bas en regardant Lucas parce que tu avais peur qu'il tombe. Et tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a dit percher dans son arbre, en mauvaise posture ?

Haley sourit.

**Haley** : « Ne t'inquiètes pas Haley, je ne tomberai pas parce qu'après ça voudrait dire que je ne pourrai plus jouer avec vous pendant quelques temps »

Nathan sourit et se remit dos au mur.

**Nathan** : C'est exactement ça.

Il y eut un silence.

**Haley** : Ca me manque.

**Nathan** : Quoi ?

**Haley** : Nous trois.

Il la regarda.

**Nathan** : Je ne te cacherai pas qu'à moi aussi... Mais Lucas m'a trahi...

**Haley** : Et pourtant tu es là, à attendre de ses nouvelles, parce que bien que tu le nies, tu n'es pas là uniquement pour attendre Peyton.

Nathan ne sut que répondre car au fond, elle avait raison.

**Nathan** : Tu sais ce que ça fait de se rendre compte que la personne en qui tu avais le plus confiance au monde t'a trahi de la pire des manières qu'il soit ?

**Haley** : Non pas vraiment... mais je sais ce que c'est que de perdre l'une des personnes qui compte le plus au monde.

Il la regarda, elle avait des larmes aux yeux.

**Nathan** : Oh Haley... Tu me manques...

**Haley** : A moi aussi...

Il la prit dans ses bras.

**Nathan** : Je te demande pardon... je n'aurais pas dû t'en vouloir à ce point.

**Haley** : C'est moi qui te demande pardon... je n'aurais pas dû faire partie de ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir.

Il la serra plus fort encore. Le médecin sortit à ce moment là, tout le monde se précipita vers lui.

**Le médecin** : On a réussi à le stabiliser. Mais il est dans le coma.

**Karen** : Quand va-t il se réveiller ?

**Le médecin** : Le plus tôt possible on l'espère. Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais une seule personne pour ce soir.

Karen rentra seule dans la chambre dans laquelle Lucas avait été amené. Il était 21 heures, et tout le monde décida de rentrer. Brooke et Haley repartirent ensemble et Nathan raccompagna Peyton chez elle. Il arrêta la voiture devant la petite maison de Peyton.

**Nathan** : Ca va aller ?

Elle regarda la porte de sa maison. Son père était absent, il était en mer à l'heure actuelle.

**Peyton** : Ca va aller...

**Nathan** : Tu es sûre de vouloir être seule ?

Peyton le regarda. Non elle n'en avait pas envie, mais pouvait-elle demander à Nathan de rester avec elle ?

**Peyton** : En faite...

**Nathan** : Je reste avec toi pour la nuit. Je dormirai par terre.

Peyton sourit. Il coupa le moteur et descendit avec elle.

Brooke était elle aussi rentrée chez elle. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit en pensant à Lucas. Elle refusait de le perdre ainsi. Elle l'avait perdu en tant que petit ami, puis en tant qu'ami et c'était déjà trop. Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla et décida d'aller voir Lucas à l'hôpital.

Chez Peyton, Nathan se réveilla également. Il avait dormi avec Peyton. Il la regarda. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se réveilla. Elle lui fit un sourire.

**Peyton** : Si on m'avait dit un jour que je me retrouverais dans le même lit que Nathan Scott, j'aurais ri.

**Nathan** : Et moi dont.

Il y eut un silence.

**Nathan** : Mais finalement, j'en suis plutôt content.

Peyton le regarda.

**Peyton** : Moi aussi en faite.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux. Puis Nathan approcha ses lèvres de celles de Peyton, et il lui donna un baiser. Elle se laissa faire puis finit par le repousser.

**Peyton** : Ecoute Nathan... tu es mon ami...

Nathan sembla déçu qu'elle réagisse ainsi, mais il préféra ne pas le montrer et faire comme si lui aussi ne voulait pas de ce baiser.

**Nathan** : Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je vais rentrer.

Il se leva et s'en alla sous le regard de Peyton


	29. Chapter 29

A l'hôpital, Karen avait passé la nuit auprès de Lucas. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle tourna la tête et vit Brooke entrer.

**Brooke** : Bonjour.

Elle posa son sac sur une chaise.

**Karen** : Bonjour.

Brooke s'approcha du lit de Lucas.

**Brooke** : Toujours pas de changement ?

**Karen** : Non...

Elle regarda la jeune fille un instant. Celle-ci prit la main de Lucas. Puis elle leva la tête et vit que Karen la regardait bizarrement.

**Brooke** : Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

**Karen** : Oh bien sûr. Brooke c'est ça ?

**Brooke** : Oui...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Haley la poussa et entra.

**Haley** : Oh bonjour... Je ne vous dérange pas ?

**Karen** : Non pas du tout Haley.

Elle vint se placer à son tour près de Lucas, à côté de Brooke.

**Haley** : Ca va Brooke ?

Brooke hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Karen le vit et se leva.

**Karen** : Je vais me chercher un café.

Elle sortit. Haley prit Brooke par la taille.

**Haley **: Tout va bien se passer.

Brooke prit son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Haley la serra dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en aille sans savoir à quel point je l'aime.

**Haley** : Je suis sûre qu'il le sait. Et c'est pour ça qu'il va se réveiller.

Durant tout le week-end, les amis de Lucas se relayèrent auprès de lui. Ils venaient lui dire qu'il devait se réveiller. Le dimanche soir, Karen avait consenti à aller se reposer chez elle. Haley avait incité Nathan tout le week-end à aller voir Lucas, mais il refusait. Peyton vint le voir chez Debby. Il était assis sur son lit. Elle frappa à la porte.

**Peyton** : Je peux entrer ?

Il releva la tête.

**Nathan** : Bien sûre.

Elle entra et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait des posters de joueurs de basket, et un petit panier accroché au dessus du bureau.

**Peyton** : C'est... une vraie chambre de mec.

Il sourit.

**Nathan** : Ca me ressemble quoi.

Elle sourit à son tour, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**Peyton** : Je reviens de l'hôpital. Lucas ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

Nathan ne répondit pas.

**Peyton** : Haley était là-bas aussi. Elle m'a dit que tu refusais de venir le voir.

**Nathan** : Et alors ? C'est mon droit non ?

**Peyton** : Oui s'est sûr. Mais demande toi ce que tu ressentirais si Lucas ne se réveillait jamais, et que tu n'aies pas le temps de lui dire au revoir.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

**Nathan** : Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Seulement quand je me dis qu'il faut que j'aille le voir, j'ai cette image de lui et Brooke en train de coucher ensemble sans remords.

Peyton se retourna.

**Peyton** : Des remords ils en ont crois-moi. Nathan, la vie est trop courte pour en vouloir à ceux qui en ont toujours fait partie.

Nathan hocha la tête et Peyton s'en alla.

A l'hôpital, Brooke était encore auprès de Lucas. Elle s'absenta pour aller chercher un café. C'est à ce moment que Nathan, qui avait réfléchi à ce que Peyton lui avait dit, entra dans la chambre. Il s'approcha du lit de Lucas. Il observait tous les tuyaux qui le reliaient à tout un tas de machines. Brooke arriva à ce moment là. Il la vit et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Brooke s'en écarta.

**Brooke** : Non reste Nathan.

Nathan s'arrêta et la regarda.

**Nathan** ; Pour quoi faire ? Pour rejouer le triangle qui nous unit tous les trois ?

**Brooke** : Non... Parce que Lucas a besoin de toi. De nous.

**Nathan** : Je ne crois pas qu'il ait besoin de moi non.

**Brooke** : Tu te trompes. Ecoute, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas oublier nos différents pour soutenir Lucas ?

Nathan sembla hésiter.

**Nathan** : Il ne nous entend pas de toute façon.

**Brooke** : Je suis sûre qu'il sait que tu es là.

Nathan regarda un moment son frère étendu puis il murmura.

**Nathan** : C'est trop dur.

Et il s'en alla. Brooke s'installa à côté de Lucas en lui prenant la main.

**Brooke** : Je sais qu'il t'aime. Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir de ne pas être rester. On l'a tellement fait souffrir. Je donnerais tout pour qu'il te pardonne. Je donnerais même notre amour pour ça. D'ailleurs c'est un peu ce que j'ai fait. Si tu savais comme je t'aime moi aussi.

Elle embrassa la main de Lucas et posa sa tête dessus. Karen entra à ce moment là. Brooke entendit du bruit et releva la tête. Elle essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

**Brooke** : Je croyais que vous étiez partis vous reposer Madame Scott.

Karen posa ses affaires.

**Karen** : Madame Roe...

Brooke sembla confuse.

**Brooke** : Excusez-moi j'ignorais que vous ne portiez pas le même nom que Lucas.

Karen sourit.

**Karen **: Ce n'est rien Brooke.

Elle s'approcha du lit. Brooke se leva de sa chaise pour la proposer à Karen, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de l'hôpital. La nuit tombait et un orage éclatait au loin. Karen regarda son fils un moment puis se tourna vers Brooke.

**Karen** : Tu ne te reposes pas beaucoup non plus.

**Brooke** : En faite quand je suis chez moi, je suis trop inquiète pour pouvoir me reposer.

**Karen** : C'est pareil pour moi... Tu réagis exactement comme une mère avec son fils.

Brooke baissa les yeux en pensant à l'enfant qu'elle aurait pu avoir. Karen compris son erreur.

**Karen** : Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Brooke la regarda.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi ?

Karen se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

**Karen** : Parce que je sais que tu as perdu ton bébé il y a quelques mois et que ça doit être une épreuve très difficile.

**Brooke** : Vous savez je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de me faire à la présence de ce bébé dans mon ventre. J'ai appris la nouvelle et quelques heurs plus tard je me retrouvais à l'hôpital.

**Karen** : Lucas m'a tout raconté. Malgré tout ça a dû être une épreuve douloureuse.

**Brooke** : Oui ça l'a été effectivement.

Karen lui caressa le bras.

**Karen** : S'il n'y avait pas eut cette accident tu l'aurais gardé ?

**Brooke** : Je n'en sais rien... En faite ça aurait sûrement été très malhonnête envers Lucas et Nathan. Car il est évident que comme ils ont le même sang, il y aurait eu très peu de chances qu'on sache de qui était ce bébé.

Karen regarda par la fenêtre.

**Brooke** : En faite vous devez être soulagée que ce bébé ne soit pas né.

**Karen** : Non, pas vraiment. Ce serait monstrueux de souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un. Et puis Lucas a toujours pris les décisions qu'il voulait. Il en aurait été de même avec cet enfant et je suis sûre que ça aurait été la meilleure.

**Brooke** : Il n'aurait eu aucune décision à prendre, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé gâché sa vie. Même si je l'ai gâché en m'approchant de Nathan et lui.

**Karen **: Brooke... ce qui se passe entre Lucas et son frère ne doit pas être ton fardeau. Et ça ne doit pas non plus t'empêcher d'être avec l'un d'eux si tu es amoureuse.

**Brooke** : Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que jamais je ne pourrai être avec l'un sans avoir honte devant l'autre. Car pour être honnête Karen, c'est votre fils que j'aime. Mais je sais qu'il a besoin de son frère plus que de moi.

Lucas commençait à s'éveiller. Karen le vit bouger les paupières et s'approcha du lit, Brooke en fit autant.

**Karen** : Lucas ?

Lucas ouvrit les yeux.

**Lucas** : Maman...

Karen fut soulagée.

**Brooke** : Je vais chercher le docteur.

Brooke revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le médecin. Celui-ci les fit sortir et examina Lucas. Son diagnostic était très positif : Lucas était sortit d'affaire et pourrait retourner chez lui d'ici peu. Karen appela Keith pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.


	30. Chapter 30

Pendant ce temps Brooke se glissa dans la chambre du jeune homme.

**Brooke** : Salut toi.

Lucas la regarda.

**Brooke** : Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Lucas parla avec une voix rauque, douloureuse

**Lucas** : Je me souviens que j'étais avec Peyton dans sa voiture et que j'ai vu cet énorme 4x4 arrivé sur nous.

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Lucas** : Comment va Peyton ?

**Brooke** : Très bien, elle n'a eu que quelques égratignures dans l'accident. Mais elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi. Est-ce que tu as mal ?

**Lucas** : Un peu.

**Brooke** : Les médecins disent que c'est un miracle que tu ne te sois rien cassé. Ils ont dû t'opérer car tu avais un rein perforé. Mais maintenant tout va bien.

Elle lui fit un sourire. Il lui prit la main.

**Lucas** : Merci d'être restée avec moi.

**Brooke** : Comment tu le sais ?

**Lucas** : Je t'ai entendu parler quand j'étais dans le coma.

Brooke sourit et Karen entra à ce moment là. Toutes deux ne restèrent qu'un quart d'heure car Lucas avait besoin de repos, et elles aussi. Pendant ce temps, Nathan était allé se réfugier chez Peyton. Sa visite auprès de Lucas lui avait fait prendre conscience que peut-être il ne le reverrait jamais.

**Peyton** : Nathan, je suis sûre qu'il s'en sortira.

**Nathan** : Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Tu te rends compte que mon frère est entre la vie et la mort et que je ne suis pas capable de rester auprès de lui... Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre Peyton ?

Peyton lui prit la main.

**Peyton** : Non... Il faut du temps c'est tout.

**Nathan** : Mais du temps Lucas n'en a peut-être plus. Je voudrais que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous soit moins important que d'être à ses côtés. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Nathan et Peyton ignoraient encore que Lucas venait de se réveiller. Nathan semblait désemparé de ne pouvoir pardonner à son frère ce qu'il lui avait fait dans une situation aussi grave.

**Peyton** : Le fait que tu aies envie d'être avec lui dans ce moment si pénible pour lui, prouve que tu ne le détestes pas autant que tu le dis. Lucas s'en sortira, et petit à petit tu le retrouveras. Il faut y aller en douceur c'est tout. Tu as quand même fait l'effort d'aller le voir. Et pour ça je suis fière de toi.

Nathan la regarda. Ses yeux brillaient. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il s'approcha lentement de Peyton. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et laissa Nathan l'embrasser. Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou. Il la serra contre lui et l'allongea lentement sur le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Il commença à caresser le ventre de Peyton. Celle-ci se redressa. Nathan en fit de même. Il la vit se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

**Nathan** : Peyton ?

Elle le regarda et ferma sa porte à clef. Puis elle retourna vers lui et le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit avant de s'allonger à son tour, tout en l'embrassant. Ils firent l'amour avec tendresse. Au petit matin, vers 7 heures, Nathan était réveillé. Il prit son portable pour regarder l'heure et vit qu'il avait plusieurs appels en absence. C'était Haley. Peyton se réveilla elle aussi.

**Peyton** : Salut.

Nathan reposa son portable sur la table de chevet sans même écouter ses messages et se tourna vers elle. Il caressa sa joue.

**Nathan** : Salut... Bien dormi ?

**Peyton** : Très bien même.

Elle lui donna un baiser et se blottit dans ses bras.

**Peyton** : Et dire qu'il y a un an...

**Nathan** : Oui, mais les choses changent.

Peyton lui fit un sourire et vit qu'il était 7h15. Elle sauta du lit et attrapa sa robe de chambre.

**Peyton** : Tu as vu l'heure ? On va être en retard.

Elle fila sous la douche.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée une demi-heure plus tard. Quand Peyton aperçut Brooke au loin, elle lâcha la main de Nathan et alla la voir. Brooke la vit arriver et se dirigea vers elle.

**Brooke** : Ah enfin te voilà... Tu ne réponds jamais à ton portable ou quoi ?

**Peyton** : Euh... J'ai dû le laisser en silencieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Brooke fit un grand sourire.

**Brooke** : Lucas s'est réveillé hier soir. Il va bien.

Peyton sourit à son tour.

**Peyton** : C'est merveilleux.

Elle serra Brooke dans ses bras puis se recula et regarda Nathan. Brooke le vit.

**Brooke** : Haley a dû le prévenir.

Peyton savait très bien que Nathan n'était pas au courant mais préféra ne pas le dire à Brooke de peur qu'elle ne pose de questions. Nathan était allé à son casier. Haley arriva derrière lui. Elle se plaça devant lui.

**Haley** : Salut.

Nathan lui sourit.

**Nathan** : Salut.

**Haley** : J'ai une excellente nouvelle... Lucas s'est réveillé.

Nathan n'eut aucune réaction particulière. Du moins en surface, car intérieurement il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Haley sembla déçue qu'il ne soit pas heureux de cette nouvelle.

**Haley** : On dirait que ça t'est égal.

**Nathan** : Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est bien qu'il se soit réveillé.

**Haley **: Mais tu n'iras pas le voir c'est ça ?

**Nathan** : Haley... tu ne dois pas t'attendre à ce que tout s'arrange d'un coup...

**Haley **: Ton frère a failli mourir ! Et toi tu ne penses qu'à votre petite dispute... tu es donc si peu sensible ?

Elle s'en alla en colère contre Nathan. Il se sentait mal. Haley avait raison, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de pardonner à Lucas.

A la fin de la journée, Brooke se rendit au chevet de Lucas. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler la veille et elle voulait savoir ce que signifiait le fait qu'il lui ait pris la main. Elle arriva avec une petite peluche. Elle frappa à la porte.

**Lucas** : Oui...

Brooke entra avec un grand sourire.

**Brooke** : Salut.

Lucas lui sourit à son tour.

**Lucas** : Bonjour Brooke.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la peluche.

**Brooke** : J'ai pensé qu'un peu de compagnie la nuit te ferait plaisir.

Il prit la peluche et regarda Brooke.

**Lucas** : Ca dépend quelle compagnie tu me proposes.

Brooke comprit l'allusion que Lucas venait de faire

**Brooke** : Il n'y a malheureusement que cette peluche qui a le droit de passer la nuit avec toi.

**Lucas** : Dommage... Mais elle est très jolie. Merci.

Brooke et lui se regardèrent. Il semblait évident que les tensions qui existaient entre eux avant l'accident s'étaient évaporées. Mais est-ce que cela voulait dire que Lucas souhaitait tout lui pardonner et retourner avec elle ?

**Brooke** : Lucas... hier tu m'as...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Peyton. Elle entra doucement. Lucas la regarda et lui sourit.

**Lucas** : Salut toi. Content de te voir.

**Peyton** : C'est moi qui suis contente de te voir éveillé. Tu as meilleure mine qu'il y a deux jours.

Elle s'approcha du lit, face à Brooke. Lucas regarda les quelques bleus que Peyton avait sur le visage.

**Lucas** : Jolis bleus. Ca te donne un côté rebel.

Peyton rit.

**Peyton** : Oui, c'est ma punition pour t'avoir envoyé ici.

**Lucas** : Ce n'était pas ta faute.

Brooke comprit qu'elle devait les laisser parler un peu.

**Brooke** : Je vais y aller j'ai quelques trucs à faire. Je repasserai plus tard.

Elle se pencha vers Lucas et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

**Brooke** : Repose-toi bien. On se voit demain Peyton ?

**Peyton** : Oui. A demain.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie puis se ravisa.

**Brooke** : Au faite j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi Lucas. Tu es pris dans l'équipe des Ravens...

Il fit un sourire.

**Lucas** : C'est bien ça... enfin je ne crois pas pouvoir assister aux prochains entraînements.

Elle sourit puis rentra chez elle. Peyton et Lucas restèrent à discuter.

**Peyton** : J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

**Lucas** : C'est l'autre qui a grillé le feu. Et puis on est en vie tous les deux alors ça ne sert à rien de culpabiliser. En plus, il y a un avantage à être à l'hôpital... on est aux petits soins pour moi.

Peyton sourit.

**Peyton** : Surtout Brooke. Elle est restée auprès de toi aussi souvent que les infirmières l'autorisaient.

**Lucas** : J'ai senti qu'elle était là. C'était bizarre.

**Peyton** : Non, c'est un lien qui s'appelle l'amour...

Lucas lui fit un sourire.

**Peyton** : Est-ce que tu te sens prêt à lui pardonner ?

**Lucas** : Je ne sais pas... Etre entre la vie et la mort m'a fait reconsidérer certaines choses... la vie peut s'arrêter n'importe quand...

**Peyton** : Il y a longtemps que je le dis...

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Je pense qu'une discussion s'impose entre Brooke et moi pour voir où on en est tous les deux.

**Peyton** : Je le pense aussi.


	31. Chapter 31

Peyton s'en alla au bout de trois quarts d'heures quand Karen et Keith arrivèrent. Elle rentra chez elle et trouva Nathan devant sa porte. Il se leva quand il la vit arriver.

**Nathan** : Salut...

**Peyton** : Tu m'attendais ?

Elle s'assit sur les marches du perron et il en fit autant.

**Nathan** : Je pensais que tu me rejoindrais après les cours.

**Peyton **: Je suis allée voir Lucas.

**Nathan** : Oh... il va bien ?

Il essaya de se montrer détacher, mais Peyton n'était pas dupe.

**Peyton **: Oui... Il sort vendredi. Je te le dis au cas où tu voudrais aller le voir.

**Nathan** : Euh... en faite je ne crois pas que j'irai. Les hôpitaux me mettent assez mal à l'aise.

**Peyton** : Moi aussi et pourtant j'y suis allée.

**Nathan** : Peyton s'il te plait... on est vraiment obligé de parler de Lucas ?

Peyton le regarda.

**Peyton** : C'est ton frère Nathan que tu le veuilles ou non.

Nathan tenta d'embrasser Peyton mais elle le repoussa.

**Nathan** : Je peux savoir ce que tu as ?

**Peyton** : Rien... je suis désolée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de ce qu'on a fait...

**Nathan** : Mais de quoi ? Et envers qui ?

**Peyton** : Je sais que c'est stupide mais je me sens coupable envers Brooke et aussi envers Lucas.

**Nathan** : Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Je ne sors pas avec Brooke et tu ne sors pas avec Lucas à ce que je sache. Et même si c'était le cas, après ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je ne me gênerais pas.

**Peyton** : Je me sens coupable parce que je sais que Brooke tiens à toi et que Lucas aimerait bien être proche de toi comme avant. Et à la place de ça c'est moi qui suis proche de toi et...

**Nathan** : Je doute que Lucas aimerait être à ta place quand même.

Peyton vit qu'il avait un sourire en coin.

**Peyton** : Oh bien sûre je ne parle pas d'être proche comme ça...

**Nathan** : Je sais. Mais sincèrement on n'a pas à se sentir coupable de quoi que se soit. Moi je suis bien avec toi et je me fiche de ce que peuvent en penser les autres. Surtout Brooke et Lucas.

**Peyton** : Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas être discret le temps que je trouve le courage de le dire à Brooke.

**Nathan** : Je peux aller lui dire si ça te gêne ?

**Peyton** : Nathan s'il te plait...

**Nathan** : D'accord, mais je te préviens je refuse de me cacher longtemps. Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi. Et si Brooke est jalouse, tant pis... elle a eu sa chance !

**Peyton** : Merci. J'irai lui parler le plus rapidement possible.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un baiser.

**Nathan** : Et si elle avait vu ça ?

Peyton sourit.

**Peyton** : Brooke n'est pas du genre à roder dans les rues... Viens on rentre.

Ils rentèrent tous les deux main dans la main.

Le lendemain, Brooke retrouva Peyton avant les cours.

**Brooke** : Tu es parti tard de l'hôpital ?

**Peyton** : Non, je suis restée une heure avec Lucas. Tu aurais dû rester avec nous.

**Brooke** : En faite je me sens gênée quand je suis avec lui et quelqu'un d'autre.

**Peyton** : Pourquoi ?

**Brooke** : Lucas m'a pris la main quand il s'est réveillé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait senti ma présence à ses côtés et il me fait des sous-entendus étranges. Il faut qu'on en parle mais on n'est jamais tous les deux seuls.

**Peyton** : Oh je suis désolée Brooke. Tu aurais dû me le dire je serais partie.

**Brooke** : Non au contraire je crois que ce n'était pas le moment. J'irai le voir ce soir.

**Peyton** : Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je te promets que je ne viendrais pas vous déranger cette fois.

Le soir, Brooke alla voir Lucas.

**Brooke** : Salut !

Lucas fit un sourire en la voyant entrer.

**Brooke** : Comment va notre grand malade aujourd'hui ?

**Lucas** : Mieux. Et toi tu vas bien ?

Elle s'approcha de lui.

**Brooke** : Oh tu sais moi c'est la routine... les cours...

**Lucas** : Tu vas rire mais les cours commencent à me manquer.

**Brooke** : Tu as hâtes de sortir ?

**Lucas** : Oui, même s'il y a des avantages à être ici.

**Brooke** : Ah bon lesquelles ?

**Lucas** : Tout le monde vient me voir... enfin presque tout le monde.

Brooke baissa la tête. Elle avait compris qu'il parlait de Nathan.

**Brooke** : Il est venu tu sais... Nathan.

Il la regarda étonné.

**Brooke** : Juste avant que tu te réveilles, il était là. Il est parti quand il m'a vu...

**Lucas** : Mais depuis il n'est pas venu... De toute façon, après la trahison que je lui ai faite je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne me voir même entre la vie et la mort.

**Brooke** : Je suis désolée.

Lucas la regarda.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi ?

**Brooke** : Si tu as perdu ton frère, c'est à cause de moi...

**Lucas** : Ne dis pas ça. Là où je m'en veux le plus c'est que non seulement je l'ai perdu, mais je t'ai également perdu toi.

Brooke sembla surprise de l'entendre dire cela.

**Brooke** : Je suis là...

Il y eut un silence.

**Brooke** : Lucas... je me demande où on en est toi et moi.

Lucas allait répondre quand Haley entra dans la chambre.

**Haley** : Salut.

Brooke fut déçue qu'elle arrive au moment où elle trouvait enfin le courage de lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis deux jours. Lucas le remarqua. Haley aussi d'ailleurs.

**Haley** : Je vous dérange ?

**Brooke** : Non pas du tout. De toute façon je devais partir.

Lucas la regarda un peu triste.

**Brooke** : Je viendrai te voir demain...

**Lucas** : Oui, on pourra parler comme ça...

Elle lui fit un sourire puis s'en alla. De son côté, Peyton avait rejoint Nathan sur le terrain de basket. Elle avait l'air préoccupée par quelques choses, ce que Nathan remarqua immédiatement.

**Nathan** : Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ?

**Peyton** : Je me disais... Enfin tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'on soit ensemble toi et moi ?

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Qu'est-ce que tu trouves bizarre dans notre couple ?

**Peyton** : Ca justement... le fait qu'on soit un couple...

**Nathan** : Et alors ?

**Peyton** : Alors j'ai l'impression de trahir mes convictions.

**Nathan** : Expliques toi.

**Peyton** : J'ai toujours détesté le basket et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Et surtout je t'ai toujours détesté toi, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Et aujourd'hui je suis dans tes bras et j'ai l'impression de ne plus être la Peyton d'avant.

Il l'attira vers lui.

**Nathan** : Tu veux dire la Peyton agressive et asociale ?

Peyton se dégagea de ses bras.

**Peyton** : Tu me voyais comme ça ???

**Nathan** : Reconnaît que tu étais plutôt solitaire.

**Peyton** : Solitaire oui... asociale non.

**Nathan** : Tu as raison. N'empêche que je suis bien content de connaître la Peyton qui est en face de moi aujourd'hui. Parce qu'elle m'a fait prendre conscience de ce qui était important et qu'elle m'a redonné goût à la vie.

Elle le regarda émue qu'il puisse dire des choses aussi belles. Elle lui donna un baiser.

**Peyton **: En faite je me rends compte que ce qui est étrange c'est que j'ai pu me tromper à ce point sur toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

**Nathan** : L'important c'est qu'aujourd'hui on se soit rendu compte de ce qu'on était l'un pour l'autre.

Ils ne virent pas que Brooke les observait au loin. En effet, en rentrant de l'hôpital elle avait fait un détour par le terrain de basket car elle voulait demander à Nathan de faire l'effort d'aller voir Lucas. Quelle surprise c'était de voir Peyton blottie dans les bras de Nathan. Elle en ressentit un pincement au cœur. Et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord ça lui faisait mal que Peyton lui ait caché ça alors qu'elles étaient meilleures amies et ensuite, parce que malgré tout elle avait encore beaucoup d'affection pour Nathan et elle aurait aimé être son amie, mais à la place de ça, elle était devenue une étrangère pour lui alors qu'elle était restée sept mois avec lui. Et aujourd'hui c'était Peyton qui obtenait la place qu'elle avait occupée. Brooke les observa un moment et décida de rentrer.


	32. Chapter 32

Le mercredi soir, Brooke retourna à l'hôpital pour voir Lucas, mais quand elle arriva, Karen et Keith y étaient. Le jeudi fut comme tous les autres soirs de la semaine, quand Brooke vint voir Lucas, il y avait du monde avec lui.

Le vendredi matin, Haley alla voir Nathan.

**Haley** : Salut.

Nathan fit un sourire devant la mine coupable qu'elle avait.

**Nathan** : Salut.

**Haley** : Tu m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dit ?

**Nathan** : Que m'as-tu dis déjà ? Ah oui que j'étais insensible.

**Haley** : Je voudrais que tout s'arrange entre vous c'est tout.

**Nathan** : J'aimerais que ça s'arrange aussi... Seulement il y a quelque chose en moi qui refuse de lui pardonner. Et même d'aller le voir.

Haley s'assit à côté de lui.

**Haley** : C'est ton frère Nathan... est-ce que toute cette histoire avec Brooke est plus importante que les merveilleuses années qu'on a passé tous les trois ?

Nathan sembla réfléchir.

**Nathan** : Je n'efface pas ces années où Lucas et moi on était des frères avec une complicité que tout le monde nous enviait. Je crois qu'on n'aurait pas eu ce lien si on avait vécu dans la même famille. C'est la peur qu'un jour quelque chose nous sépare qui a fait qu'on est devenus aussi complices et le temps qu'on a passé tous les deux était tellement génial, mais justement, sa trahison m'a déçu d'autant plus que j'avais une confiance aveugle en lui.

**Haley** : Et ça ne te manque pas ?

**Nathan** : Tous les jours... Mais je te l'ai dit, il y a comme une voix en moi qui me dit qu'il ne mérite pas mon pardon.

**Haley** : Fais-la taire... je t'en supplie. Vous me manquez tellement...

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et se leva pour se diriger vers l'intérieur du lycée. Peyton avait regardé la scène de loin et n'avait pas vu Brooke s'approcher.

**Brooke** : Ils iraient bien ensemble...

Elle se retourna.

**Peyton** : Qui ?

**Brooke** : Haley et Nathan... je suis sûre qu'ils ont été mariés dans une autre vie.

**Peyton** : Euh... Je ne vois pas Nathan marié.

Brooke sourit. Visiblement sa meilleure amie n'avait pas l'intention de lui révéler qu'elle sortait avec Nathan.

**Brooke** : En tout cas j'espère qu'Haley a réussi à le convaincre d'aller voir Lucas.

**Peyton** : Je l'espère aussi...

Elles se rendirent en cours bras dessus, bras dessous. Après deux heures d'histoire et une heure de littérature, Brooke fut ravie de voir arriver la pause déjeuner. Elle alla pour s'installer seule à une table quand elle vit Nathan seul également. Elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller lui parler. Elle s'approcha.

**Brooke** : Je peux m'asseoir.

Nathan releva la tête.

**Nathan** : J'attends quelqu'un.

**Brooke** : Je ne serai pas longue. Il faut que je te parle de Lucas.

**Nathan** : Non, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre encore parler de Lucas... Et encore moins par toi.

Elle était restée debout devant lui.

**Brooke** : Il a besoin de toi...

Nathan se leva.

**Nathan** : Ecoute, moi je n'ai pas besoin de lui... je me fiche de ce qu'il veut !

Nathan commença à s'éloigner.

**Brooke** : Il t'aime...

Nathan s'arrêta et la regarda.

**Nathan** : Et toi ? Tu l'aimes ?

**Brooke** : Oui...

**Nathan** : Tu crois qu'il t'aime aussi ?

**Brooke** : Je le pense, il ne t'aurait pas fait ça si son cœur ne lui avait pas crié qu'il m'aimait. Nathan on n'a pas fait ça pour te faire du mal, ou même pour prendre du plaisir l'espace d'une nuit. On s'aime, mais je sais que sans toi, Lucas ne sera jamais heureux. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on n'a pas continué notre relation après que tu l'aies découvert ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

**Brooke** : Tu comptes plus que n'importe qui pour lui... Et même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer, tu comptes plus que moi pour lui.

Elle vit Peyton s'approcher au loin

**Brooke** : Je sais que tu es avec Peyton désormais... je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je suis au courant, mais tu sembles heureux avec elle aujourd'hui... et tu le serais plus encore avec Lucas à tes côtés. On veut tous être heureux, mais tout ça ne tient qu'à toi maintenant.

Elle s'en alla sous le regard d'un Nathan qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Peyton arriva auprès de lui.

**Peyton** : Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

**Nathan** : Me parler de Lucas...

Nathan préféra ne rien dire à Peyton sur le fait que Brooke savait pour eux. Pourquoi il n'en dit mot ? Il l'ignorait.

Brooke savait que Lucas devait être rentré chez lui maintenant. Bien qu'elle avait encore deux heures de cours après la pause, elle décida que c'était trop long d'attendre pour le voir. Elle avait besoin de lui parler. Elle se dirigea donc vers la sortie et croisa Jack. Il avait l'air mécontent. Elle l'entendit parler à Tim.

**Jack** : Le coach est malade, pas d'entraînement ce soir... J'ai envie de jouer moi. On va rassembler l'équipe et aller sur le terrain près du fleuve...

Elle s'en alla et se dirigea vers la maison de Lucas Elle frappa à la porte de chez lui. Ce fut Karen qui ouvrit.

**Brooke** : Bonjour madame Roe... Lucas est là ?

Karen sourit.

**Karen** : Il se repose dans sa chambre. Mais vas-y rentre.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Lucas. Brooke frappa. Elle l'entendit dire « entrez ». Elle poussa la porte. Il était assis sur son lit. Il leva la tête et lui fit un sourire. Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

**Lucas** : Tu n'avais pas cour ?

**Brooke** : Euh si... mais j'avais besoin de te parler. Je me suis dit qu'en venant aux heures où tes amis étaient indisponibles, je pourrais peut-être te parler sans être dérangée.

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Je suis désolé qu'à chaque fois on ait été interrompu, mais cette fois on ne le sera pas.

Au moment où il disait cela Karen poussa la porte.

**Karen** : Ca tombe bien que tu sois là Brooke, je dois m'absenter et je ne veux pas que Lucas reste seul. Tu veux bien rester avec lui une heure ou deux ?

**Brooke** : Avec plaisir...

**Karen** : Keith ne s'en sort pas au café. A plus tard.

**Lucas** : Salut.

Il attendit que sa mère ferme la porte.

**Lucas** : Désolé... cette fois on ne sera plus dérangés.

Elle s'assit face à lui. Il y eut un silence qu'elle brisa.

**Brooke** : Depuis que tu es sorti du coma, je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qu'il en est de nous deux... Avant ton accident tu m'as fait comprendre que c'était définitivement fini entre nous, mais les gestes que tu as eu envers moi depuis une semaine m'ont troublée. Qu'envisages-tu pour nous aujourd'hui ?

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Quand j'étais dans le coma, j'ai fait un rêve dans lequel toi et moi n'étions jamais sortis ensemble. Tu étais toujours avec Nathan. Et moi j'étais malheureux. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Brooke secoua la tête pour dire non.

**Lucas** : Parce que je perdais mon frère malgré tout. Et je réalisais que je n'avais jamais été amoureux. Avant que je me réveille, je t'ai entendu parler. Je n'ai pas vraiment saisi tout ce que tu as dit, mais je t'ai entendu dire « je t'aime »...

Brooke sembla surprise qu'il l'ait entendu.

**Lucas** : Tu l'as dit n'est-ce pas ?

**Brooke** : Oui...

Elle semblait émue et lui aussi.

**Lucas** : Et bien pour tout te dire, je t'aime aussi Brooke. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer malgré ce que j'ai pu te dire après les vacances et...

Elle le coupa.

**Brooke** : Si tu savais comme je t'aime moi aussi...

Il lui sourit et prit son visage dans ses mains pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Elle se blottit contre lui et tout naturellement, ils firent l'amour.


	33. Chapter 33

Après ce tendre moment, ils restèrent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. En se tournant vers elle, il fit une grimace de douleur.

**Brooke** : Ca te fait souffrir ?

**Lucas** : Un peu... mais ce n'es rien à côté des souffrances que j'ai enduré pendant les trois mois où tu étais en Californie.

**Brooke** : J'aurais dû t'appeler. Je suis tellement désolée.

**Lucas** : Arrête d'être désolée, tout ça c'est du passé. Ce qui compte c'est qu'aujourd'hui on soit ensemble.

**Brooke** : Et Nathan ?

**Lucas** : Qui sait un jour il nous pardonnera peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie de mettre notre couple entre parenthèses en attendant que ce jour vienne.

Brooke l'embrassa. Puis elle se blottit contre lui.

**Lucas** : Je vous ai entendu parler ma mère et toi juste avant mon réveil.

Elle le regarda.

**Lucas** : Je suis désolé pour le bébé... je pense que tu as dû souffrir et j'aurais tellement voulut être là pour t'aider...

Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

**Brooke** : C'est du passé...

Elle l'embrassa et ils refirent l'amour. Ils devaient rattraper le temps perdu. Vers 19 heures, Karen n'était toujours pas rentrer. Brooke s'assit sur le lit. Lucas lui caressa le dos.

**Lucas** : Où tu vas ?

**Brooke** : Les Ravens se rassemblent sur le terrain près du fleuve ce soir. Il faut que tu y ailles... l'équipe ne sera pas au complet sinon...

Elle commença à se rhabiller.

**Lucas** : Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée...

**Brooke** : Ce n'est pas une idée, c'est un ordre.

Il lui sourit et décida de se lever à son tour. Une heure plus tard, après avoir mangé un morceau, ils arrivèrent main dans la main au terrain de basket. Tout le monde était là, il y avait toute l'équipe des Ravens, mais aussi l'équipe de pom-pom-girls. Peyton et Haley étaient également assises sur la table. Quand le couple arriva, tout le monde s'arrêta de jouer. Ils attendaient la réaction de Nathan. Après une minute, celui-ci lança le ballon à Lucas qui le rattrapa.

**Nathan** : Il ne manquait plus que notre meilleur tireur... Tu te joins à nous ?

Lucas regarda Brooke étonné. Elle lui caressa le dos.

**Nathan** : On va te ménager...

Lucas retira sa veste et la donna à Brooke en lui donnant un baiser. Celle-ci sourit, contente du geste que venait de faire Nathan. Tout le monde salua Lucas et ils reprirent la partie. Brooke s'installa auprès de Peyton. Haley alla plus loin pour les laisser parler.

**Peyton** : Et bien... c'est étonnant...

**Brooke** : Quoi ?

**Peyton** : Ce qu'il vient de se passer... et aussi de vous voir ensemble Lucas et toi, même si je le souhaitais de tout cœur.

**Brooke** : Ce qu'il y a de vraiment étonnant, c'est de savoir que Nathan et toi êtes ensemble...

Peyton la regarda étonnée.

**Peyton** : Quoi ?

Brooke lui sourit.

**Brooke** : Je vous ai vu un soir... Est-ce que tu es heureuse avec lui ?

Peyton hésita.

**Peyton** : Oui...

Brooke la serra dans ses bras.

**Brooke** : Alors je suis contente pour toi... Enfin tu sais que maintenant que tu es la copine d'un des joueurs, tu vas devoir rejoindre l'équipe des pom-pom-girls...

Peyton la regarda. Brooke éclata de rire, tout comme Peyton. Haley s'approcha d'elles.

**Haley** : Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Les filles lui firent une place. A la fin de la partie, l'équipe à laquelle Lucas s'était joint, gagna. Nathan s'approcha de lui.

**Nathan** : Félicitations... il faut croire que tu te remettras très vite de ton accident...

Nathan sembla gêné.

**Nathan** : D'ailleurs, je suis désolé de ne pas être venu à l'hôpital.

**Lucas** : Et moi je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal... On est quitte ?

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Ne rêve pas trop quand même... tu vas encore devoir te faire pardonner.

Lucas sourit et tendit le poing en avant.

**Lucas** : Toujours frères ?

Nathan hésita puis frappa contre avec son poing

**Nathan** : Frères pour toujours plutôt...

Il le serra dans ses bras sous les regards émus d'Haley, Brooke et Peyton qui étaient ravies de ces retrouvailles entre frères. Celles que tout le monde attendait depuis des mois. Haley était folle de joie à l'idée de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils s'approchèrent et elle les serra dans ses bras. Puis chacun rejoignit sa petite amie. Tous les cinq étaient enfin heureux...

_FIN_

Le 13 Septembre 2006


End file.
